A New Beginning
by RinSlayer
Summary: The Dragonborn may have conquered her ultimate destiny however fate had a turn of events. A year after she had vanquished Alduin the World Eater, a man appeared in her humble abode requesting her assistance in what would be a new discovery. An ice casket landed near the College, inside it was a man. Then he opened his eyes, the Dragonborn had a wretched feeling. "Dovahkiin?"
1. Chapter 1

Never in my whole life as the Dragonborn had I expected this. I may have conquered my destiny but I have never expected for the divines to play such a cruel fate such as this. You may be wondering what I am talking about so let me start from the very beginning.

~4 days ago~

I was merely relaxing in my home in Whiterun, Breezehome when suddenly someone started knocking at my door. I was reluctant at leaving my bed, and thankfully Lydia was there, she's my housecarl. I graciously collapsed back onto my bed but kept an open ear to hear their conversation.

"May I ask who you are?" Lydia asked whoever knocked and from the tone, she was using, she thinks the man is an instant threat. I heard fumbling of clothing and a gulp. I smirked knowing that the person must be scared to the bone.

"I am a student from the mage college back in winterhold, and I would like to speak with the Dragonborn" he was lucky that he found his voice easily if he didn't Lydia would've slammed the door right at his face. It is the early morning, I can tell since there was little to no light yet from looking out the window. I turned my body to the left slightly sad that there is no one beside me...not like there will be anyway.

I sat up looking by my desk that was right in front of me, and my attention got caught the amulet of mara. It's sad that I got the amulet but never really did found someone that seems right for me. Well there was Vilkas and Farkas, they did show interest in me but they probably thought that I should find someone better since they said no to me what I asked. Sighing I started thinking about the men, even women that were interested in marriage with me. There was Mjoll, tough woman with a great heart but she was dedicated to eradicating the thieves guild and I am the Guild Master but she doesn't know that so that is a no. Then there was Onmund talented mage but he can be quite, um, weird? Then there was Marcurio, he is pretty arrogant I must say but reliable enough in a fight, I just hate his remarks on how he is stronger than me. I would be very honest but I think my top villains would be better choices...

I got up when Lydia called down for me- ah right! Lydia was another option and she vaguely showed her interest but with how she protects me whenever I ask her to assist me, it's clearly obvious that she is indeed interested. Enough about my stupid none existent love-life, time to get business done. I equipped onto my divine huntress armor, one that I learned from a deceased huntress of the night, and went downstairs. The first thing that got my attention was how the student was looking at me. If I was allowed to kill him I would've by now, since I do not allow anyone to look at me like that. I cleared my throat finally gaining his attention.

"Lydia let me handle this from now on" Lydia nodded her head and went back down to the basement where her room is. Once I heard her door shut I went outside closing the front door as quietly as I could. I looked back at the student and crossed my arms in front of me.

"now what would you need me for?" I tried to sound as threatening as I could but I guess he took it the wrong way and he got this smug look on his face. He brought his hand on his chin as he examined me top to bottom.

He clicked his tongue "not bad...I was expecting a more...bulkier woman, and slightly older looking, but this...this is quite something" like an animal in heat he licked his tongue and gradually grew closer to me. I smiled at him, then as fast as lightning spells could land on their opponent, I slammed the man on the wall behind him with a dagger on his throat. His eyes grew big after witnessing the change of events.

"Listen here, whelp, I do not appreciate the look you are giving me and If you are indeed a student from the college I suggest you give more respect to me than right now for I am the Arch-Mage there" I hissed at him. The last information made his eyes widen in shock. Huh, judging from his look I guess he wasn't informed before hand. He quickly held up both of his hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, I swear to the divines I never knew!" He frets over his life like he should. But never did I imagine that the college forgot to mention something important to the new students. I may need to give them a visit again, not just for that but to check on how things are in the area.

I took the dagger away from his throat and sheathed it back into place on my back. I may be threatening him now but I am not a killer and not in a place where the guards can easily spot the body. Speaking of guards, one was already looking at us suspiciously. I nodded my head at him and he went back to his duty. Guards in Whiterun are serious enough, it's the guards in Solitude that usually gets on my nerves. They are literally everywhere!

I crossed my arms once again while the pitiful choice of a student the college has allowed in relaxed. "Now tell me, why did you come to my home for? In the middle of the night no less" my anger was clearly showing just from my body language. Gulping the student fumbled through his pockets and he held out a letter. Frowning I took the letter from his grasp and opened it.

Dear Arch-Mage,

Your assistance is required in the College as soon as possible, a strange object had landed east of the area and is producing a significant amount of power that is unknown to us.

Tolfdir

The words 'significant amount of power' from the letter had me interested but when it was mentioned that it is unknown, then it may cause trouble to the college. Sighing I understood what I must do and it appears I won't be receiving anymore sleep as it is. I looked back at the student, "alright tell Tolfdir I will be there as soon as possible but for now go back to the college and there you will wait for your punishment". His eyes grew wide with fear, alright I may have said punishment but what I meant is training with me which usually gets ugly. He nodded his head and quickly rushed towards the gates of Whiterun.

Right after he left I went back to my house and started packing up only the necessary stuff however, so that it will not way me down as much. I continued wearing my divine huntress armor since it is considered as light armor and I specialize mostly in light armor. Then I took my nightingale blade to use for my journey and also it is my favorite sword at the most, elegant but deadly. Then I took Mehrunes razor, a deadly dagger, beautiful very beautiful I mostly use it whenever I go do my assassinations. Ah yes, I am as well an assassin, and a thief- not really a hero now aren't I? But true to my actual duty, I DO protect the people only if the time is right and is needed. Though most would think I'm only doing this to gain fame and wealth, but their opinions does not matter to me. My actions will speak for me, and if they see it as a negative thing then it shall be a negative thing...for them.

Once I got my pack ready, also known as a few ultimate health potions and magicka potions, stamina potions aren't that useful for me unless I'm running away from guards...I'll bring a few just in case. Food of course and some mead, yes I want mead but I don't drink it often. Then an extra pair of armor light armor as well, I have a feeling this will be very useful. Keys always, and then money...I'm quite rich since I do some, well, 'dirty' work most of the time, so I'll bring 5000 septims. I was about to leave my bedroom when the Amulet of Mara gleamed in the slight dark room. I want to leave it, but I can just feel Mara telling me to take it. Now wanting to anger a divine I took it as well, but I didn't wear it. I wrote a notice to Lydia that I will be heading off and hopefully she won't mind that I didn't tell her straight at her face. I left the note by the dining table desk and went out. Hopefully if my plan goes smoothly I can finish this trip in 4 days.

I went out the gates and I was greeted by Shadowmere who appeared from the shadows. The horse is very strong indeed never found a better horse than him... Aside from Blaze, the fire horse might be getting restless back in her realm by now. I snickered at the thought, Blaze always was a fierce horse exploding every time she dies nearly killing me as well... Alright back to business.

I stroked Shadowmere's mane, and the memory of Astrid first telling me to greet the stallion appeared in my mind. Oh how I miss the others. Babette and Nazir and Cicero may be alive but the others weren't so lucky. I shook my head to keep my mind off of them for I cannot do anything if I remise in the past. I mounted the stallion "well boy, this might be a long ride, you up to go to Winterhold?" From the way he neighed I knew he didn't want to but he has no choice anyway, night mother would just bring him back for me to use. I gently stroked his mane to show my sympathy for he will be carrying me most of the time, then we were off.

~Winterhold 9 hours later~

Aside from a few bears, saber cats and wolves, Shadowmere and I were able to get to Winterhold relatively quick. I started to make Shadowmere do a trot instead since I might alarm the residents and that is the last thing the both of us need. I dismounted him and gave him his favorite treat, apples he clearly adores the fruit since in the void there is nothing like that.

I left him to stay at the inn there and I convinced the inn owner to watch over him for a while. He wasn't amused but neither was Shadowmere. Instead of staying the horse decided to go back to the void for the mean time. Scaring the inn owner shitless, I rushed away before real trouble can occur. By the start, if the bridge leading to the college I was greeted by Tolfdir along with the ugh the pitiful mage student, who was cowering behind the teacher.

"Ah! Dragonborn you finally arrived! I was expecting you-"

"Ah yes as you said in the letter, but I'm afraid the student needs a punishment later for his...comments to me, anywho lead me to the essence you found" I cut him off for I want to see what I came here for. He nodded his head dismissing the pupil who returned to the college eagerly. Tolfdir led me behind the college bridge pointing at a shining crystal like case by the river. Strange usually the black horse reporters would have made a notice about this.

The moment we got closer, I felt a surge of power coming from it. Never have I felt something like this. I motioned Tolfdir to stay close by since I know when power is dangerous and this one clearly is one. I examined the crystal-like nearly ice case and I noticed that there was something inside. I told Tolfdir to go to the other side and prepare a flame spell. I as well prepared a flame spell to see if we cab melts it. Slowly but surely I got nearer already casting the flame spell. Thankfully though the case is indeed melting slowly but its working.

After what felt like an eternity ( 1 hour) and constant rests to recharge my magic, I didn't want to use my potions. The ice finally melted revealing a handsome man, tall and he...was not wearing anything... I slapped a hang over my eyes and gestured Tolfdir to get some clothes for the man that we found. The old man snickered at me and told me to keep the man warm while he gets clothes from the college. I obediently obeyed since he was still my master even though I am the Arch-mage. I kept the ice heated careful not to burn the man. The flesh of the man was slightly pale but as time passed the flesh became slightly pinkish.

'Ah, he's finally thawing pit I see...I guess a little bit more and I cab rest' I thought to myself as I patiently wait for Tolfdir to come back. However, my whole body froze at the words he muttered that seems to be in a different language. I clearly know those words since I have received lessons from Paarthanux.

"Dovahkiin...fen...dir..." Those words were in dragon language no doubt. But those words...were only uttered by...no it cant be I killed him in Sovangarde! This man-!

"Dragonborn! I brought clothes hopefully you kept the man warm!" It was Tolfdir, and his words reminded me of my current position. I looked back at the man as fast as I can and noticed that his skin was paling again. I cast the flame spell again carefully though. Relief washed over me when the skin became pinkish again. Tolfdir laughed at me when he figured out what happened.

"Forgot about your task, aye?" I muttered shut up at him for saying that, it only made him laugh harder. I allowed him to put the clothes on the man well it was more like robes but whatever.

"I daresay the man seems to be a Breton, but his skin is like redguard, what race do you think the man is?" Those questions again. I swear almost everyone that lives in Skyrim judges people by their race. But this is Tolfdir so he might be asking me so that I can answer his questions. I shook my head at him.

"You clearly remember that I do not like talking about races so I will not mention any until I know WHO this man is" I strictly told him, who hummed in amusement. Old man sometimes creeps me out. He told me to conjure a deadra to help us carry the man to the college to be further healed. I honestly don't like summoning those things but with the situation in hand we would need the help. So I did and thankfully I received a deadra I can tell wont question the orders I will be giving. I instructed that he carried the unknown(?) man carefully and to follow us. The deadra raised an eyebrow but did as told, then we rushed, summons have a limited amount of time after all. Deadras only last 3 whole minutes so we ran. Luckily before the time ended Onmund came out to help and caught the man before the deadra disappeared.

Once we got him in and on a bed while Colette started to heal him for whatever injuries he may have. I would've done the healing myself but casting the flame spells took a toll on my hand and magic. For now I wait for Colette's words, whether he was fine or not and I was hoping for the latter. Thankfully after she finished, she proclaimed that he had no injuries but needed rest. The words he had muttered clearly shook me to the very bone, so before she left I told her that no one is allowed in the room at any circumstance. Black wings that resemble the night, eyes as red and shiny as rubies, and power greater than the great mountains themselves. I may have defeated him in Sovangarde but I can tell that this man is connected to it. At worst he might be the one I defeated but I can't really say...I just have to wait and see for myself, I will ask as many questions for my liking and nothing will stop me.

~2 days later~

The man was still asleep J'zargo changes his clothes for me, but he says that the power the man was releasing was getting stronger and restless as if it wanted to get out and ravage whatever it was in it's path. So now I'm the one changing the clothes since I can take on the aura he was releasing. It was not bad, but for 'lower' or 'weaker' people it is quite something. Not like I view myself as a powerful person, at some degree I am but not always. I quickly changed him and closed my eyes at the unnecessary view.

Right after he was changed I was about to get some food, one plate for me and one for him. Just in case he wakes up of course. Tolfdir would usually help me out preparing the food but he had to go somewhere today so I'm on my own- oh the others? Back in their studies, I can't have them neglecting those now can I? I know a decent amount of knowledge in cooking and I don't know much if I learned any in my childhood so I cannot judge that. Right when I woke up in Helgen, I never really remember what happened to me. When I was walking back to the room the strange man was in, I heard yelling and it was J'zargo. I starting walking faster.

"J'zargo wants you to stop! You might get hurt!- Oh, Arch-mage! Perfect timing J'zargo is having a hard time handling the strange man!" the cat was panicking it was obvious and frustrated. He knows that if he uses force he will get in trouble. When I entered the room the man was thrashing in the bed and J'zargo had to sit on top of the man to prevent as much damage as possible, the chair I was sitting on was broken as well. I placed the food on top of an undamaged desk as fast as I can without spilling and touched the man. Now he had a fever, he might be hallucinating as well from the way he was acting.

"You're alright, no one is coming to get you, but you need to calm down. We're here, I'm here, no one will hurt you so please relax" I said in a relaxed voice, I was surprised to myself that I was able to muster such a calm voice. The man briefly looked at me and then J'zargo as if thinking who to trust, and thankfully he trusted me and relaxed. I sighed in relief and dismissed J'zargo but without after making sure he is healed.

I sat down by the bedside and there he looked at me in a daze as if he was still trying to fix his pupils to see me. Ok that may be the case, he did just wake up after all and it was not a pretty wake up call. The past two days I was talking to him even though he wasn't responding but I bet he heard me because he relaxed when he heard me talk again. He was mouthing something but I couldn't clearly catch it.

"Dovahkiin...los...daar...hi?" my whole body froze once more. I was sure that he spoke that in...no, no it can't be! I have to make sure though. So I asked the most sensible question yet.

"Alduin, is that you?" call me a hoax, a crazy woman but I know only a few dragons that would speak to me in such language without attacking directly.

"geh" was his reply. My eyes widened a significant amount I presume because his eyebrows arched. Then his eyebrows raised as well after realizing how his face contracted. He was about to get up but I cast a calm spell on him to lull him back to sleep. Before his consciousness fated I saw a look of hate on his face. After the revelation, I retired on the floor leaning against the bed. My head was jumbled up and the only thing that came up in my mind were questions. Such as how, when, what did I do to deserve this, and why? The biggest question of them all, why?

I bet this is the work of Akatosh, the father of this arrogant and selfish god of destruction. There is no other divine that would do this to him or me! But I killed Alduin! No...I never did actually absorb his soul, to me it looked like as if it went back somewhere. Even if the soul went back to Akatosh that does not give him the right to incarnate Alduin into a man and toss him back to the mortal world and expect me or anyone in Tamriel to accept him! Wait he can because he is damn bloody divine that created nirn and all that I know! But why? Why me? Did I do something to the divine to deserve such a fate? Of all the people he decided to uncover his first born son, why does it have to be the enemy? Funny in all of the books I have read, there was one book that tells a story of a hero falling in love with his enemy. In the end, they died together holding each other, bittersweet right? This must be a work of Sanguine and Sheorogoath as well, those two deadra princes love to make my life crazy and hectic.

I groaned inwardly showing my displeasure as much as I could. But I would admit that Alduin does look very nice, but he may have the same attitude for he does have the same soul just trapped in a human body...I wonder how he will react to that fact. I may be a human, but like Paarthanux says I have the dragon blood in my veins so I always wanted to feel how it is like to be able to fly freely like any dragon would. Their graceful dances through the wind always did intrigue me, how did it feel like touching the clouds? Did it dissolve when touched? What type of feeling do the dragons get when they are able to unfurl those gigantic wings? Knowing that moaning and groaning and delving deeper in my new found misery would do no good, I woke up Alduin once again. Luckily enough the spell ran it's course so there was nothing stopping him from waking up now. The moment those eyes of his opened, fury erupted inside those golden eyes. Golden? I guess the color changes when he became human.

"los daar tahrovin?!" he screeched in the ancient language. Of course, he is the only one with the mind to use the language in a public space such as this.

"speak in our language! I cannot allow you to speak the ancient language without people knowing you are! You will be in terrible danger if you do!" I don't know what came over me but I didn't want him to die right now. Alduin snorted at me before sitting up using his new found limbs and looking at how he struggled with the limbs I fear that is not the only thing he doesn't know how to do. I was about to help him, but he slapped my hand away from him. Him doing that made something snap inside me, and before you know it Alduin was already up well I was holding him up.

I held him tightly so that he won't fall "listen here, you will follow my rules because if it weren't for me and my colleagues, you would've been trapped in that ice case of yours, you are too vulnerable to be doing anything rash" I hissed the words out as fast as lightning and as deadly as venom. His pupils dilated for a second before surrendering. But his pride will always be the biggest even for his human body, he forced me to release my hold on him. That was the only way to get him to stand up right so he fell on the bed almost instantly, it wasn't for me again he would've gotten hurt. If I had trouble killing him, I would be giving half my soul to a deadra by now just to help me get this trouble fixed! Not like I would anyway.

"you joor are very pitiful, why am in such a form that is clearly pitiful?" he insulted discreetly about my race, well not specifically which race but the entire mortal race. Never again would I want to deal with this dragon, but here I am.

"well you are a mortal now as well so might as well deal with it before something else happen to you now- besides it would be better if you stay alive at the moment, I would gladly bet a 1000 septims that you cannot survive this world without me" its a currency he has no idea about. He only glared at me, as if that was the worst. We decided to have a 'civil' chat before Tolfdir came back and was glad that Alduin was alright. The dragon has no clue about the kindness the old man was showing so instead of being grateful he nearly spat out an insult if it weren't for him stumbling on the sheets. If he wasn't Alduin I would've laughed, but this is just too...pitiful. A god reduced to such, I guess you might as well call this as punishment for losing against a mortal, and woman.

I decided to make a lie that Tolfdir was willing to buy saving my ass and Alduin's as well. After that Tolfdir had to leave to finish up the paperwork and wishes Alduin good luck in finding rest, saying that I was a handful when I can be. I may be a handful but I make sure that I return the favor by doing something worthwhile to others. Alduin merely raised an eyebrow at me, making me shrug. Then there was silence. It was deafening to be in fact, I wanted some noise but I know starting a conversation with Alduin may end up in a battle for who has the better insult.

"Did you...do this to me?" surprisingly he speaks first. The question was as annoying as a hornet, why would I even dare do such a thing?! I glared at him as best as I could.

"No I didn't and why would I do such a preposterous act? This would be a work of your father, after all, there is no divine that would be able to reincarnate the worst of the gods but him." I explained from my perspective of the whole ordeal. Alduin didn't seem please about that as well.

"Hmm, I do recall my soul being brought back to Akatosh, but his plans whether to keep my soul or not was really planned...I guess he made his decision with this...results" apparently even the god of all divines cannot contain a god of destruction. Funny, that is quite funny. I started laughing out of my own consciousness that I never noticed the daggers Alduin was sending me with that look.

This was how the day went by, after he ate...well I had to feed him, since he doesn't know how to use his limbs yet. Gods, this is like me being a mother and him being the infant, please do not make that true. After being fed though he attempted to attack me, and then we stumbled onto the floor with me dominating. He couldn't fight back just yet, too weak but with how he is just forcefully trying to win against me I knew that if he does learn how to fight he will be hard to beat but I'll still win. His hands that he is desperately trying to use against me was shoving my face onto the ground. His legs unluckily was on either side of me making him straddle me. Growling I made sure to use a lot more force that usual to push him off. Thank the divines he is currently weak. I was able to push the once before Dovah off of me.

"Alduin stop trying! You're only going to get yourself hurt!" those were not the words I was expecting to come out of my mouth. His eyes flashed me a look of confusion before it turned to rage.

"Tell me! Why should I not try to kill you now Dovahkiin? Once I regain my full strength you will be at my mercy!" He declared. My teeth started to grit together harder, I grabbed a handful of cloth from his clothes and held him up.

"You are weak, you have lost against me once and you shall lose to me once again if needed...but I'm afraid you need rest" before he could respond I knocked him out by hitting him hard on the head. Placing his body back on the bed, I walked out of the room exhausted mentally and very irritated.

This was not how I expected I will find out the identity of the man that was once trapped in the ice case. I smacked the wall beside me in irritation. I needed to relief some of my anger but I have no way to. Sighing I went out of the college looking for anything to kill anything. I looked around the area, only finding trolls and all of the easy stuff nothing challenging. Well that was until I heard a few lightning bolts by the distance. At first I thought it would be the students just testing out some spells, but when I saw those black robes I knew they were necromancers. But it looks like they were fighting something that is wearing something fancy. Sneaking towards them to see the fight as close as I could. Pale skin...vampires. I hissed through my teeth, vampires weren't really my most likable enemies if you catch my meaning. I nearly got turned to one if it weren't for Lydia having that cure all diseases potions when I got bitten. Those undead fully fleshed beasts will always irritate me to no end. Deciding that I don't intend to continue watching I equipped my bow and readied my bow, making sure that I was still by my hiding spot I release the arrow. Killing one Vampire I aimed for another before they could detect me. After I had killed the vampires I killed the necromancer next. I did not know the consequence however as I left the area I shiny object had caught my eyes. Curious I took it, and stuffed it in my pocket after figuring out the value. About 750 septims not bad for a random piece of jewel.

Thankfully by the time I got back Alduin was still asleep giving me the advantage to take in his complete form. For a God that wanted to eat the world he has a nice body in human form. But then again, why would Akatosh befall this faith onto his first born son? Sighing the only people who might know the answer to this could be Paarthurnax, the Greybeards or...the Blades. I started despising them when they asked me to kill Paarthurnas, my mentor in the way of the voice and a friend! No they didn't ask, they demanded me to kill him! I stopped visiting them often and would only visit if I really have to. They became like the last resort type of thing. If they don't know the answer then probably I or Alduin will never know why he was turned into a mortal or in his language a joor which means human. I always do feel bad for killing other fellow dragons, but that is what I was destined to be, made to be. I just feel resentment at my fate. Tolfdir came in and saw my thinking expression, indicated him that something might be up. He came in without talking and the silence was deafening in my ears.

"Tolfdir...is there any way someone can turn another living creature into another type of living creature?" hopefully he may give me some sort of league. All he gave me was a hum. To which everyone knows as 'I do not know'. Sighing I slumped further into my hunched position that I never realized I was in.

"well...there can be a way but you would probably need to sacrifice something or even contact one of the Gods to do such an act, but there was no real evidence of such theory...Do not tell me, you fell in love with your horse that your love is far too great that you need to turn him into a man?" He teased me in the last part. My whole face grew red with embarrassment and slight anger. He does have the right to tease me but going that far hurts my pride. I may have a slight overprotective sense around Shadowmere since he is one of the last of the original members of the brotherhood. The college took it as a joke, but only Tolfdir had the guts to make fun of me seeing my skill might evaporate their very being if they dare to...but I can never hurt my mentor in magic.

"please do stop joking about that" I gritted my teeth showing my angry side. Tolfdir only chuckled before admitting that he needs to finish his lessons. I glanced at the once dragon who was sleeping on the bed peacefully. Oh how I wish that was me right now but the risk of him attacking anyone is high and I do not wish that. I had cast a spell that would last a few hours of protection for any attacks he may try to do. With that, I delve into slumber.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

It took another 4 hours before Alduin had woken up from the slumber he was forced to be in. Of course, he was infuriated seeing the Dragonborn resting and looking so peaceful when he was here suffering from his transformation. He was about to hit her with his...limbs was it? When a cat(?) came in the room holding a platter of food. Unknown to him his stomach had grumbled, he had only noticed when the cat had started laughing.

"J'zargo had suspected you are hungry, so I have brought food for you and the Arch-Mage. She was tired from fighting the necromancers hours ago" the information slightly made his eyes widen by a fraction. Necromancers, he had heard about those beings that can resurrect other creatures or other humans as long as they were powerful enough. His priests had fought with those mages before only to end up weary in the end. For dovahs as he is-...was they were easy to kill. Shaking the thought out of his mind he looked back the cat, noticing the warm smile being directed at him.

"do you know how worried the Arch-Mage was when they first found you? J'zargo had first thought that she had lost someone or is about to lose someone important, with the look she had. No matter how hard she tries J'zargo will always see through her" the cat did seem proud of that from what Alduin can see. Grunting he looked at the platter. He is used to eating raw meat, but this was a mortal's way to prepare their food by cooking it.

The cat had handed him a plate filled with meat, bread, some of those greens he saw mortals had eaten before and also utensils that he has no knowledge on how to use. Just perfect. Alduin was about to demand the cat to feed him when he saw the glimpse of the tail leave the room discreetly. This was going very fine...Now he has to find a way to eat himself. Sighing he grabbed a utensil on his place that had 4 sharp points. He touched the edge, it wasn't sharp but it looked like it can be used as a weapon.

Alduin decided to use the utensil as something to kill the Dragonborn instead for eating. He put it aside and use his, hands(?) to eat. Grabbing the bits of meat on the plate and devouring it. He had to admit, it was better tasting than what he received earlier. He did not notice a bearded man enter the room and chuckle. Glancing at the man and then glaring at him was easy, but it was harder not to kill the man. The bearded man merely gave him a smile before reaching for the Dragonborn, shaking her slightly from her slumber.

"Tolfdir? What do you need?" The voice she used at first was harsh but quickly softened as the elder man was in front of her. He didn't quite understand them so he continued eating as best as he could.

"Eh? Already? But what about the guy? He basically doesn't even remember how to use his damn limbs!" Now that was an insult he was not going to tolerate. He can use the limbs his claws had been replaced with well enough!

"Be quiet joor! You are merely a weakling compared to me!" The elder man had looked at him with wide eyes before snapping his attention at the Dragonborn as quick lightning. Both had engaged in such a serious conversation that at some point Alduin stopped paying attention to them again. The other man clearly had some sort of recognition with his language.

The conversation took a turn for the worse when the elder man ordered the DragonBorn to go outside to continue their talk. The female reluctantly went out glancing at him briefly before doing as instructed. Staring at them with barely any interest, Alduin laid back down relieved of his needs. That was until he felt a certain knot on the lower part of the body. It seemed that whatever wanted to get out would burst any moment right now if he did not do it. But not knowing what it is he didn't risk it so he held it in. However, the pressure started to increase and he grunted in discomfort. No one really did notice the dragon's discomfort until another joor entered the room.

"Oh? Do you need to use the bathroom?" whatever the room she is talking about anything would do to just relieve this knot on the lower part of the mortal body. I nodded my head before she came over and helped me up leading me to a room where there was only a window, a wooden object, and water.

"Im sure that you know what to do so I shall leave you. Call out if you need anything" her voice made his ears scratch in agitation. Even the dragonborns voice was not like that, the half dragons voice reminded him of clear and smooth water only to turn into violent tides when angered. He couldn't even ask what he was suppose to do when she closed the door on him. Clueless her started thinking only holding onto a metal bar that he was actually grateful for. Well then...this might take some time...

-25 minutes later-

That had taken him far too long to realize what he needed to do to relieve himself. He wondered how long her was actually in this god forsaken room. He used the water to wash the liquid that had come out of him since his senses cannot take the smell. Opening the door to support the tiny bodies weight he went out only to regret his decision. Alduins skin shivered at the cold when he was a dragon he never bothered to think about the cold for he had resistance to it. He was sure that if he does not get in a room now he may freeze to death and not be able to take his revenge on the dragonborn! Finding another object to grab onto he found a barrel, or thats what he thinks the humans call it, grabbed onto it partially dragged his 'legs' to get to the room that he came from. That was until he heard someone screech from afar, more like a woman considering the octave the voice had reached.

"Why in oblivion are you naked?!" from the voice it was not the Dragonborn or the screechy lady, though he might reconsider whether it is her or not just from the voice. Turning around he saw a pale yellow face and a pale yellow hand reaching to grab his arm. Though she couldn't fully wrap around it for her arm was too small compared to the size. Shrugging her hand of her continued his journey only to be interrupted by the same person. This time he noticed that she was tall enough, and finally able to recognize her features...an elf. An altmer to be exact, in his own opinion they are stuck up and very arrogant about their race. They could not defeat a dragon to save their life! So how they win a war and "spread" their influence will be unknown to him forever.

"let me help you for we don't want to see your testicles any longer" she growled menacingly. Whatever she was talking about he did not want to know at all. He may hate the race well all of the mortality but he was grateful for her leading him to the warm room he had grown accustomed to. Mortal body sure is a hard piece of work indeed. Once he was able to feel the warmth he instantly went to the room he recalled before with the help of the help.

Allowing the body to drop down on the mass of fur the tension eased. He had a feeling it's from the cold. The elf merely grumbled in displeasure and went out probably to talk to someone.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" a woman wearing a weird looking armor came in, it looked a lot different from what he was seeing around these parts. Looking at the person he recognized the features of his sworn enemy.

"Dovahkiin" he hissed the name as if it was salt poured over his wounds. He had heard mortals say the phrase before. Eyes narrowed on him as if telling him another word from his mouth he would be damaged.

'ah yes, she did told me not to use the language' Alduin reminded himself once again. Why he was allowing himself to listen to what she had to say was going to be a mystery forever. She was wearing a hide like clothing and what seems to be a wolfs skin however her chest was slightly showing giving him a view of what the men in the whole race would be glad to touch. He may be curious but he does know wrath and weak, he is weak right now and her wrath is going to be her absolute weapon if he does anything. She leaned on the wall just by the entrance looking at him disinterested.

"Why arent you wearing the undergarments odmund had gladly let you borrow" so that is what those restraints were called. He had no idea how to deal with it so he ripped it, unfortunately, it kept calling whenever he tried to put it on. Alduin didn't bother answering that which earned him a ragged sigh. Looking at the Dragonborn he had recall of her talking to that elderly men while he was neglected.

"So...Tolfdir and I agreed that you would need... To umm... Move somewhere else rather than staying in the college and we have decided for you to stay with...me" she spat the last part as if it was poison. Was taking care of him that much work? Not knowing what to say he nodded his head slowly just in case she might say something else along with it. Just as he finished nodding he finished processing the new information.

'That mean I would need to stay along with her...NO" he exclaimed the last part with the voice of a hundred storms. Her teeth barred together in irritation. Both had gotten into a verbal fight. Her side is that without her Alduin would be doomed in this world. His perspective was that if he is left in her care he would need to suffer more than not having her by his side. Bystanders just stood out interested at the fight some had started to laugh at how their Arch-Mage was acting. Well, that was until she had used a shout to silence her unwilling guest. Everyone froze, others had already known of her power while others shook in fear and started asking what was that. That was mostly the new recruits those who already knew was still ruptured by the sheer amount of power.

Alduin did not know how weak his body actually was until now. The shout was enough to send the bed he was on breaking down and wood going everyone around the room and some had made its way out of the room scaring some of the recruits outside. Alduin could only stare up at the ceiling.

"You have no right to say no at the moment, the only time you DO have the right, is when I am sure you can fight" the last part confused him. Why would she want him to learn how to fight? Is that not the last thing she wants him to learn. He did not realize that he had voiced his thoughts.

"Yes, it is the last thing I need you to learn. However until I learn why you had been bestowed with a human body, you need to learn how to fight" the voice she had used was filled with authority and it did not leave him any room to allow him to complain. For some reason he found her power at the moment...alluring. Ignoring whatever she was saying again he fell into slumber.

~back to the dragonborn~

'Great not only did Tolfdir had found out that Alduin can speak the ancient dragon language but he is suspecting that I know the man's name which I do' I barely listened to what Tolfdir had to say for on this topic for this is my baggage. I had seen Colette leave the room one time but Tolfdir quickly grabbed my attention once again.

"Do you understand what hidden power this man may have? He may or may not be only a threat but he surely can be trouble for all of Tamriel! Are you listening?" Tolfdir had raised his voice at the end forcing me to look at him and actually listen. I wanted him to understand that this trouble is my trouble. However he says that if I have trouble then it is the whole College's unfortunate event! Who did all the work on successfully saving the world again? and again? and again?! ME! I hated the fact the only the people of Skyrim notices what I do for them, however the higher ups are a bit ungrateful. Well except for Jarl Balgruuf and Elisif. At least the Jarl's can show their gratefulness...well probably not Siddgeir. The man only see as if I am an ordinary mercenary that once I do something for him, he can dispose of me.

Alright besides thinking about my complaints I decided to avert my attention once again from Tolfdir and look at Alduin just in case he did anything wrong. However, once I looked in the room, he was bloody nowhere. Where in the gracious divines names is he?! COLETTE! She should know! I rushed out to look at her and saw her leave out the front of the college, probably running some errands. Thank god I saw her before she had left!

"Colette! Please wait!" The woman had stopped to look at me with wide eyes. She knew about my attitude and that I would never say 'Please' unless something really urgent is happening. To her the situation I will tell her might not be urgent but she knows absolutely nothing. Colette stops just by the edge of the gigantic gate.

"What mus you need now, Arch-Mage?" Her sass will forever be there, however, I do respect her she had saved me far too many times from bleeding out to be not grateful and respectful. Sighing in relief I made sure that my eyes showed how serious I am now.

"Have you seen the man Tolfdir and I had placed in one of the rooms here?" hopefully my voiced my seriousness. Her eyes rolled clearly annoyed that she was stopped for this reason.

"Ah yea, he looked like he needed the bathroom but because of his handicaps I had helped him towards the restroom, I informed Faralda to keep watch on him well just not inside"I thanked her and apologized for stopping her. She did not bother asking me about the situation and continued on her errand outside of the college.

I rushed towards the restrooms only to find it empty. I panicked I rushed within the college to see if he had wandered around. Not like he could but he is learning and that is not exactly good. I had asked the new recruits about him, their stutters did not help me. Again, am I that intimidating when I am panicking? Certainly I am not for my point of view, this is normal, but I guess for others it is not. I went up to my chambers and even to the library in a span of a mere minute. Maybe it was because the others were too afraid to go up against their superior that they had made way for me. That is nice of them but there was no need for them to be afraid of me, unless they just want to show their respect.

Rushing back to the room I had initially left him in I saw Faralda leaving the room with a scowl on her face. For some reason, my instincts were telling me to not get near her right now. Maybe I should've listened...she turned to me and looked at me as if I had hired someone to defile her innocence. Don't tell me, Alduin tried to walk out naked?!

"Ah Faralda just the mer I was looking for!..Have you-um- seen our guest?" her eyes tore at my very soul and I knew she might as well start throwing her fireballs at me.

"Yes indeed I have, in fact, I had brought him back to his chambers, Arch-Mage "Alright! We're back to the indirect insults! I sighed in relief and thanked her, but she didn't let me off without a piece of her mind and some advice.

Apparently she had a hygienic side...and she said I smelled...but I made sure to take a bath 2 days ago. Faralda forced me to take a quick shower and that she will be choosing my clothing. Did you hear me? She said that she would be the out choosing! As far as I know she loves to see me in some of the most revealing clothing I had ever seen. I even asked her once if she was interested in women and I earned a fireball to the face for that but she did admit she had a slight interest. Or maybe this is just her way to show that she wants to help me find a man/woman. I rushed my shower ending it in 5 minutes for I needed to speak to Alduin about some changing arrangements. Tolfdir wanted him out of the college, for if someone else figures out what language he can speak it may cause some disturbances. I had agreed that I will bring Alduin to one of my estates, but I have multiple and I don't know if I have a place for him to stay...AH! Elysuim Estate! Of course! Thank the divines I remembered that place, its been a few months the last time I had been there.

Walking out of the showers I looked out the door and by the desk on the right was my...falmer dark seeker armor...I had thought I threw that armor to the abyss of oblivion itself! My face turned red at her choice and wondered how she had managed to find the armor under that mess of clothing/armor dresser I had. Sighing in pure agony, I dressed into it. The only thing I did not like about the armor was that it is shows a good amount of my skin. I always did wonder why it is so comfortable when the falmer cannot even see to make sure that they are doing this right. After making sure that I did my best to cover up my private areas I went out and the cold chill had invaded the warm atmosphere inside the showers. Oh how I adore Skyrim. I now quickly rushed to the room where I now see Alduin laying down. I guess I may have taken a while longer, or it had taken me a while before I noticed he was gone from the room.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" I had exclaimed. This earned his attention and he answered me with a tried but husky voice. For some reason, this had made my body all tingly. Not wanting to say that thought I decided to tell him about what Tolfdir had told me just with some readjustments with how he said it of course.

I noticed how Alduin had scanned my body up and down, oh no he did just not. He may have been a dragon by blood and body before, but now that he is in a human form I will never ever allow this. I saw Alduin nod his head slowly as what I had said about moving at my place, his body suddenly froze, guess he finally noticed the meaning. But the way he said no was just aggravating. As punishment, I used a light fus ro dah on him, oh how I adore that shout! His body must be very weak to just fall hard on the bed that it even made the actual bed break. Seriously how cheap are the beds here?! No matter how elegant it looks it must be very old already!

I told him that he had no choice in the plans for now until he learns to fend for himself, yes even I admitted that. Alduin finally fell asleep, thats also when I noticed how quiet it was. Looking out the arch way of the room I saw the students along with Tolfdir looking towards me. Er, I forgot to mention this to the newer students didnt I? Tolfdir narrowed his eyes on me and the silent message got though me. Nodding my head I began packing up.

~an hour later~

Making sure that I had enough supplies for the journey to my estate, all I need now is a way to bring Alduin to Shadowmere. I don't think the horse will like the idea of someone else using her but me. Oh well he gets kicked its not my fault. I also made sure that I had packed some clothing for the...man. Hoping that he would not make his mistake of going out naked again I would need to teach about what is necessary in this world. But that would mean having to answer and deal with his half-ass remarks...Worth a shot at the very least. I looked at him and saw that he was still asleep, went out towards the hall of the elements. There is see Colette once again giving the speech to the new recruits about restoration.

"-ability to repel the undead cannot be ignored. Skyrim is well known to be full of these...Draugr, ancient Nord warriors who cannot find peace..." Hearing part of it I agreed with everything she had said fully, for I know these experiences. One had dared to interrupt her lecture.

"However you would need to admit that Restoration can only be useful if the mage was ever hurt, so, of course, those that are powerful and skilled enough will not need these spells. I myself do not find the use for restoration magic for I had never gotten hurt" there were murmurs throughout the hall. I saw Colette wrenching her eyes filled with hurt for only those that can recognize and understand how she feels. Wanting to do something I stood up and walked to the student.

"You what is your name?" I really did not want to ask but I would need to remember the name to prove my point later on. The youngster looked at me with a smug look as if I was about to agree with what he said. What an arrogant young man.

"The name is Flash, remember it for it will only take a flash of lightning before I become the Arch-mage", ah, so he is one of those people. One who ignores to know who their superiors are. Clearing my throat I looked at him straight in the eye. Looking at his eyes I saw arrogance, the longing for fame and wealth. Great use of his name though I give him credit for such a creative use.

I sighed in disappointment "may you repeat what you had said to your instructor?" I just wanted to give him pain and ask if he can cast at least the simplest of all restoration magic spells. However wanting to keep a positive name for myself here for I am the Arch-Mage I know I cannot do that. Though I would need to admit the way he used his name for his introduction was funny.

"Did you not hear me? I said that restoration magic is completely useless, so there is no point for it to be in the school of magic" I raised my hand hoping he knew what it meant when someone raises their hand. Instead of stopping he continued rambling on and on about how the skill was for the weak and for milk-drinkers. Milk-drinker aye? There were a coupled of gasps and whispers about how he was being disrespectful to me, finally, some newbies who knew who I am. He probably doesn't have any ears for he didn't hear that load whisper!

"May I ask you to...show me your destruction magic on me?" I didn't bother hiding my threatening tone. I saw Colette snap her attention at us, her eyes widened in surprised and worry. I didn't pay attention to her however, I only paid attention to Flash who's eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Of course! Anything for a beautiful woman!" he. did. not. just. call. me. that. That phrase just gave me the instinct to knock him down on the ground, thank god I have enough sanity to stop myself to do so. No man calls me beautiful after he insulted my friend and the restoration magic! Sighing in irritation I nodded at Colette who ushered the other students by the side to give Flash and I enough room for a tiny demonstration of his power and my power.

His left hand started to emit a wave of electricity. Ah, sparks, the beautiful sound of stupidity and arrogance. He dares thinks that I am that weak?! Oh, wait till I show him! Flashes left hand emitted a wave of frost spell, frostbite is it? From the magical wave, it is releasing it feels like it. I heard Colette cry out Auriels name probably praying that I would not kill the poor sod. Flash fired The frostbite first probably too slow me down, dodged it effortlessly, preparing a spell that I had found deep in the dungeons. Dragon's Teeth, a very powerful spell but I would need to be careful not to kill Flash with it. I used my hand to emit the spell and left my left hand empty, just to surprise him in the end.

I saw Flash grit his teeth at how easily I evaded the spell. With all the talk and claims that he will become the Arch-Mage, this is very very pitiful. Why must the students who use destructive magic be so arrogant? I targeted his right hand to stop him from casting any more frost spells, but I had forgotten about his left hand. It appears that he used the opportunity that I was focused on his right to attack me. Unfortunately, it directly hit my right shoulder making me cringed slightly from the hot searing after the pain that it gave me. Flash was laughing, what a sadistic bastard. I showed my revenge by blasting Dragon's Teeth straight to his stomach that sent his to the ground probably in pain and blasted 3 more, 2 on both of legs and 1 to his left hand.

"Listen to your instructors and this will never happen again. Understood?" the authority tone in my voice is probably what snapped him out of his mind. He nodded his head wincing in pain due to his injuries, he was lucky I went easy I usually go harder no matter what rank you are in. I only wanted him to get a taste of what his superiors can do after all. Colette instantly went to his side healing hands ready on both hands. Though I raised my hand to stop her.

"His injuries are grave! Why would you use such a powerful spell on him?! He is new!" her words did nothing to change my plans. Giving her a look, she gave up knowing I will not budge.

"Stand up and show me that the pain you had received is nothing for you like you had said before. If not you will admit that you need to learn restorations spells to heal yourself and not rely on others to heal them for you, you milk-drinker" I snarled the insult at him. His lips were shut tight pressed in a thin line before saying the sentence I was dying to hear.

"...yes I would need to learn the restoration magic to heal myself for this pain is unbearable" my eyes narrowed at him before I took out the spell grand healing and healed in in 2 casts. The others were looking bewildered and amazed at the efficient casting and the elegance that came with it.

Straitening my posture I scanned the hall "Now all of you who had agreed with this young man would need to change your minds. This is the potential restoration magic has and for those who disagrees must probably think that they can withstand my magic?" I raised an eyebrow questioning them. All shook their heads learning their lesson through someone else. Exhaling I exited the halls but not without hearing the comment that would spill the beans.

"And that is why you should not provoke the Arch-Mage and her mastery in a skill, she is no laughing matter and insults of that school of magic will bring you either verbal lecture or physical lectures like this young man." It was Ancano, why oh why I did not kill him the spot when I was saving the college and world again! He may be good for advise now since he pledged his allegiance to the college but that elf would not leave me alone! It was like Cicero all over again! Both are mad, and both are skilled in their own game! Surprised murmurs erupted from the group and a loud resounding shout of "WHAT?!" echoed even out of the college.

I went out back to the room and saw that once again Alduin was gone. Panicking I abruptly turned around only to bump into Ancano. His tall frame towering over me. His sharply shaped eyes gazing at me with intensity. I raised an eyebrow in question,

"if you are looking for your companion, Tolfdir and I had moved him to a carriage, all you need now is to get your blasted horse to attach itself to the carriage" I thanked him for moving the guests for me and I began walking out. I could feel his eyes behind me scanning me, and that's what did it, I ran out. That somewhat frightened me and I do not know why. When I reached the end of the bridge I can see Tolfdir trying to reason with Shadowmere. Thank goodness he is a very patient man.

I stepped up told Tolfdir that I will handle everything from here and out thanked him for everything and to watch out for Ancano. He nodded his head understanding what I had meant. I was able to convince Shadowmere to be attached on the reigns of the carriage. I know she isn't used to it but its worth the shot. Shadowmere stomped her feet on the ground telling me to hurry up, or else she would just run off. Buckling the carriage onto her side and sat on the front seat of the carriage to guide her. Well, she was probably expecting me to ride on her back from the way she looked back at me.

Shadowmere neighed in annoyance before settling down with a snort. I swear this horse was a human in another life with the tantrum she's giving me! Huffing in displeasure I made myself comfortable knowing about the long trip we would be having.

~Back to present~

Now were in Whiterun in my estate named Elysium Estate, a beautiful piece of land outside of Whiterun. As far as I can remember Alduin was not happy about being moved, but he is somewhat grateful that it wasn't as cold as it back in Winterhold. We're back to the time I started this tale but boy does I not like it. It will take a long time for me to get used to someone else being in this estate after all.

Oh? I didn't tell you my name yet? Well, the names Rinoa Stellar and this the tale of how Alduin is coping with being human.

~Prologue end


	3. Chapter 3

Alduin remembered waking up his body warm than what he felt before. Opening his eyes he was in a room, a spacious room to be exact. Sitting up he was glad that the warmth was still there, in front of him was a fireplace far enough to not burn him but powerful enough that he can feel the heat. Frowning he recalled the Dragonborn saying that they will be moving and that he said no- ah now remembered clearly. He was 'defeated' pitifully when he had accidentally exclaimed no put loud. Why is he saying accidentally? He meant it! This meant that he is stuck with his sworn enemy through life and death! However, this time, she is dominating and is submitting...for now.

His eyes scanned the room around him. Besides the fireplace, there a countless amount of books, closets and surprisingly an open bathroom. While looking at the clothing on the desk by the bathroom his eyes caught a glint of a jewel. Only flawless gems can shimmer that bright in someone's eyes. Dragons tend to take as many valuables as they could, he may be human but that is one trait that he will never forget. It seems that there is one thing they have in common. The love for rare and valuables items was one of the most common traits for those that has the blood of dragons. Well, mortals are like that but it seems to them anything with worth will do. He grabbed onto the bed post to help himself stand up and began walking to the desk. Alduin was still not used to walking, however, bit by bit his practice was paying off. This reminded him when he was barely a newborn hatchling trying to fly.

Reaching the desk his eyes widened in delight at a number of flawless sapphires diamonds and emeralds, only the most valuable gems are here as far as he can see. There were soul gems as well however these were black soul gems the most valuable and rare of any soul gems. Capable of holding the most powerful souls. His senses were alerted when he heard a door open. He snapped his attention towards the sound and there...was a sight maybe any mortal men would go for. Alduin was not one of those men for he had no idea of the customs here but he did recall once about his priests needing to relief themselves with human contact. Af far as he remembers dragon race came directly from Auriel himself. This woman was not the Dragonborn that he knows but her presence alerted him.

"Oh, it seems the handsome guest had wakened up~ Too bad you are my master's guest or I would've ravished you where you stood in Dibella's name" the woman seemed happy that he was a man. The mentioning of Dibella peaked his interest however he has no interest in talking with her. The woman huffed annoyed for not getting any response. Her actions spoke clearly for her it seems. She pressed her body against his making sure that her assets were pressed against him. Unfortunately having no idea what was happening to him he only glared at the woman.

"You have no right to go up to a guest like Lavender" the voice made the woman in front of him stiff as a dragon bone. The woman- now he knows called Lavender- spun around to meet the glare of the Dragonborn that does seem unhappy at the predicament.

"Mistress! You must be mistaken I was only greeti-"

"Save your excuses. Prepare lunch the man must be starving for having to sleep all that time" no room to argue Lavender nodded her head and sped her way to another area of the settlement it seems.

The Dragonborn sighed but he was not sure if it was from relief or fury, he preferred the latter. Looking at him the woman's eyes hardened before relaxing.

"Like we had talked about in the college you were moved into one of my estates. Make yourself comfortable however dare break simple 4 rules I will have you eaten by the saber cats in the tundra area." Her threats meant absolutely nothing to me. However, I do know she is serious. Reluctantly I nodded not wanting to die already. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter.

"1. You shall now call me any other name or title but my name, Which is Rinoa Stellar by the way" he knows her first name but not her family name. However no matter how long he has been ruling and dominating the world he has never encountered a family with a family name 'FireSpirit'. Alduin slowly nodded his head clearly not sure whats the use of this rule.

"2. I shall be training you from this day onward until I deem you ready by yourself, but let's admit that will be not for another few months" she way she had declared that I will be stuck with her made me remember once more that I am now trapped and nor free. I grumbled before nodding looking straight into her eyes.

"3. You will be able to do what you want freely beside killing in public of course. Refrain from doing anything too vulgar, however." What does she mean by that?! Doesn't she remember that I was once a dovah that knows nothing of a mortals needs?! I did not like being told however this will be the only time I will do this. I nodded once more.

"4. And finally do not, and I mean do not enter this bedroom if the door is closed cause it means that I am taking a bath, dare break that rule I will make sure why my last name is 'FireSpirit'" I have an idea by what her threat meant. Why would I even want to see her naked in all her glory? I may not know mortals that much, however, I do know that women tend to have a very different shape and form for a mortal man.

"I understand, dovahkiin, I do not need your help from now on I shall learn by myself" I had told her. However, the look she gave me made my body froze and for some reason, this pitiful human body had dared shiver. I Am Alduin reduced to nothing but a cowering mortal.

We argued for a few minutes negotiating with her was dreadful. I had negotiated with my fellow dovs, however, negotiating with a human is exhausting. The Dragonborn had said that I cannot speak my native and powerful language freely with her slave in the house. Also, she informed me that, that woman Lavender is not a slave. Just someone who offered to take care of the estate while she is away. I agreed if she only allowed me to do what I want freely as I wish. Of course, that would involve killing only if really needed.

We made an agreement that I am allowed to do whatever I want as long as I am in the estate otherwise I have to ask her. I thought about the agreement, at least she gave me the freedom I want however inside only. May my father decide her fate I hope he sends her to the depths of oblivion. She stalked away from me hurriedly after she heard her slave- ah no housekeeper she really is protective of people even like Lavender. She didn't even bother waiting for me while I still struggle, I saw a wooden stick and took hold of it. Using the stick as some sort of handle I began my agonizing journey to the very near room. It seriously had taken me just 5 mins to get to the door of the room I am in. I had fallen once and I had thought that with the noise the Dragonborn would've run over. Instead, no one came, very intriguing. Before I left the door, something had caught my eye and it looks very, very familiar...

The blasted Elder Scrolls. This time, however, she has it displayed next to the door. I am guessing she did that so whenever someone walks in they would see her achievement...Quite arrogant of her. Memories of being defeated by her using the item that had sent me forward in time was not a pleasant memory. Used it to her advantage and had defeated me with no regrets. Who am I kidding? This is her destiny that had been fulfilled! Dragonborn for bloody sake! Sighing I forced myself to lock those memories away once again and continue on with my task. That is to fill my aching stomach with food. I once again began my treacherous suppose to be a short journey. Once turning right I was met by the smell of cooked meat. My stomach began to ache once more. Lavender gave me a glance only to look away again a red hue forming on her face. What is wrong with her? Dragonborn looked at me with her cheeks filled with food only for her eyes to widen and she started to chock. Yes, die in the most embarrassing way.

"Will you please make sure that you fix your clothing?!" she yelled at me after Lavender had given her some milk(?) to ease her chocking. Oh so even she can be 'decent' I see. How decent can she be when she slaughters her own kind with her own two puny human hands! Dark thoughts had begun to pile into my mind. I was close enough to a knife and was about to reach for it when I heard a deep voice behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the voice was deep enough for me to figure out that it was male. Turning around to meet eye to eye with a scarred and painted face. The look was nordic and warrior like. There was no doubt the man could've been the DragonBorn's mate. The man was frowning clearly suspicious of me and my actions. Clearing his throat he helped fix my attire.

After binding the last knots he looked me in the eye once again "now it's time to eat" the man made his way towards the Dragonborn and had tapped her on the shoulder. I was slightly curious for I thought human showed their affections by pecking each other's mouths. Lavender coughed onto her hands and continued cooking. The man had sat the seat next to her on her left. Lavender had guided me to a seat on her right. It appears that the Dragonborn did not intend to hear me that she is indeed claimed. There was no reason for her to do so for I cannot be attracted to such inferior beings.

Lavender had given me a plate, a set of utensils and went outside. The silence was...wavering a tad bit. The tapping of utensils increased. The ragged breathes of boredom had increased to the point where one had clearly meant it when placing the tankard on the table. Of course, it wouldn't be me or the Dragonborn. It was merely her mate.

"well now, what is your next adventure?" no sweet names? I had thought that humans use sweet names such as dear, love or whatever it is to show that they care? The red-haired redguard stopped eating for a second before eyeing me. She gave me a crooked smile and my back had suddenly felt cold.

"we'll Vilkas...However, I will not need your assist-" The man named Vilkas stood up abruptly as if this was the worst news he had ever heard in his entire puny human life. Human life is too short to be even considered significant. However, I did hear that some races had interbred. Interesting however nothing is more superior than a dragon!

Vilkas narrowed his eyes on the Dragonborn this time "Harbinger! Alea nor Farkas will ever forgive me if something terrible happens to you! I will come to whatever journey you shall be going to" both had looked at each other. Not one of them had moved an inch. Finally, she gave up. Finishing what she was eating she stood up and went towards the door. Turning around she gave a look devoid of any emotion.

"Fine, however, get in the way of whatever I will be doing I shall have your skin" she threatened lowly before going out. That was certainly the first time I had heard her threaten another mortal that is not me. Ah yes, I did recall being told by one of my fellow brethren's that she assaults other humans if they do not follow her or if they attack her first. That is definitely the opposite of my father had wanted from me however she is the so called savior.

"I apologize for the little show we had put up just now" the man had apologized to me however I didn't really pay much attention to him. I was thinking about what the Dragonborn must be doing to not release her anger to her mate. Oh right, I would need to confirm that later on.

The food that Lavender had made is delicious for someone who looks like she knows nothing but to clean. Vilkas had stood up and excused himself after seeing that I will not talk to him and went outside as well. It appears I am the only one left in here. I tried to stand up only to fall face first towards the table and hitting the other utensils. If I only had my dragon skin then this would not hurt at all. Not wanting to anger the already raging dragon killer I had tried to clean up the mess I made until Lavender had burst through the door. We looked at each other, her face filled with surprise while I only stood there.

Her face then turned alarmed "Goodness! Your face is bleeding!" she reached over to help me but I didn't want the help. I am still Alduin! The God of destruction! There is no way I shall be assisted by a human as herself! I sneered and swatted her arm away. The mortal's face went from surprised to enraged in a matter of seconds. As if some god had given her power she tackled me and then we were on the floor, her straddling me by my lower waist.

"That is no way for you to treat a woman who is clearly trying to help you~" her voice was slurry. It made this body squirm. Whatever she was trying to do it did not exactly show 'helpful' by any means. She may say that but my instincts say so otherwise. Lavender started to move her hips by mine and then a wave of the unknown had hit my body. For some reason when I groaned her eyes showed, please.

She continued doing just that and I kept giving her what she clearly wanted. I had thought this torment will last forever until the door was once again slammed open. This time, there was a seething Dragonborn watching us.

"Lavender! Must I need to warn you again?! Do not do you arts of Dibella to MY guests!" her eyes locked onto Lavender's deep purple irises. Lavender had quickly got off of me and jumped towards the other woman.

"Mistress, please! This is all a misunderstanding! I assure you that there was not-" the other raised her left hand. I noticed how Lavender suddenly became alarmed. Curious I sat up and watched hoping to experience a gruesome death of a mortal. The ground beneath shook slightly making the wench kneel. The slayer did nothing but kneel on one knee before whispering words into Lavender's ears that I did not hear. Lavender withered in fear before she completely fell down on the floor.

Dragonborn stood up and grabbed a handful of clothing from Lavender's clothes. Then she dragged the younger girl to another room? I guess she has a second floor to this part or maybe a basement most rich would love to have a stylish home after all. From all the adventures she had encountered after all must be worth her time. The redguard came back down with a slap on her arm. I can obviously see the red hand print on her arm.

"Now that is over...want a cup of tea?" she asked me

"I would rather have your head on a spike!" I spouted at her only to receive a glare in return. We are not supposed to get along at all anyway.

~next week~

Dear Divines,

The day had felt quite...quiet. I did not hear a single yell nor a single thud of someone falling, Alduin, and that is pretty rare considering it had been a week since we had been in the estate. All we did was fight, and complain at each other. Then there were times where we were actually civil. Hopefully, the Greybeards will be able to help me out but before that, I have other things to do.

Signed by Rinoa

I finished my entry for the day a bit more hopeful than last week. Alduin was able to walk a certain distance now, but nothing very useful. He only got used to walking around the house itself, and I need him to get used to walking and running ALL OVER THE PLACE. I sighed once more before tucking my journal away in my hidden drawer under my bed. I am very very secretive when it comes to my notes.

I looked out the window to see Shadowmere with Alduin, a rare sight to behold. I placed my chin on my right palm while watching them interact.

"all right you damn mare, you shall help me walk, for the dovahkiin shall not help me" who in Dibella's name did I ever said I cannot help?! Shadowmere merely snorted in annoyance before bending slightly to help out the part-dragon. Alduin was able to grab onto the mare's mane, but it seemed he grabbed onto it too tight for Shadowmere released a piercing cry.

Divines...you did say you shall me right? Please help me out now. I am planning to start my journey for the Throat of the World tomorrow after all. I need all the essence of patience in my whole human being to last the journey. For now, this will be the official start of the fallen dragon. I thought this could've been a very relaxing time. Guess not.

What does Akatosh have in store for us?

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 weeks already and Alduin was able to walk efficiently now. However, he must get used to using a weapon, like all people in Skyrim is accustomed to. I prepared an iron sword for him, however, I do not know if he will get used to it. After all, this will be his first time ever since he turned into a human to even hold such a dangerous weapon. Alduin better not have any thoughts about using the sword against anyone... I sighed before placing the sharpened sword back to weaponry. That was my first sword throughout my whole adventure so it holds my first memories. Not like I remember any other memory ever since Helgen. I looked out the window and saw Alduin trying to talk to Shadowmere, the mare still despises him. Can't say that I blame her, he is arrogant and serious for anyone's good. Vilkas had decided to return to Jorrvaskr to do some quests.

"You darn horse! Kneel before me so I shall ride you!" ah the typical command that Shadowmere never listens to. He should really just listen to what the horse says and be dealt with. Honestly, I don't even remember why I bought him here...ah wait. It was to make sure that the college will be fine. I am the Arch-Mage and it is my duty to protect my students. Yes, even the arrogant asses that joined. I opened the window casually.

"Shadowmere, do as the man says, do not fret if he makes a move I'll be the one that will deal with him" that might have reassured the mare. The mare snorted at me before kneeling to give what the dragon wants. Alduin huffed at me, slightly annoyed that he cannot force the horse to do as he says himself. Alduin climbed Shadowmere, as he forced his heels to hit her sides harshly, I saw Shadowmere looked over to me. Clearly annoyed that I allowed this to happen. I smiled apologetically at her, wishing that it was not my responsibility

The graceful mare trotted along the garden carefully avoiding the crops that I had worked so hard on. Although she did look very tempted to step on it, thank Sithis that she had a heart to not do so. Shadowmere allowed Alduin to ride her for another 30 minutes before stopping abruptly and let her back side be in an angle where Alduin would fall down. Alas, the world eater had fallen... from the back of a furious horse. Shadowmere huffed and trotted away to her stall eating the hay I had so gracefully placed inside. Alduin muttered something that I was not able to hear, but I can tell it was a complaint. Deciding to be a nice person, I went out of the house to see what he was doing. His actions were rather quite peculiar. Alduin would constantly look at the ground as if something was on it that even he cannot figure out what it was. Then I got a good view of it.

A crystal, but it didn't look like any other crystal I knew and saw before. This one was glowing faintly but the glow would go on and off in a heartbeat. Alduin was about to reach for it when I realized what it was. A blasted dwarven mechanic bomb.

"ALDUIN- STO-" before I could even say my warning Alduin touched the bomb and the whole thing exploded. My vision went white and all I could hear was wood breaking and Shadowmere's cries by the distance. I felt my whole body hit something hard but at the same time soft and I dread the feeling that I may know what I landed on.

~and hour~

I woke up my head throbbing in pain and my whole body felt as though it had been sliced by dwarven traps over and over again. That was until I remembered about what happened earlier. I don't even know what the time is anymore, all I know is that my home has been blown up. As the sight of my once glorious home reduced to nothing but ashes all I could worry about is Shadowmere and surprisingly Alduin. I wanted to get up but something had restrained me, and that something had arms which were encircled around my torso.

Alduin's face was bleeding at a significant rate. I cast grand healing upon him and I noticed how some burn marks disappeared while some stayed tainting his once smooth complexion. My home wasn't exactly burned down, but it was still burning. However, in the distance, I saw a charred figure. My eyes widened in horror. I rushed over to the charred body caring little for my own injuries.

Lavender... The poor girl, the blast must have hit all the way to the tiny room above. Her once gorgeous face and body were now complete taken over by blisters charred areas that are still spreading as well as a missing limb. I bit the bottom of my lip reaching my hand towards her to see if she was still conscious. But as my senses told me her life was gone. It wasn't like she had anyone waiting for her besides waiting for me. I prayed to Arkay to guide her spirit to a benevolent place. She deserves it, after all, she had done for me. I looked back at Alduin and saw that he was looking at me. Gulping I walked back, with my head high and my resolve breaking slowly and painfully. My heart clenched at the loss of a friend.

"Dragonborn, what in oblivion's name happened?" was that all he could say? After he caused all that trouble? After not listening to what I told him? But I could not blame him. It was not his fault he did not know that a dwarven mechanic bomb was planted on the ground. Whoever planted it must know be quite foolish to ever pick a fight with me.

"You had grabbed a dwarven bomb. Only a few of those were ever found. If there was a person who knew where a dozen may be then we are in immediate danger" I rushed away from him carefully picking up the dead girl's body. I winced as I felt the heat radiating off of her carcass.

I walked over to an empty patch under a tree just outside of the estate borders and placed her there. She always told me how she never liked the thought of being buried alive or even dead. Doing her that one last indirect favor she always gave me, I laid her under the trees and noticed just how peaceful she looked despite her missing limb and her brutally burned body. I know that this may be dramatic and overall insane but I wish I was the one that raised her considering she was raised by Dibella loving freaks. I gave my last prayers and goodbyes before heading back to the estate.

The sound of a horse neighing was paradise to my ears. Shadowmere is safe and sound! Praise Sithis for protecting her! I rushed towards the stables and witnessed how Alduin was trying to 'clean' the wound that was on Shadowmere's left front hoof. I casually walked over placing a hand on the enraged horse. Once she saw me she instantly calmed down. I guess if you see Alduin's face you can't help but feel panicked for me. My mouth twitched upwards forming a small smile before gazing at Alduin. The dragon was looking at the ground, glaring it with his harsh gaze. If his eyes could sprout out fire, the ground would be scorched by now- ok bad joke right when your friend just died from severe burns.

"Shadowmere, I guess it's time to do back home, aye?" her neigh was high-pitched and excited. She knew what I meant. It was time to go back to Dawnstar Sanctuary. Alduin raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Kolos, Dovahkiin?" I glanced at him as I stroked Shadowmere's mane.

"Dawnstar Sanctuary, it's time to go home" I mounted Shadowmere holding out a hand towards Alduin. Although Shadowmere had tried to stop Alduin from mounting him a couple of times. I had to give her an apple to calm her down, seriously just how selfish she is to limit one person on her back?

Alduin must be really heavy if Shadowmere doesn't want him on her back. That or Shadowmere just know that he is a dragon. Last I heard Sithis was trying to get ready to tame a dragon- also know as ME. As we rode off towards Dawnstar I looked back once more. My home was practically OK on one side, but on the other side, it's completely open. I would seriously need to go back later for the important stuff.

Alduin gripped my waist as Shadowmere ran faster than he was used to. I think Shadowmere might be a sadist as well... I still love her, though, best horse Sithis can ever provide me.

For now, I need to go back and rejuvenate my broken soul within the Brotherhood, plus they can train Alduin while I'm gone. I don't know how he will cope with Cicero, though... For now, I'll pray to the divines for better luck and for guidance. Having the world eater as my 'companion' for now is worrying so to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived, Shadowmere was neighing with happiness. She didn't even bother letting us drop ourselves off and shook Alduin and I off of her back. I glared at the beautiful horse, she loves the Dawnstar sanctuary more than I love my sleep! I told the secret password and the void horse instantly went in. Her neigh alerted everyone else in the room. For Sithis's sakes- not the jester!

"Oh, dear listener~! You're back, oh you're back~! Oh. But who is the guest?! You should've informed us first!" Cicero greeted me with his giddy attitude and he instantly saw Alduin considering the dragon towered over him. Damn, how tall is Alduin in this form?! Cicero was relatively short being a Breton man and all.

"I did not have time Cicero, now we need a group meeting- gather the others, now" I commanded sternly, Cicero complied happily yelling at the top of his lungs that I was back. I saw Shadowmere beside the coffin and this made me smile slightly. I guess it was a good idea to come here.

I scratched my head and looked at Alduin, he was looking at the coffin- ah damn. I told Alduin to not dare look into it or dare touch it. He grumbled but agreed to what I said relatively smoothly. I got him to follow me downstairs where everyone was already gathered. Nazir did not look pleased when he looked at me, and the scorn on his face on deepened when he saw Alduin who was by my side with a blank expression.

Both had a stare off before Babette snapped Nazir out of it. The redguard complied easily. Cicero was next to me in an instant practically jumping on his tippy toes. I swear if he starts calling me again with that obnoxious title I will-

"Oh~ Listener~! Shall you explain who the...guest is?" he eyes Alduin with genuine curiosity. Honestly, I didn't want to explain all over again. But I might as well get this over with.

Starting from the very beginning on how I found him, got him acquainted with my mentor and nearly killing the both os us instantly during the fire. I did not mention anything about Alduin being the World Eater turned human yet. After all, I do not need any more drama today. Babette looked at me with a bewildered expression, however.

"Wait... you said your home lit up on fire?" she asked slowly.

"Yes... It did, basically, half of my home is burned down" I heard a neigh upstairs and I knew that Shadowmere was agreeing. That sneaky horse!

Babette pinched the top of her nose. What? Did I do something wrong?...

Then she said it. "You do remember that you have all 3 elder scrolls in your room, and other powerful daedric artifacts, right?" I started staring. Then looked at the others. Cicero had his eyes wide open his jaw slackened. Nazir only looked at me as if I was a sea serpent. Alduin on the other hand...

"What? Dovahkiin! What is the meaning of this?! Leaving such priceless possessions!" he yelled at me. He didn't even bother NOT using the dragon word of Dragonborn. Babette looked at him, her vampire eyes widening from the surprise, Nazir dropped the sword that he began to polish from boredom. Cicero on the other hand only looked at me, his eyes widening.

I was about to retort when I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

'Child... come, and I shall speak with you' crap. One thing that I consider a bad thing being the listener. Is that I would need to do the tasks the matron provides. I know I can do it anytime, I seriously am just very lazy to go around the damn area to look for the client. I began my way towards the coffin and waited for her voice.

'Sithis had taken notice of your... companion. However, you must do everything in your power to not get attached to him. Sithis advice to kill him while he sleeps. Child, it is best to listen... then to idle' she stopped talking after that. But why? Why should I kill him? Sure, I would before since he tried to devour the world. But now... he's just a man now.

Fuck, I got attached already. I gave a breathless laugh while I looked down. Nazir tried to create a conversation with the half-dragon who only ignored him as he ate his steak. Babette was watching Alduin her fangs slowly appearing. When was the last time she had a feeding? I walked downstairs only to be dragged back up by a certain jester. I heard a chair fall down and Nazir suddenly yelling.

"Cicero! What now?" I asked as I tried to regain my footing. He may be smaller than me but he definitely has power.

"Oh~ Poor Cicero only wants to spend time with his dear listener~! After all, we rarely play now~!" I gave him a stoic face. I shook my head in disbelief,

"Maybe later, cicero... I'm not really in the mood" I comment as I head for my room instead. Lucky me for getting my own room. I halted and thought carefully. Where was Alduin going to sleep? Cicero is out of the options since the dragon can barely contain his anger around the jester. The others, however... I don't think they appreciate a dragon within their premises. That leaves one option.

My room.

I groaned inwardly and leaned on the wall beside me as I thought of possible ways to contain my emotions. First I realize that I am liking the dragon. Second, sharing a bed won't help me. Three, I have other matters to worry about, Nightmother's advice is one of them. Last and foremost, Alduin is still the enemy. Oh, fate. You love to play your cards, don't you?

I walked back downstairs, dragged Alduin to my room and threw him on the bed. Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to do ANYTHING. I heard him grumble before the bed started creaking. I opened my wardrobe to look for something comfortable. Nothing. Seriously, I need normal clothing. I glanced back to Alduin only to find him tucked in the bed. I smiled to myself and walked towards the man. I gazed over his form and I was able to appreciate his features clearer.

A wide prominent face. His neck looked... delectable. His arms regardless of his limited training, it was muscled. I huffed, as expected from the first-born. Even in human form, he has to look powerful, doesn't he? I sighed before laying next to him, getting as much space away from his was difficult since it was a double-bed. I closed my eyes hoping to have a good night's rest. But his stench invaded my nose and the wolf within me howled pleased at the smell. I totally forgot that I had a wolf within me. I grumbled stuffing my face on the pillow as I slowly drifted back to sleep. Hopefully, this time I can finally get some fucking sleep.

~8 hrs later~

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist for starters. Not. Weird. At. All. I took the arm off not bothering the fact that he might wake up from the disturbance. I stood up went straight to the wardrobe to change into my armor when I heard laughter and some loud noises just behind the door. A loud neighing also caught my attention. Oh, Sithis... what now?

I opened the door in a hurry and I was greeted by an altmer, and I instantly recognized who she was. I rushed towards the altmer and I can hear her creative remarks, which I can barely understand. She caught my eyes before I was even able to speak.

"Well, well, well, the listener was able to listen to our bickering! How are you doing?" she greeted me with a small joke. I chuckled giving her a handshake.

"Could be better! Skylar, how is your trip with your friends?" I eyed the cat and the dog. How does she even survive them? I saw how she visibly sighed earning laughs around the room.

"I encountered the justiciar Commander and I gave him the advice to win the woman he adores~ despite being twice the century older than the girl" My eyes widened in disbelief. Skylar giving advice? Dear Sithis, the world is ending! As if she read my mind she elbowed me in my stomach making me grunt from the tiny pain.

"Har, Har, my dear friend~ But seriously, he adores her! I even met her through one of my travels! A beauty I tell you, and let me tell you now ever since I gave him that advice 4 years ago their relationship blossomed! " I laughed along with her. I nodded at Inigo and the dog... I only nodded at the dog until he began to talk.

And here I thought Shadowmere had a temper... The dog, Barbas, complained as to why they were lounging around here. Skylar hissed at the dog stating how she missed me and the others. Babette gave a toothy grin, showing her fangs, and Cicero only jumped in joy. Nazir was busy talking with the other recruits and he didn't really bother much with Skylar's presence. I asked if she knew the commander's beloved, she said Rinka FireSpirit. My eyes widened in disbelief. The runt? From the guild? Well, I'll be damned! She had the Commander of the Justiciars wrapped around her finger! I do need to catch up with her. The last we talked was... 10 years ago! Quite a long time to be honest. A fine woman now indeed. She never mentioned about the commander though and hearing that they are in a relationship only got me curious. The trouble in the guild did cause a rift between us... Nonetheless, I would love to see her again!

Our joy ended when a door opened to reveal Alduin, and he looked displeased. We looked at each other. Our glares intensified and Skylar shifted next to me uncomfortably, Inigo had his hand on his sword ready to attack.

"Why did you not wake me up? I awoke to not feel your presence next to me" he bluntly said. My jaw slackened. He did not just dare... Skylar's face looked at me with pure disbelief as I groaned while holding my face in my palms. The day couldn't get worse now...

Couldn't it?

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar examines the situation in front on her. Her friend, Rinoa, and this man who seems to have quite the temper were arguing with how he presented himself as well as what he said. For some extra credit, Rinoa began to use some of her hand gestures to show her anger. Barbas had already commented that they looked like a married couple who will get divorced soon. Babette chuckled at the statement, while Inigo looked at the dog weirdly.

Nazir only tended to his duties, assigned some assassination jobs to the lower recruits. The topic that was being discussed is not supposed to be heard by others. Cicero, on the other hand, was preparing some pie, clearly bored out of his mind. Humming the Dragonborn comes song, clearly lifted some of the tension that Rinoa was supporting. While Alduin... only grew angrier.

"What is the meaning of this?! Dovahkiin is this-" Rinoa cut him off my stuffing bread in his mouth. Alduin snarled at the tiny redguard. Rinoa, on the other hand, glared back.

"Why must you be so difficult?! Cicero! Quit singing!" she commanded and the jester ceased every jolly thought that had roamed his head. Alduin chewed on the bread hard, swallowing it fast.

Both began arguing about why Rinoa left the elder scrolls in the burned down house. Now there is a massive chance that raiders will be able to take all 3. Alduin yapped as if he was the king at the moment. Rinoa snarled back but the night mother intervened commanding Rinoa to let go of her temper and use the moment to strike. Rinoa felt her heart clench and responded to the night mother through her head telling her that she has no desire to create a war with any of the divines. The Dragonborn paced around the room, rubbing her temples. Skylar watched curiously, Inigo and Barbas started eating the pie that Cicero made.

Shadowmere was munching on the hay that Nazir provided, only to be cut short when Rinoa yanked on his reins. The mare cried out missing her food, but one look from the listener, Shadowmere seized all cries. The power radiating off of the Dragonborn and listener was tremendous, the only power countering with it was radiating from Alduin. His anger had caused some of his hidden power to seep through. Babette may have dealt with wars in the past, but the pressure she felt from the 2 had made the wars in the past seem like babies fighting.

Both are powerful beings, Rinoa chosen by Sithis and Akatosh, while Alduin was the world-eater. Rinoa glanced at Nazir, sending a silent message, once he fully understood what he must do Nazir helped Rinoa open the door leading outside. Alduin glared.

"Where are you going?" he asked his teeth gritting against one another.

"Back to the house- I must collect what it left behind" Rinoa stated.

"Skylar, watch the base along with Nazir. Whatever you do- DO NOT LET HIM OUT!" Rinoa yelled, before mounting Shadowmere and ran out of the door. Alduin crushed the table next to him before leaning on the wall. Never in her entire life did Skylar ever encountered such drama! Alduin huffed and puffed before storming back inside Rinoa's room. A sudden cushioned thud was heard softly since they were farther away from the door.

Skylar got closer to the door and began to hear irritated mumbling. She had to stop herself from squealing at one of the sentenced. Her friend is clearly blind if she doesn't realize just how this half-dragon was feeling. Finally satisfied with the day from what she heard, Skylar, skipped down towards the corridor earning weird stares from her companions.

"May I ask why you are skipping?" Inigo asked his tail swaying back and forth slowly. Skylar beamed at him.

"How about we go to the town? I am quite bored here" Skylar faked her yawn. Nazir only shrugged going back to one-handed practicing, Babette, on the other hand, saw through the act.

Barbas frowned "Didn't we promise your friend to watch her lover?" Skylar had to bite the insides of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Lover indeed" Skylar only smiled a mysterious smile before she led Inigo and Barbas out of the sanctuary.

'Interesting... The dragon might not be as dense as I thought he would be after all'

~Rinoa~

I am so fucking stupid! I left the Elder Scrolls there! How can I forget about such priceless artifacts?! I huffed and puffed as I pushed Shadowmere further to go faster. She neighed in annoyance and drowsiness, perhaps I should slow down for now...

It took us another 3 hours before we finally got to the estate- only for me to find some damn thieves scavenging at my home! The closer I got, the louder their voices got, and before I could even think I jumped off of Shadowmere and ran towards the half-destroyed home.

"-seriously where the fuck is she?! Is she an idiot?!" wait, that voice... I slowed down to a jog as I turned a corner. Only to find a silver headed half altmer slightly hurt, some scars and bruises littering all over her body.

"Why must you protect those wretched things? We could've just taken it and safely given it to her!" Oh no, is that who I think it is. I quietly got closer to find Ondolemar- that damn altmer! Rinka knew that I was an assassin, there was no way she was going to betray her own guild master and friend just like that!

"No way, Ondolemar! These things weigh about 20 lbs EACH! I am not carrying some damn scroll around-" she halted looking around. Ondolemar also halted unsheathing a dagger from his side.

"Rinoa gets the hell out of that corner" I smiled softly. She had grown once again! Now she was more mature looking her hair looked gorgeous with that braided hair despite the dirty and ashes that got to her face. Ondolemar on the other hand...

He sheathed back his dagger and began to stomp towards me, what the hell did I do this time? "You!" he pointed a finger at me. "Do you know what trouble you got us in?! You ruined our honey-" the altmer was rudely cut off by Rinka who slammed a hand over the altmers face.

I already knew what he was saying and rubbed the back of my neck, my cheeks turning pink ever so slightly. "Well, I apologize but I do need to get those scrolls..." I ended unsure of what to say since Ondolemar was mad. The high elf huffed at me before turning around and hugging Rinka. I heard him sigh so I knew that he'll be fine from now on.

Rinka explained to me that one of her scouts from the guild accidentally left one of the mines that I gave to them for defense mechanism at the estate when they were hiding. I questioned her, why did they even bring it? Rinka also explained that Brynjolf was suspecting that some of the guards were planning a search in the sewers sometime soon so he told Rinka and her scouts to bring the item somewhere safe. On the other hand, they accidentally left one and Alduin nearly got himself and myself killed. What a happy ending is it not?

Ondolemar commented once in a while during the conversation but he knew better than to actually speak out his mind at this time. Rinka only got serious when it's a very serious matter. Ondolemar kept trying to distract his lover, possibly wife, from the topic but Rinka wasn't budging.

"-then Ondolemar and I were just wondering around when we found your home like this. I should've come back the moment I realized one of the bombs were missing. I am terribly sorry" she ended bowing her head a bit. I only shook my head.

"It's a mistake- I am sorry that I had to waste your time coming back here rather than be with your... husband?" I questioned trying to figure it out. Ondolemar coughed while Rinka's face got pink.

Both of them nodded which got me giddy. A little teasing will be good...

"Oh~! Once you get a child I want to be his or her aunt first!" I exclaimed, Rinka did a spit take while the elf frowned at me then shaking his head mumbling how his wife has crazy friends.

We all laughed at that surprisingly enough. I took the scrolls stuffing all 3 in my everlasting satchel. I invited Ondolemar and Rinka to come down to my basement to look at my stuff, the altmer took the opportunity while Rinka mumbled traitor. We walked down the steps and inside of my beloved area out of the whole house- well besides the bedroom. It had all of my valuable things, daedric artifacts, some unique treasures from my travels and definitely the dragon masks and claws. I even have Miraak's clothing, weapons, and mask here. Deathbrand armor set is on a mannequin. Let's just say I love it.

"How in oblivion's gates did you get all of these artifacts?" the high elf asked me astonished. Rinka sighed.

"This is why I did not want to go down here..." she eyed me playfully and I raised my hands up in mercy.

"You 2 can hang around here- I need to get back quick before a certain person starts rampaging around..." This time it was Ondolemar who got interested in my talk.

"A man perhaps?" I snickered

"You can say that" he snorted at me examining the artifacts. I gave him permission to do whatever to it- just not to break it OR play around with it too much. But I warned them to NOT open the oghma Infinium, I do not want that book to disappear yet.

I left the estate and went towards the stables. I only stared at its tenant. Shadowmere was munching at the hay that was littered on her trough before she eyes me with her red eyes, her mouth still chewing on the hay. I gestured towards the road.

I only got a whine from her as a response.

How in Alduin's bane is she a horse and not a human?


	7. Chapter 7

Shadowmere was relentlessly trying to get me to stop the journey back. I suspected a blizzard was coming from how the way the snow was falling ridiculously fast. I decided to take shelter in an abandoned ruin, Shadowmere went inside with me, not wanting to stay in the cold. I cast fire magic, the light from it created shadows. There was a broken bed, but the straw seemed intact. I took the remaining bedding and laid onto it, letting my mind drift off feeling Shadowmere lay down behind me letting me use her body as some sort of insulator.

I woke up to hear hushed whispers a crash and ultimately a pained scream. I stood up my weapon drawn only to settle down a bit when I saw a girl and a boy, maybe around 18 and 19. Both looked like they took something- I instantly looked at my satchel only to find it lighter. Way lighter. I glared at them. They ran as if they were the prey and I was the predator. And boy was I the predator alright.

I ran through the cold chasing after the 2 teenagers that just took 3 Elder Scrolls. 3 fucking Elder Scrolls. I used unrelenting force to make them crash into the rocks in front before they could evade it. I heard pained groans as I got closer. If only looks could kill, I could've just killed them with my glares. The boy looked like he was going to shit himself and the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Now tell me right now, why I shouldn't kill you where you stand for stealing something from me that is valuable?" the girl whimpered from my tone. The boy finally snapped out of his trance and went in front of the frightened girl.

"Please! Don't do anything to her! We only wanted to take those to sell it to make some gold! Please! She's pregnant!" the last sentence made me pause. Not all the way but only enough to raised both eyebrows. As expected careless teenagers. I sighed and sheathed my sword. I cast detect like, indeed feeling another life force in the girl. At least she wasn't lying.

I motioned for them to follow me, to which they both obeyed to. As we got back, Shadowmere was glaring at the 2 like they deserved to die. Then I saw the crushed apples on the floor. How did they not die yet? That damn horse is protected of her apples! I reached a handover, ordering them silently to give the scrolls back. They reluctantly did so. The male sighed while the girl whimpered. Society never bothered to aid those that were careless. But I was giving enough.

I looked in my bag and found 5 flawless diamonds. I didn't need it, I have too much diamonds in Whiterun already. I took out a leather bag that was just inside my bag. I placed the diamonds in it, some food, water, and clothes. I even added a bit of gold and books that I didn't need. Ok, I may have needed the gold, but come on, I'm too rich. I handed the leather bag over to the boy- no man.

"Everything you need to survive for at least 2 weeks is in there. And please, use all of it WISELY" I emphasized the word clearly. I stuffed all 3 Elder Scrolls in my bag and mounted Shadowmere.

"Stay here in the ruins, it should stop snowing in an hour," I said forcing Shadowmere to avert her gaze somewhere else.

"Bu-But what about you?" the woman asked.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves and how you're gonna take care of the kid. Now I bid you farewell and the best of luck" I went outside not bothering to ask for their names or waiting for their response. Might as well get back to the sanctuary now.

It was dawn when we reached Dawnstar, I was tired, frustrated and definitely hungry. I gave the couple my last bit of food so I am very hungry. I sneakily galloped to the door and dismounted, not even the sound of my boots was heard as I landed on the ground. I whispered the secret password, barely dodging Shadowmere as she ran inside. The black door slammed shut the howling of wind was cut off.

I didn't even get 2 feet in the sanctuary when I heard a brick breaking. I rushed hoping that it wasn't the bricks near the Night Mother, but surely enough, I saw Alduin picking up the broken brick. He was about to slam in onto the Night Mother's dead body when Cicero intervened.

"Cicero is baffled! How dare you try to assault the Night Mother!" the jester screeched taking a dagger out.

"Cicero! Seize! Alduin, bo voth zu'u!" I yelled at him in the dragon tongue. The dragon glared venemously at me before he dropped the brick and rushed over to my side.

I didn't expect him to engulf me in his arms. "Krosis! Vir krilon hi lif zey!" he muffled by my shoulder. His body weight caused us to stumble down to the ground. I awkwardly hugged him to try and lessen the body weight. I recoiled when I smelled the strong mixture of wine and mead.

"You gave him alcohol?" I yelled at Nazir, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, Listener, he was on a rampage ever since he realized that you left" He briefly explained. I knew that there was more to the story with the way Cicero was glaring at Alduin. Huffing I stood up, carrying half of the damn dragon's weight.

"Cicero, I apologize for the threat this vermin caused to the Night Mother" I sincerely said to the Jester. Instantly, the hate disappeared from his eyes.

"Oh~~! The Listener does not have to apologize! No no no! The listener did nothing, Cicero was just trying to calm the dragon down! Yes, it's that dragon's fault!" The anger came back. I rushed to my room and locked it before the Jester could cause harm. Guess it's time to relocate again.

I laid Alduin down on the bed and looked for some water and milk. Milk can help ease down the hangover he will feel, and the water is just so that he can throw up easier. Why would I let him do that? So that he won't wake up in the middle of the night barfing on my damn face. I was tired all of a sudden. I sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing my temples. This even just gave me one of the worst headaches I ever felt in my whole week. I was interrupted when a hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly brought me down on the bed.

My eyes widened when Alduin hovered on top of me. His cheeks were pink from the intoxication of the alcohol. His disheveled hair did not help his cause by looking hot. Did I just call my long-life enemy hot? Yes, yes I did. The tunic he was wearing barely covered the muscles that his human body was providing. But there was one particular part of his body that looked... hard so to speak. My cheeks flamed, my eyes tried to look somewhere else, but his hands made my head look straight at him.

Only at him.

Alduin was looking over at me, scorning. Either he was scoring at my lack of participation on this or my armor. Do dragons even know how to do this stuff?! I yelled in my head. I didn't even notice him unbuckle the belt that held my armor. He swiftly took my pants off, leaving me in my underwear.

"Alduin!" I shouted at him to try and knock him out of his senses. What has gotten into him?!

Alduin's red eyes pierced my blue ones "What did you do to me, mortal? I have never felt so needy and hungry when I look at you!" oh divines. Akatosh if you hear my prayer right now...

GET YOUR FUCKING SON OFF OF ME!

I was losing my patience by the second. But before I could use unrelenting force on him, Alduin collapsed on top of me. I yelped. Why were males always heavy?! I groaned under his weight and pushed him off of me, making him land to my left. I took the rest of my armor and went by the corner hidden by the makeshift walls I did with some unused sheets.

"What the fuck was that?" I silently yelled. My body was hot, extremely hot. Alduin was becoming like moon sugar to my body. Moon sugar makes someone hyper. His looks, attitude, and power lured my god damn dragon side to him.

He was fucking drug to my very being. What's worse than that. I looked back to the sleeping dragon. His breathing was deep and provided a husky tone. I should really stop fantasizing him. I dressed into normal citizen clothing. I wanted to go to town later on. I was about to lay down next to the dragon when a glimmer of stone caught the corner of my eyed towards it and found Moon sugar. Speak of the damn drug.

A few bites won't hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

The dragon woke up with a headache. Surprisingly, he did not feel as nauseous as some of the drunkards he had observed from high above. That's right, he was once able to fly before he was placed in this pitiful feeble body. Alduin rubbed his temples before he looked over by his side. Only to find the person he was looking for not there. The dragon heard a slurred hiccup over in the corner. A dazed Dragonborn munching on moon sugar was what he found.

"-hiccup- Alduin! You're -hiccup- awake!" She cheered throwing her arms up in the air. From what the ancient dragon knew, those Moon Sugars can get someone... high and that it is very addictive.

"Of course I am. It appears to be early morning from what my ground, but his senses was able to detect the change of time. The Dragonborn squealed.

"The big bad dragon can tell him! I never knew!" Alduin was stumped. How much did she eat? He looked over to the empty bowls on the ground and groaned.

From what he could tell, it was more than 3 bowls of pure moon sugar. Alduin stood up, walking over to the intoxicated "Savior" of the world. Right now she represents a drunkard. Without stopping, Alduin picked up the small woman and dropped her on the bed. Ignore the whine she gave, Alduin laid back down next to her. He does not know the affection that humans felt from a simple 'hug' but it does calm him down. Her smell lulled him to peace, which was ironic since he is the World Eater. The doom's day of Nirn. The Dragonborn fell asleep tired from the effortless struggle to get out of his grip.

The Dragonborn was to protect this world from him. But fate had other plans for them, Alduin knew for sure that he was returned back to Akatosh. He lost for the first time, and this small woman was the victor. As a dragon, he had never experienced anything that humans would have the privilege to experiencing. He had once watched mortals grow. From the moment they were born to their death. Their temporary vessels will only last 100 years. Elves can last for 1000 years. But dragons? They live forever. Until there comes a time where a Dragonborn is born into this world and ends their lives by devouring their very souls. Mortals were trash. Scoundrels. But their bonds were pure and true. Paarturnax taught him that much.

Pitiful worthless humans, why were they even made? The thought of Rinoa suddenly dying went through Alduin's mind. Why did this predicament bother him? He had witnessed more deaths, and her death will only become his upbringing. Through their short time together, however, he had grown... attached. To put a better word, he became needy. Needy of her attention, insults, arguments, touch, everything. He yearned for more. But alas, this will become his doom if he did not stop yearning. Rinoa had become someone dear to him, that he realized.

When though? When did he start to acknowledge her by her actual name? When did he start yearning for her attention? When did he start wondering what she could be liking and disliking? When did he begin to start feeling for her? Why was she in his mind? Why does he dream about her?

Why not?

That was the only question that was different from the others. Alduin began to wonder more.

Why can he not be able to yearn for her? Why can't he be able to feel certain emotions for her? Why can't he be worried about her? Why can't he dream about her? Was it fear that kept him from wanting her next to him? Fear that his immortality will be disappearing if he submitted to this feeling? No, it wasn't...

Fear of being left back. Dragonborn was the only person he could lean towards to, for she is the only human he had ever made mutual contact with. Alduin felt at ease whenever she is around him. There was a certain feeling he felt, that he does not know. Whatever it is, is driving him crazy.

Alduin closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. For now, he shall let his thoughts at rest. The feeling of the Dragon- no, Rinka against his own body allowed his tense body to stay at ease. Finally, sleep took over.

Rinoa opened her eyes, to meet skin. She looked up and saw Alduin's peaceful face. As if the world was right at the moment. But no, nothing in this world will ever be right. Her arms were crushed in between their bodies. Since she wanted to have some sort of space, she forcefully pushed Alduin away before letting her arms hang around his waist.

Just because she wanted to get her arms to breathe doesn't mean she wanted to break the contact they had now. Rinoa had to admit that falling for the dragon took quite the stress on her. Yes, she admits it. She fell for the dragon. To the point, she wishes for him to stay the way he is now. But their destiny's would never align together like that. No matter the advances they will ever do. So now, she will cherish the time she has. It's not he feels the same with her, or will he ever learn how to feel the way she does with him.

Rinoa began to dot the guild's symbol on his skin when she felt him stir. Not bothering to stop, Rinoa silently watched as Alduin woke up and his eyes looked at her. She looked at him, the sudden urge to rub his lips with her thumb came. She didn't do it. Alduin only watched his 'foe' gaze at him. Does gazing mean something else besides thinking of an insult? Thinking it was time to break the comfortable silence, Rinoa rose up from the bed.

"Time to eat. We're going to town too" Was all she said as she slipped on her shoes, leaving the dragon on the bed to go eat. Alduin let himself land on his back and stared at the ceiling.

All he could think of was that he needed to get over her. As quickly as possible. He remembered what she said regarding the town and groaned. The dragon did not want a nagging Dragon- Rinoa at him. Doing as told he went out of the bedroom as well.

What other choice did he had, besides following her?

* * *

They bid the sanctuary a goodbye, watching Shadowmere try chasing after them to go out as well. Rinoa didn't want the horse to get chased away since she clearly had the mark of the DarkBrotherhood on her saddle! The redguard also wanted some alone time with her companion.

They went to forge and bought Alduin new swords. Rinoa forged him a new set of ebony armor. Though she didn't know his size, Rinoa was able to give him a perfectly fitted armor. Alduin shook off the old set she gave him and carefully picked up the ebony armor. Excellent craftsmanship was what he noticed first. Quite durable too.

After he finally got his armor on him, he found Rinoa crouching by the water using a finger to make rippled in the cold water. He could hear her humming, and he would be lying if he found her voice revolting. Not wanting to disturb her he stood still. Still as a lamp post.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal"

It was that revolting song, but her voice allowed him to stay at bay. If it were anyone else, he would've killed them easily. Rinoa froze. Tremors on the ground? She looked around and found a dragon slowly descending from the sky, grabbing a guard before dropping the man. The collision on the ground was instant death. Rinoa cursed, she only wore normal clothes! Alduin's eyes were wide, a dragon! Just like him! This one, however, can fly and cause mass destruction. He longed to cause mass destruction once again. Destroying everything that the humans loved, and worked hard for.

Suddenly, the thought became obscure to him. When did he start disliking his thoughts for ultimate destruction? He watched as Rinoa ran past him, grabbing onto the old armor he had. She put them on quickly and grabbed a blade from the barracks.

She shouted "Joor Zah Frul!" those exact same words to bring him down. On the Throat of the World and in Sovangarde. He watched as she slain his own kind. One less immortal for the mortal world. Anger bubbled within him. He may be thinking slightly different from before. But watching her kill his own kind, his brothers and sisters, his fellow dragons were enough for him to briefly forget his own feelings for her.

As she was letting her body absorb the Dragon's soul, a sudden punch from the back made her kneel. The punch was hard, hard enough to make a bruise on her skin. She whipped her head back only to be punched by Alduin.

"What is wrong with you?!" No answer, she dodged the incoming punch.

"Stop!" he didn't. Watching her train gave him an insight into her own weaknesses. He kicked her in the stomach making her go fly back a few feet. Rinoa crashed into the Dragon's bones. Blood leaked from the side of my mouth.

Rinoa steadily stood up from the broken bones. "What's wrong? We can talk about this!" she didn't want to fight back. Alduin walked over to her. His built frame towered over hers. His glare pierced through her very soul.

"How does it feel?" confused Rinoa only stared at him.

"What? What do you mean?" she yelled at him. Alduin clenched his fists.

"How does it feel? Devouring my brother and sister's souls to fuel your own power? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" He shouted, punching her in the face. A crowd was forming around them, guards took their swords out ready to attack. Rinoa held a hand up to stop them.

"This is my fight, please leave us for now!" she ordered everyone within close proximity. The townfolks left hurriedly, while the guards reluctantly left. They all know who she is, and the power she holds. That doesn't stop them from wanting to help, however.

Rinoa glared at Alduin, but it didn't hold the hatred the Dragon was expecting. This aggravated him. Why wasn't she going to fight him back? Alduin taunted her, called her names. Rinoa didn't answer his question yet. She didn't want to. The feeling of having their soul devoured by her gave her a sense of power. But there was no way she was outright going to say that to Alduin. He will kill her if she did.

"A coward! You are nothing but a whorish coward! Dragonborn they say? You can't even fight back!" He wanted to say more. But by the minutes went by he can feel his anger slowly draining. It scared him, to be honest. That he was feeling relieved as time went by.

Rinoa allowed every punch, insult, and kick get to her. There was nothing she cannot handle. She had to show a positive example to the children and adults. She was about to get up and just leave when she said something that got her blood boiling.

"Your so-called friends seem to be quite the unwanted bunch, a crazy man, a vampire, another redguard, and a dead cor-" Alduin's rant got cut off when he was suddenly punched in the face. The impact was powerful enough to bring him to the ground. Rinoa growled.

"Don't mention them in public" she hissed lowly, she knows clearly how much danger they all will be in if the people in Dawnstar realize that the DarkBrotherhood were residing just around the last house.

Alduin growled back "Pathetic, you will take any insult I threw at you. But when I mention your 'friends' you snap!". Rinoa didn't bother punching him again. The helmet helped her with the impact since it was metal too.

"That's enough! We're going back!" She finally snapped, abruptly standing up before she marched to the black door.

"Who says I'm going with you?" Alduin yapped. Rinoa stopped.

"I did"

"I would rather be dead now than hang around another second with you!" Alduin yelled without thinking. He regretted the look he got from her instantly but was it really there, to begin with? Her face contorted with different emotions in such a record-breaking time that Alduin couldn't pinpoint each one fast enough.

Rinoa's breath was stopped for a brief moment, she smiled weakly "You sure about that?" she asked slowly. Once again, Alduin let his anger do his bidding.

"Of course!"

"Fine then... You're free to do as you please" without another heartbeat, Rinoa ran. Ran away from him.

Alduin's heart clenched. This was not in his plan whatsoever. He wanted to go to her and a-a-polo-apologize... The word itself was hard enough to think about. But to say it? Definitely worse for the prideful dragon.

Alduin went the other way and let himself wonder. As if he can tell where he was going anyway. He felt stares, but he ignored them altogether. Was it fate to make them meet again? Was it fate that he felt this way? Was it fate that allowed him to say sorry? And was it fate that made them fight? Whatever it was, he wanted fate to make a different path right now.

The pain that Alduin feels is greater than any pain he felt. And this time, it wasn't the physical pain.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Rinoa and Alduin separated. So far the dragon had made a name for himself as a lone mercenary, taking jobs from almost everyone. People were afraid to confront him, hearing about his temper. But, it was the only way Alduin knew how to survive without disrupting the crowds. The killing also gave him a way to let most of his anger out. He may be a dragon but for now, he must learn how to become human in order to survive.

Rinoa, on the other hand, took more assassination jobs from Nazir and the Nightmother, doing all of it in one go. No one in any reach ever realized that the targets were dead until they find the rotting corpse. The anguish she felt made her feel like it was her fault that Alduin left. If only she left her emotions at bay, then maybe they would still be by each other's side.

All in all, each other longed for each other. Not like they were going to say anything. Alduin looked into the sky and wondered what Rinoa could be doing. Rinoa looked at the corpse she just killed and wondered if this was what Alduin was thinking about her right now.

Rinka and Skylar noticed their friends lack, working the good deeds recently and decided to visit. Rinka had been forced to allow her husband to tag along with her.

"Ondolemar I told you one last time, that you need to stay in the Tavern!" Rinka rubbed her temples. The marriage life was still relatively new to her, but Ondolemar was taking the 'stick together' part too seriously.

Ondolemar glowered at her "I will not let you go by yourself! Rinka for the last time I am going with you!" Skylar watched her two best friends bicker. She was still single herself so she won't know the stress that both by feeling. She looked outside and saw the sun setting gradually.

"Rinka, just bring him. We'll just meet somewhere else rather than 'there'" Skylar said hoping that they could finally leave. Rinka groaned rubbing her face. The commotion the couple made caused the guards to look at them warily.

"How are we going to tell Rinoa?"

"I'll get her. Promise" Skylar swore, making an X on her chest. Rinka sighed and nodded her head. They agreed to meet at the beach area by the outskirts of the town. Rinka grabbed onto Ondolemar's hands as she dragged him towards the area. Skylar walked over to the secret entrance of the sanctuary. She looked around to make sure no one saw before going in.

The secret entrance needed some cleaning... There was some water that leaked in causing some moss to grow. As she opened the glass door that led to the main room on the Sanctuary she found a sulking Jester. Their resident vampire tried to cheer up the jester only to receive a whine.

Nazir noticed her first and allowed her in. Rinoa was still at her job in Solitude so it will take some time for her to get back. Skylar looked around for the fallen dragon, waiting for some sort of insult. Only to receive silence. Babette explained that the two had a falling out and went their separate ways. Last they heard, Alduin became a mercenary. So far Rinoa was still killing people. Skylar thanked them before deciding to leave. She didn't want to stay any longer if Rinoa wasn't here. She may be powerful herself, and the sanctuary is friendly enough. There was something that gets the hair on her skin rising all the time.

When a cold wind hit her face, Skylar debated on going back inside. But Rinka and Ondolemar were waiting for her already so she had to go. Looking over the ocean, Skylar went her way. An amused glint appeared within her eyes when she found the couple. Kissing away like no one was watching. Unfortunately, for them, she was watching.

"Quit kissing-" Rinka and Ondolemar looked at her, one was startled the other glared. Skylar smirked, "Rinoa wasn't there". Rinka got away from her husband's grip and rubbed the back of her neck before a serious expression took over.

"We need to find out what's wrong. She doesn't continuously kill for now reason" Ondolemar's eyebrow spouted. He questioned his wife, wondering what she meant. Both women ignored him.

Skylar responded "She must have some good reason, just being an assassin doesn't cover it" again, they both ignored Ondolemar's loud exclamation of the assassin. Rinka growled at the male altmer telling him to be quiet for now. Ondolemar mumbled something under his breath before doing as told.

"They told me that she should be coming back from Solitude, from a job," Skylar said, Rinka nodded at her thanking her. All of their attention was drawn to the sound of hooves thundering across the beach.

What they saw could not be anything but horrifying. Rinoa was wearing a special armor that made her fit in the darkness, and some markings invoked that mysterious atmosphere. The horse she rode, Shadowmere, was no better. Glowing red eyes, black-ebony coat, and the mark of the DarkBrotherhood was imprinted on it's skin. Ondolemar could feel the sheer power of dread just from where they were. This was not the same Rinoa he had encountered a few weeks ago.

Rinka glowered at her superior, who stopped just in front of them. Not bothering to get down from the horse Rinoa boomed "What are you doing here?". Skylar glared at Rinoa as well.

"We were worried for our friend and this is what we get a thank you?" Rinoa scoffed.

"I never asked you to come here. Now leave me be, I need to get back to the Sanctuary" She was about to get Shadowmere to move when a crackle of lightning stopped the horse. An outraged neighing echoed throughout the empty area.

Rinka surprised at Ondolemar's burst of lightning pressed herself against him to try and settle him down. She kissed the corners of his jaw, finally receiving a sigh. Rinoa deathly glared at the altmer.

"I presume that you demand me to stay here?"

"Of course, I will use force if I have to. Now, answer the questions my wife and friend ask you" was all he said before he left to go let the women on their own. He mumbled something about stubbornness running through their friendship. That made Rinoa smile a bit.

Rinka and Skylar asked questions left to right. What caused her to be like this and why. Rinoa admitted that it was because of Alduin, the damn dragon she was over heels with. She admitted how she regretted not stopping him from leaving. Last but not least she said how she didn't want to him to go back to being that World Eater again. Both friends were silent as they gaped at their embarrassed friend. They looked at each other debating whether they should tease her or give her advice. Rinka decided to give advice while Skylar decided to tease.

Rinka advised looking for him, Rinoa confessed that she wanted to but guilt ate her confidence away. Their conversation lasted for almost an hour just for advice. Skylar interfered wanting to tease her.

Skylar started small, like asking whether Rinoa wanted to at least be able to touch him. Rinoa nodded. Skylar smirked, whispering something to Rinoa that made the mighty Dragonborn blush from the sheer thoughts. Touching him was one thing, but bedding him?! Rinka burst out laughing when Skylar finally decided to spill the beans. For revenge, Rinoa asked how their night was as a married couple. Rinka unfazed decided to give detailed descriptions.

The redguard and pure blooded altmer were red in the face. Ondolemar who looked over only had one thing in his mind. All 3 women were screwed in the end, no matter how much he loves his wife, she is still crazy.

The 3 friends decided that it was time to head back to town when Ondolemar caught sight of something- no someone. A woman who was giggling nonstop while the male looked at war to whether push the woman off or embrace her. Luckily for the woman, the man was nice enough. When the 2 stepped into the light, Ondolemar couldn't help but smile a bit. Rinka would be ecstatic to see.

Rulindil and Silk decided to visit at a great time. The younger FireSpirit recognized Ondolemar before she searched for her older sister. Her gaze landed on the older halfling who's hair was being ruffled affectionately by Rinoa. The younger did not hesitate to leave her lover behind, tackling the older to the ground with a loud cry. Rulindil, for the first time in the whole day, missed Silk's hugs. She was quite the hugger. Ondolemar chuckled before he patted the Emissary's shoulder.

Rinoa looked over at the happy couples. Envy coursed through her veins knowing that she will never have that kind of happiness. She looked up at the sky and wondered what Alduin could be thinking right now. Silk led her to the tavern.  
_

Alduin ate the cooked beef he just bought from the Khajit merchants. Their prices were well rounded and he had that money to buy it anyway. He had another job to do, but it was all the way over to Dawnstar. He chewed on the meat while he read over the job on the piece of parchment once more.

He had to kill a band of bandits that were living in an old fort. Easy enough. When he learned the area he left ever since that day was Dawnstar, he tried his best to decline any job that required him to go there. This job, though, was too good to pass up. The pay would last him for more than a week if he could keep this up.

Alduin was learning how to survive without her. However, there were still a lot he had to learn. Like, why would the women in taverns try their best to talk to him, fluttering their eyelashes suggestively? It was a gesture he does not understand. Other humans, mostly males, would respond with whistling. What do ordinary human males like to do?

He had asked this before, making others laugh. Some had even responded that he may have been raised in a covenant since he does not know. Alduin was given power the moment he was created, he was an immortal dragon. A male invited a woman over to him once and told him to entertain him. The woman looked contented from what he could tell, he was brought to a room and she danced on his lap. Leaning against him, letting her chest press against him.

This only reminded him of Rinoa when they were sleeping in bed. His arm around her waist and her body against his. The small frame made her look tender and fragile, which was far from the truth.

The woman had tried to gain his attention to him, but when she touched his jaw with her lips, Alduin suddenly felt a twinged of guilt. Like he was breaking a promise of some sort. He pushed the tavern woman away from him forcefully before leaving the tavern altogether. His chest felt heavy, and thoughts of guilt ran through his mind. Why did he feel so guilty?

Alduin stopped himself from reminding of that one incident. He finished his food and paid the carriage man to bring him to Dawnstar. It was nightfall when he got to Dawnstar and not feeling the urge to attack at night, Alduin grudgingly rented a room in the tavern collapsing quickly on the bed. It was the same bed that basically all tavern had. Straw beds. Alduin was about to drift to sleep when he heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Rinoa's.

"Seriously, Rinoa needs to get laid" the voice sounded drunk. How does he know? He was around taverns the past week to know it well enough. A laugh followed along,

"Don't let her hear you that! But as far as we both know, she's still a virgin!" A cough followed suite.

"Rinka! Seize judging your friend's lack of sexual participation!" Another cough,

"Silk! I think your alcohol intake has been too much!" It was an elf this time. This Silk woman whined.

A sigh followed along "Come on Rinka, it's time for bed" this Rinka girl whined as well.

"But Ondolemar~!" The elf, Ondolemar, sighed once again before Alduin heard the scraping of chairs and a closing of a door.

Deciding to finally ignore the talking, Alduin drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After I talked to my friends, I went back home with Shadowmere. I may be rich enough to feed a whole village for 4 months, it's not enough to fix my estate. That place cost me a fortune and because of Alduin's stupid-... I shouldn't blame him. He didn't know what it was, I didn't expect to have one on the ground in my estate. I sighed as I entered the sanctuary, Shadowmere followed suit, instantly taking the apple that was on the table. I returned to Nazir telling him that the targets were dead. I got nearly 2,000 gold just from those 3 kills. Tch.

Nazir told me that Skylar came here earlier to see if I was here. I told him that I met up with her already, making my fellow redguard friend chuckle. I always did arrive at the time people needed me. I recalled the moment Ondolemar used that lightning spell so I could stop running away. Thank god for him. But at the same time, I envy him and Rinka. They found love with each other despite having different views, and their massive age gap. Can you believe it? Ondolemar is more than 200 years older than Rinka! Silk was the same, Rulindil was definitely older than her.

But seriously, if I was them, I would've done the same thing. Those elves were quite the gentlemen are both were handsome looking.

'No one can be more handsome than Alduin' My consciousness reminded me. I sighed.

There was no way I can go back to stop loving that damn dragon. I miss his snarky remarks, his embraces, his worried expression every time I overworked myself. I definitely miss him. I wish there was a way for him to somehow stay here in Nirn and not go back as a dragon. But I can feel it. His dragon soul is trying to tear up that human body so it can renew. How his vessel is able to withstand the feeling, I was feeling, is just impressive. I shook my head to stop my thoughts just for tonight.

I pocketed my gold and decided to go to town. I might as well get wasted while I still can. As I got in the tavern, I saw Silk and Skylar and Rinka talking about how I was probably still a virgin. Well, they are right. I still am. But that doesn't mean I should get 'laid'. Luckily, Ondolemar saw me enter and decided to get Rinka to bed rather than announce my entrance. Thank Sithis for him. Rulindil did the same thing with Silk and Skylar was the last one still drinking.

I hid by the corner as she stood up to go to the room she rented for the night. I watched as she closed her door with a bang before I went to the counter and ordered a few bottles. It won't get me wasted as far as I know. I can hold my alcohol. I chugged down the first 2 easily earning whistles from several men in the room. Seriously, what's up with the men here?

I decided to walk around the tavern hoping to catch some sort of talk, so I can gossip about it with the girls tomorrow morning. What? I wanna live young! I finally caught a conversation talking about a group of pirates just around the bay. I frowned. That was a pirate ship I saw yesterday? Well, I'll go exploring tomorrow if I have to. I'm still the protector so I have no choice but to take a quick check. I left the tavern and beelined for the sanctuary, jumping on my bed the moment they let me in.

Something told me that I would need to be ready for tomorrow...

They were right, it was a pirate ship. A huge one. It's too fucking huge that they needed to use a smaller boat to get to shore! I stared at the distance as I saw the bigger ship while I restrained the pirates that did get on shore. They all stared at me like I was some sort of monster. Monster my ass, their freaking mini leader can shoot fireballs ever 2 seconds. Even I can't do that! I began to wonder if the big ship will come get their men.

"Oi, let them go! They didn't do anything to you so let them go!"

"Boss!"

Oh, the irony of acting noble. Pirates don't act all noble. The last I heard of a pirate being noble is NOWHERE. I knocked the lower pirates before I walked towards their leader. He didn't look scared as most pirates would be when they are about to be killed.

"You won't kill me..." he said with a heavy husky voice. I raised an eyebrow at his attempt to woo me.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I never did anything atrocious yet" ha! Yet! Of course, he would include that. I scoffed at him taking out a dagger to end his life easily. That was until he said something that hit me deeply.

"If you kill me without any type of judgment then you would be just like any other killers out there" His green eyes pierced right through me. What is it with people with green eyes?!

I sighed and contemplated my actions. He is right. But then again, my concept is erasing the pests before they get bigger and harder to kill. I sheathed my dagger back, even though I won't get a bounty for killing pirates, what he said is very true. No judgment and you kill, it will be like you're just those killers out there. The Pirates breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank mara..." Mara?! Even pirates believe in gods?! God, I need to be updated with pirates. I questioned him, he only answered that the crew needed fresh supplies of meat and some vegetables and alcohol then they would be on their way.

I squinted my eyes at the pirate. Before releasing a defeated sigh. Offering to gather what they needed for them, I left the man tied up as I went ahead to gather a few crates and barrels of food and alcohol. It may be cruel for me to leave him tied up there, but that was the only way I can assure the safety of the Dawnstar citizens. The innkeeper had never looked so happy and relieved at the large order I gave.

400 pounds of meat, as many vegetables as possible, and a dozen barrels of alcohol. I hope this is big enough to feed their crew for a few more months. I don't need the hooligans to come back. For some reason I felt a pair of eyes watching me, I looked back to see the usual drunkards drinking but nothing unusual. My instincts are acting up again. Now... how the hell am I suppose to carry these? Those fucking pirates owe me 8000 gold.

I went out to find some guards to help me or even a cart just to carry this cargo. Fucking finally, a cart! It was empty for sure, and it doesn't seem like anyone was looking for it. I didn't bother sneaking to get it since the guards knew my title. The thing is... the barrels will be the difficult one to carry. Why did I knock the pirates out? I groaned as I hauled the bags of meat in the cart forcing every ounce of strength to haul it in the cart. I may be powerful but my upper body strength needed some training again. I slacked off too much.

Then a memory passed through my mind. It was during the time when I was training and Alduin randomly commented on my upper body. This was in Elysium estate too so why was I remembering this? He left me period.

'Rinoa, do not dare slack off. Not only were you weak against my dragon form before but even now you may be weaker than I am!' I seriously thought that Alduin said that right now since I looked up looking for the blasted-fallen dragon. Only to find miners looking at me like I'm some sort of beggar. I glared at them speeding my way towards the seas.

'Here, this is how you use your thuum properly' the memory played in my head. I laughed under my breath when Alduin realized that he couldn't even use unrelenting force. I did try to make him feel better but he insisted on hunting on his own when he was able to walk and run better. Damn, it's been quite some time.

'hi krilon faazrot zey' those words played in my head like a broken record. When did I insult Alduin before? Well, I did insult him a lot. But for him to use the dragon language while scolding me was rare.

There was one time he gave me a full blow lecture using the dragon language... I still remember some of the words.

'Hi fent ni faazrot zey. Zu'u los suleykaar, zos wey hi ko naan buld buld uv lein! Zu'u lahney mahfaeraak fod hi fen liiv hond gein sul, zoortah hi lost etched kotin daar nivokmun fen kos vodahmin gein sul. Fos fen hin ahkos seik? nunon hind, hind tol Zu'u fen kos vos wah skag ont Zu'u retrieve dii kopraan zek! Ful dreh ni faazrot zey uv gemal zey fah Zu'u los avokei!' Divines you have no idea how frustrated I was with that damn dragon. But I will admit it... I miss him, greatly.

The memory lane ended when I finally delivered the last batch to the shores. My head was light and my muscles were extremely sore. The pirate fell asleep his hooligans asleep too. I wish I could be sleeping right now. I kicked the pirate earning a yelp that woke the other pirates up. They all yelled at me until their eyes wandered over to the supplies I bought them. I untied each one before I stalked off, not wanting to earn a thank you.

I was already by the black door when my vision suddenly went black and my body fell down on the cold hard earth. My body felt seriously ill... My mind was about to doze off when I felt a pair of arms grab me yelling something.

"dreh ni krilon dir!" Alduin?...

I couldn't even utter a single word.

* * *

Translations:

-'you dare insult me'

-'You shall not insult me. I am powerful, more than you in any shape, form or world! I live forever while you will wither away one day, the legacy you had etched into these peasants will be forgotten one day. What will your existence mean? The only hope, hope that I will be able to demolish once I retrieve my body back! So do not insult me or belittle me for I am superior!'

-"do not dare die!"


	11. Chapter 11

You know when you wake up hoping to feel better and it doesn't come, doesn't it give you a feeling of dread? That's how I woke up, well to be exact, my consciousness. The last thing I remember was falling down on the unforgiving ground just in front of the black door. I must have been dreaming since I heard Alduin's voice speak in the dragon's tongue telling me not to die. There is no way I will be dying easily. I could tell I was on a bed, I don't know if it was within the sanctuary. Though I am grateful for having a warm surface to be on.

I could hear murmurs from a distance, but my body still insist on not functioning. Not only was I already awake mentally, but the murmurs definitely sounded like my friends.

"What do you mean she collapsed?! You bastard what did you do to her?!" was that Rinka? Who was she yelling at?

"Dear, calm down. Let the man talk" that definitely sounded like Ondolemar. A grunt followed along before the shuffling of feet told me that the woman finally gave up.

I so wanted to listen but I got dizzy all of a sudden again. I tried to stay awake, but I drifted off to sleep only to briefly hear a deep voice that I longed to hear. He was here after all...

My eyes opened. I was expecting to see wooden ceilings but I woke up outside. Frowning I slowly got up, to look around. This placed looked too peaceful. No cold ground only a warm atmosphere. I looked up again and was surprised how I didn't notice the countless numbers of auroras that collided creating a beautiful color. This is not Sovngarde cause I'm not a nord. Ridiculous, I can't be dead!

I stood up hurriedly taking in my surroundings. Why does it feel like I died but at the same time I didn't?! Was I in a dream? Cause this is not a funny one. Everything looked so peaceful and divine as if a divine itself lived here-... ah, crap. Which divine did I anger now?!

"You have awoken" the voice was deep, so it was a male. Stendarr? No, he deals with the undead. Julianos? Please, I don't even bother worshiping at his shrine ever. Zenithar? I may have some illegal dealings but it still worked! Arkay? Dear divines no! He's the god of life for fuck's sake! It can't be my time yet!

"It seems you have forgotten the part of you that made you, Dragonborn, mortal," the divine told me. My whole body shook. Don't tell me...

I looked at the man whose work create the power that swirled within me "Akatosh?" I croaked out. As far as I know he was the reason I was even here. He wasn't shaped like a human though- well part of him wasn't. His skin had scales, like dragons, and I could see horns on his head, one of his hands were shaped like a claw. Ok, he looked more human in shape, but appearance wise? More like a dragon definitely.

"You- did I die?" I voiced out. Akatosh shook his head, I think he was even amused.

"No. I brought your consciousness to my realm. The realm that I created with my own image." I processed everything in my mind quickly. So... Did I do anything horrible?

"Do you remember how you got here?" he asked me. That question was... unexpected. I decided, to be honest.

"Well... I do remember waking up in a middle of a forest... but everything else is blurry" I'm not lying. With the number of adventures and people I met, there was no way I was going to remember. Wasn't I born here?

"You were not born here- not in this world" he did not just read my mind. Akatosh chuckled. He turned around and began to walk. My own body moved on its own following the deity. Was he controlling my body? Oh, wait, ugh this is basically like a summoning. He summoned me here in some sort of form. But I'm sure my actual body is back in Tamriel.

Wasn't I born here? I don't think I remember anything about being born somewhere else. My earliest memory was waking up within the farthest depths of the forest. I can't really argue with a deity that knows everything. Akatosh is the god of time and dragons. He knew where I came from. But how does he? Was he the reason I was here in the first place?

When Akatosh stopped walking so did my body, like immediately stopped. We were in front of a lake. A clear lake that resembles a mirror. The lake reflected the auroras in the sky and some of the trees in the area so clearly that it even made me dizzy just from looking at it. This place was too perfect. Why the hell am I here?

Akatosh snapped his fingers and all of a sudden an image of a girl in front of some sort of weird thing appeared. The girl looked like she was going through so much pain and misery in her life. Who was she? The image got bigger and I could see what was she was looking at in that thing... Ondolemar? What the fuck? Why was Ondolemar there?!

"T-This is..." I had no words. What was this monstrosity? Akatosh smiled softly at me before snapping his fingers once more.

This time the girl was on the stairs tears in her eyes as she watched some sort of object leave. The object was moving and it had other humans within it. Was the girl abandoned? There's no possibility of her being abandoned unless she was forgotten.

"It's been years since the last time we had interacted since that day," Akatosh said beside me, watching me watch everything grow to unfold. I ignored what he said for now.

There was a hooded man that reached out, scaled hand. I couldn't figure out what he asked but the girl reached out and then a blinding light. The next image that appeared were trees. Those trees look vaguely familiar... I was about to ask what this was about when a woman appeared that clearly looked like me. Just younger. My face dispersed as the lake returned to its normal state.

"I brought you here" I glanced at the deity, baffled at what I saw.

"Who- what- why?!" I yelled. Akatosh looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"You wished for a new life. I have been watching you for so long. This world needed a savior for I knew that Alduin was going to come back... I chose you out of the millions that I could've chosen. Nonetheless, you were from a whole nother world." he explained briefly. My mind couldn't process what I just heard.

I'm... from another world?... Was that why I have been getting dreams about things I don't know? I noticed how Akatosh would look at me with solemn eyes as if he felt pity for me.

"You've been absorbed in playing our world. In your world, Tamriel is merely a game- a work of fiction. You began to focus on it more than your friends, family and basically your whole future. In the end, the attention you have been giving our world made you a part of it. Allowing me and the other deities to watch you." Tears suddenly sprang into my eyes.

I had a family... friends and a future that I just threw away because of a work of fiction? This isn't fiction though. I'm living in it now. My whole life before this was something that never involved adventure. Just from looking at the images that I saw in the lake I knew that my past life was mundane and dull.

"Why... why me? Wasn't there other people from my world that you could've chosen?..." I asked my voice soft, uncertain of how I should speak.

Akatosh only shook his head "There were some, however, you were the youngest by far. The others were far into the 'lore' of the 'game' to be able to be transferred here. Besides being such a young girl allowed us deity to... alter your memories so to speak." That last sentence allowed anger to fill my brain.

"You-! You altered my memories?!"

"When you were brought here, you still remembered what the first city you saw, which was Whiterun. Of course, for the prophecy's sake, we had to erase the memory you had involving our world so you could make new ones"

I had no words to say. I have never realized just how uncertain I was to answer until he placed a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to retaliate but my body wouldn't move. Was it from the shock or was he using his powers?

"As for Alduin... try to conceal your feelings. He does not understand any intimate relations regarding the human race- or in any race in general."

Akatosh inhaled a breath of air "But if you cannot keep it in... There may be a consequence or a debate on what the other deities and I should do to him. Remember, you are the Dragonborn and Alduin is the World Eater. He has a job to do later on," he ended before tapping my forehead and waving of gratifying dizziness hit me. My body fell motionless as I watched him turn and leave.

Alduin knew he felt something was wrong the moment he entered Rinoa's room in the tavern. It felt nostalgic. He only ever had this feeling when he was at home- in the realm of Akatosh. The dragon's instincts began to send his whole body warning signals. As if something was going to happen. Alduin instantly rushed and sat on the chair next to the bed. Hesitantly, he reached out to grasp her hand. It was warm. At least she wasn't dead.

The door opened once more to reveal Rinka, one of Rinoa's closest friends. In her hands was a tray of food, mostly meat,  
and sweets.

"She awake yet?" Alduin shook his head. A sigh escaped the halflings mouth. The dragon had to admit, the interracial human certainly looks extravagant. He instantly could tell that she was part altmer with her high intelligence and part redguard cause she had features that reminded him of Rinoa.

'Not as pretty as Rinoa though' he thought. That was until he realized what he said. Alduin had to groan out loudly as he just thought of Rinoa being beautiful. What was this he was feeling? It certainly was not jealousy.

Rinka's eyebrows raised as she figured out what the man was thinking. A smirk came on her face. "I heard that you slept next to my friend in the sanctuary. How was it, having her body against you?" her smirk grew as she found Alduin's ears growing red. Was the dragon feeling flustered?

"What in blazes are you talking about? There is nothing between me and the Dragonborn!" Alduin answered his voiced laced with doubt.

"That wasn't what I asked~!" Rinka teased putting the tray of food on the desk before she decided to sit down on the bed. Alduin grimaced as he heard the bed creak from the added weight of Rinoa's friend.

"Be honest... how did it feel?" Rinka pressed on softly. She had no intention of scaring the man.

Alduin groaned "It felt... wonderful. I longed to have that feeling once more. Her body pressed against me like a puzzle piece. Her scent always drove me to the edge. But for every divines intelligence, I have no idea what I am feeling!" he sorely admitted.

Rinka's smirk disappeared only to be replaced by an understanding smile. "Ha, that's how I felt before I got into a relationship with my stubborn commander" that allowed a small smile to grace upon the dragon's lips.

Suddenly, the door opened once again before Rinka could even say what she wanted. The thief pouted getting a raised eyebrow from Ondolemar. "I heard what you were talking about. Rinka, no need to tease her... companion" Ondolemar did not exactly want Rinka to stop, however, she does not need any more new enemies.

Rinka threw her arms up, giving up "Fine! Always ruining the fun!" she grunted out before bringing her arms back down on the bed harshly. The bed creaked louder this time, Alduin glared at her. He does not need to be teased nor does he want Rinoa to wake up. Why does he care if he wakes up again?

Ondolemar rolled his eyes then looked at Alduin "I have a feeling you may be in love" Rinka couldn't help but sigh at her husband's straightforwardness. Alduin's eyes widened at the word 'love' he could not be in love. There is not possible way for someone such as himself to be in love with a mortal!

"You are lying through your teeth, mortal" Alduin growled loudly, daring Ondolemar to repeat what he just said. Unsurprisingly, Ondolemar did.

"Love, you are in love. Do not deny it" Ondolemar silently challenged Alduin to tell him what it could be but Love. The fallen averted his eyes from Alduin to Rinoa. His stomach would turn just from the sight of her gorgeous face.

"It- it can't be- I"

"You are- admit it, dragon" Ondolemar yelled loudly. He was slowly losing his patience. Rinka looked at Ondolemar shocked. How does he know?!

"It's not every day I get called mortal. Besides, I can feel the power radiating from him" Ondolemar explained shrugging his shoulders. He betted that Rulindil noticed something was off about the man too.

"I am a superior elf, remember that Rinka," Ondolemar said, jabbing a finger on her forehead. His wife cried out annoyed that he jabbed his finger slightly harsh. Rinka mumbled that she didn't care.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Rinoa groan. Alduin leaned towards her only to be pushed back by Rinka. Every woman that Rinoa knew are powerful, that was final. Alduin landed on the floor watching at Rinka practically tackled Rinoa back on the bed.

"DEAR DIVINES THANK YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while hugging Rinoa. The Dragonborn wrapped her own arms around her friend, glad that she was there.

The redguard eyes found Ondolemar looking at her, who nodded at her. Then it found the eyes of the person that Akatosh told her to hide her emotions from.

Her mouth may be dry but that doesn't stop her from greeting him. "Hello... Alduin"

The Dragonborn and World Eater were once again in the same room staring at each other with hesitant gazes. Alduin opened his mouth,

"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin"


	12. Chapter 12

They stared at each other that seemed like years. Rinka would look at Rinoa wondering why she would stare at the blasted dragon. The stare off was interrupted by the altmer whose patience was wearing thin.

"Please, Rinoa just woke up. Are you all right?" Ondolemar asked grabbing onto Rinka's shoulders before pulling her away from her best friend. The thief cried out annoyed that her own husband would try and pull her away.

"Tch- don't act like you care. You're just -cough- jealous" Rinoa coughed in between making Alduin snap out his trance. Grabbing a cup of water from the desk in front of him, Alduin held the cup towards her mouth.

The simple gesture made the Dragonborn's heart soar. Clearly, even the World Eater does care. Eagerly taking hold of the cup, Rinka drank the water effortlessly, thankful that her parched throat was finally hydrated. Alduin took the empty cup from her hands, their skin touching each other by the slightest. Rinoa blushed slightly, hiding her face using her hair. Alduin for some unknown reason felt a tug at his chest.

Rinka and Ondolemar glanced at each other, knowing looks on their faces. They're both happy for Rinoa but the thing was... Alduin is the World Eater, there was no way he was going to be able to stay in a human form for so long. Ondolemar knew that the divines must have something planned the moment he placed the puzzles together, what is it though? The couple decided to leave the 2 alone, hoping that the privacy will allow the opposites to finally understand how they were feeling towards each other.

Rinoa stared and stared.

Alduin stared back, but his eyes suddenly glanced downwards. This didn't go unnoticed by Rinoa who groaned and plopped herself back down to the bed with a loud thud. Straw beds were decent enough, but she missed her double noble bed.

"What are you looking at?" Alduin briefly heard her say damn dragon before he brought the chair closer to sit closer to her. The close proximity brought the blush back to Rinoa's cheeks.

"Say... what are those things on your chest?" silence. Rinoa's blush disappeared as her jaw slackened surprised at his question. Taking her mind out of the gutter, Rinoa coughed,

"Well, my clothes-"

"Not that. Under that. What are THOSE?" he asked poking her chest. Forget about leaving the gutter, Rinoa's mind was suddenly filled with some naughty activities.

"Do you now know the human anatomy?!" Rinoa yelled at him smacking his hand for poking her. Alduin growled yanking her hand away from him.

"I am a dragon! Not a vermin!" he growled suddenly forcing her to stay still on the bed as he got on top of her. Oh, fuck no. Rinoa glanced at the whole room looking for something that can help her out. She began to plan an escape route when the impossible happened, Alduin let her hands go. He even caressed the slightly bruised hand.

"During my time alone- some humans had invited a woman to get near me. She started showing what was under her clothes and I didn't know what it was" He explained briefly not wanting to say the whole story. Rinoa blushed again squirming under his weight.

"Fin-Fine. I'll explain what it is. IF you get off of me"

"No"

"Alduin-"

"No"

"FINE!"

Rinoa gave up and explained that her chest has something called boobs. When he asked what they were used for, Rinoa did not want to answer it. Reluctantly, she explained how it was used to breastfeed infants of humans and elves. He then asked what the woman was doing to him. Jealousy coursed through her whole mind but she remained calm. Stating that the boobs were used to arouse the partner. Most of all if you caress it firmly enough. Alduin was surprisingly attentive to everything she had said. He asked about what the mouth was used for besides eating and Rinoa didn't hesitate to explain every detail. Downright to the lip nipping.

She was busy explaining not noticing how Alduin suddenly got so close. Their faces were millimeters apart. She could feel his breath hitting against her lips. They stared at each other's eyes, navy blue eyes to dark brown eyes. Rinoa was able to depict an emotion that made her go weak. Love. She bets that the dragon doesn't even know what he was feeling what he looked at her now, she was going to call quits when he suddenly locked his lips with hers.

Rinoa's eyes widened. This time both were not drunk. Alduin noted how soft her lips were and relished the feeling. Not sure what to do Rinoa stayed there, so still that it can even rival a rock. The dragon slightly frowned before putting more pressure into the kiss, his experiment clearly had some positive results.

Rinoa allowed a moan to be released from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alduin decided that he liked the sound of that, and the feeling of her arms around him. The kiss got deeper and fiercer as Rinoa started to pour her emotions into the kiss. This might be the only time she could do this with him before she would need to return him back to Akatosh.

"Al-Alduin, we need to stop," she said as she released her mouth to gather her breathing once more. Alduin glared at her before smashing his lips onto her once more, cupping her face in his hands.

"Nid, Zu'u Med Daar" her heart fluttered at his words. They may be nearly impossible to translate but Rinoa had her fair share of knowledge with her time on High Hrothgar.

She combed his hair clutching onto it softly as she felt his tongue graze her lips. Was he asking for permission? How does he even know this? The questions left her mind when a certain hand pinched her ass. Once she opened her lips, a tongue delves in. Rinoa moaned loudly as she felt the pleasure that coursed through her whole body when their tongues intertwined. Electricity zapped into her body as Rinoa responded using her own tongue.

Guess it was a battle of the tongues once more. Alduin won as he claimed her mouth loving the taste.

Alduin pressed his body against hers making Rinoa's legs open so it wouldn't get crushed by his weight. She released another moan, this time, however, Alduin's eyes widened before he forced himself off of her. His eyes were filled with surprise and remorse. Just looking at how he was reacting right now made Rinoa's heart clench. Does he regret it?

"What's wrong?"

"What is this feeling? Your friends had called this thing Love. But I cannot understand what it means!" Alduin tugged on his hair harshly. Rinoa's eyes didn't stop from widening when she heard him say that.

Just to make sure... "Kiss me" he demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me you damn-" Rinoa locked their lips once more, she was on top this round as she pushed Alduin against the wall trapping him.

It would be an understatement to say that he did enjoy what was happening. Rinoa released his lips and Alduin began to want it back on his once more. Her soft lips were intoxicating.

"Well?" anxiety invaded her mind as she could see the wheels turn in his head. The door opened with a bang.

"Darn, guess Skylar had placed her bet correctly- OI SKY, RINOA'S DOMINATING" Silk yelled at the top of lungs leaving the Dragonborn and World Eater baffled.

Inside her head, Rinoa could just feel her patience wearing thin. Why couldn't the universe leave her alone?! Oh right, THEY CANT. Alduin laid his head down just by the side of her neck inhaling her scent. He still has dragon blood within him but this feeling of needing her was new even for him and her scent did nothing but drive him wild.

Silk tapped her foot impatiently waiting for them. Rinoa blushed pushing herself off of Alduin only to be brought back as an arm snaked around her waist. Her blush darkened as she realized that Alduin had no intention of letting her go.

"Nid"

"Alduin-"

"Nid"

"Please?"

"Nid"

"YOU DAMN IDIOT LET ME GO!"

"Nid"

Her eyes only met dark brown eyes that held so much determination to not to let her go. That was until the sound of something beautiful rang out loudly. Both of their stomachs growled as it demanded food. Grumbling he slowly let her go before leaving the room. Pushing past Silk who had her jaw slackened.

Remembering that only Rinka, Skylar and Ondolemar knew she facepalmed. "Just don't talk about this to anyone- please?"

Silk pouted "hell no, I'm telling Ruli. RULI!"

"Yes? What is it?" Rulindil stopped eating his soup to focus on his lover.

"Did you know that the man's name is-" he sighed inwardly knowing what this is about.

"Alduin? Yes, I knew" lucky for the group, Rinka had paid the innkeeper to keep the tavern closed for today. The innkeeper retired downstairs another lucky thing for them.

"How?" Does she not remember that Altmer's are bound to know more than most?

"I have my ways, dear. Now eat. I heard the tiger growl even from over there" Silk gasped.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" another growl escaped from Rinoa's stomach. Rulindil knew it was from her but it was fun to annoy his Silk.

"I heard that before" he scoffed before continuing to eat. The food may not be up to Altmer standards but it was edible. If they could eat it, it's ok. Silk cursed under her breath before she tackled the Emissary to the ground, both landing with a loud thud. Soup spilled on the floor and got onto the altmer's clothes staining it.

Escaping from his cheery mood Rulindil scowled at Silk before storming to the rooms. Silk laughed wholeheartedly chasing after her lover. Skylar chuckled as she heard Rinka state that she will lose her life by the hands of Rulindil if she kept this up. Insulted for his friend Ondolemar glared at Rinka before telling her that Rulindil will never say such a thing. Both began to argue about Ondolemar not able to take on a joke resulting for Ondolemar to retaliate.

Alduin just watched the pair and wondered what made their bond so different from the other 2. He could feel the bond radiating from them. A shiny metal object caught his attention as he glanced at their hands. Both wore matching rings. Ah- Lady Mara now. Bonded by the grace itself. Alduin may not know much about the goddess- ok that's a lie, but he does understand that the Divine is the goddess of Love and Maternity. Not doubt she handles the binding of the mortals. A frown placed itself on his face. Was he given this privilege considering he was human as of right now? Why was he even thinking about that?

Rinka groaned out loudly throwing her arms up in the air "Fine! I'll leave! You're right! You win!" she growled out before she ran towards the door leading outside. Surprised adorned on Skylar and Rinoa's face as they watched their friend slam the door shut. Ondolemar pinched the bridge of his nose regretting what he said.

Rinoa sighed loudly, very loudly gaining the attention of the brooding husband and her 2 friends. "What in the world did you do this time?" tapping her arm glaring at the altmer. Ondolemar gritted his teeth.

"I may have... mentioned her mother..."

"IDIOT!" Rinoa yelled stomping over to Ondolemar and jabbing on his chest. Skylar shook her head disappointed.

"You know her mother is a sore subject!"

"Yes, however, underestimating an Altmer's devotion and loyalty is hurtful!"

Rinoa groaned out loud "Fine, but if she leaves you, it's your call" she seethed out taking a sit on a chair and taking a swig of the beer that was already open. Must be Rinka's since it tasted like chocolate.

Ondolemar's chest began to contract as fear suddenly attacked him head on. What if she did leave him because he was getting too troublesome? He cannot imagine another life without her anymore. Finally making a decision Ondolemar rushed outside to find his wife who is probably killing a random wolf or 2.

Skylar made a popping noise using her lips before turning to Rinoa. "So... the drama is quite... interesting" as she eyes Rinoa and Alduin with a smirk.

Rinoa placed a hand on her face, praying that she'll survive the drama.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few hours since the argument that Ondolemar and Rinka had, Rinoa was chowing down on the steak she was presented. She would notice the stares that her fellow dragon kisser would give her once in a while. Skylar was busy chatting with Silk who had decided to leave the room after she couldn't get Rulindil to forgive her yet. Both women were discussing Rinka's birthday party- coming up shortly. For starters, Rinka does not know that they were planning a birthday party since Silk said that even her own sister don't know her own birthday. Of course being the considerate sister Silk was, she made a birthdate for her own sister. The 4th of Sun heights, it is this Fredas. Frowning and feeling a bit left out at the simple made up birthdate, Rinoa silently thought about if she still remembered her own birthday.

'Guess not' she mentally shrugged it off. She looked to her right catching Alduin's glance before Alduin averted his gaze.

"Rinoa, want to join in this convo?" Silk asked her making the redguard look at them, both faces were etched with a smile. She was bound to be asked so Rinoa nodded. Silk cheered having a new person on board for the plan.

Finishing her steak, Rinoa stood up and left to join the 2 not noticing Alduin's dismay. "What's the plan?" instantly making a conversation.

In a hushed voice "Well, we plan to have the party outdoors since sis likes outside. We have Ondolemar in on the plan too" great another person who knows which places Rinka likes the best. "Sad thing is, he has absolutely no idea which parts of Skyrim are her favorite" what a dumbass for a husband. Rinoa could not possibly imagine having to marry a person that does not know a favorite area of their other significant! Not like she will ever settle down.

They discussed the areas around Riften, concluding that the risk of getting attacked by Spiders is likely. Windhelm, not even going to risk it, they despise the sisters as much as they despise anyone really. Markath, Silk said that Rinka got tired of having to look at the city all the fucking time. Falkreath? Rinoa had to say something, the risk of getting a dragon attack has a higher percentage than anything. It may be cool to battle a dragon as a birthday gift, but dragons were out of their league. Solitude, apparently, Rinka has a significantly high bounty at the area, so nope. Rinoa wondered what she could've done. Morthal, nice place but too cold. Winterhold holds a lot of resentment towards Silk because of a prank. This was something Rinoa never knew, she must look into this issue when she has time. She didn't bother telling Silk that she is the Arch-Mage, but with Skylar's smirk, it seems that the altmer knows. They were already in Dawnstar and it would ruin the surprise instantly.

As they were running out of thoughts, Rinoa remembered a conversation regarding areas in Skyrim that she had discussed with Rinka before. Moss Mother cavern, was the place. Rinka complimented the cavern as something beautiful since it had its own indoor waterfall. Not sure if it was her favorite place but it was all she could think of.

"What about Moss Mother Cavern?" she voiced out.

"Eh? Isn't that Spriggan infested?" Skylar asked concerned at Rinoa's choice.

"Ah! Sister told me about that she helped a man there!" Silk cheerfully informed them.

Skylar sighed "We have 8 more days to check the place out and get everything in order, isn't the cavern all the way by the southern-west territory of Whiterun though?"

Rinoa nodded "Yeah. It might take us a day to get there, we can use my place-" she abruptly stopped remembering that her estate is in shambles right now. Alduin's head perked up. He knows what they were talking about, well to be specific Rinoa's estate.

"Are we going to the estate that burned down?" he heartlessly asked not noticing the tense atmosphere that suddenly accumulated.

Rinoa gritted her teeth "Yes"

Alduin grunted "That place is now rubbish, do not bother going back"

Rinoa stood up aggravated "BUT, that RUBBISH is still MY house!"

Alduin glared "That piece of trash is ruined!"

"Ruined?! Whose fault was that?!"

"Yours since it is on your land!"

"But it was YOU who stepped on that blasted bomb!"

"What's the point of keeping things when you won't be living forever to keep it?!" silence. Rinoa had nothing else to say as she was baffled. She knows that she only got 50 some more years to live. But she would love to live her life right now. And she does not need a dramatic dragon by her side.

Turning around Rinoa stomped outside of the tavern, only to find Rinka and Ondolemar making out outside by the side away from prying eyes. Unfortunately for Rinoa, she has enhanced sight and this was very awkward. The couple stopped what they were doing, Rinka blushed heavily while Ondolemar snorted. Having an idea in her head, Rinoa grabbed Rinka.

"Let me borrow her- Thanks!" Ondolemar yelled at her for stealing his wife from him, but Rinoa and Rinka were already a few feet away. The altmer didn't bother chasing after them knowing that he staying around them will only cause him to go insane.

As he was about to enter the tavern, the door opened to reveal Alduin. Whose face surprisingly held remorse and regret. Ondolemar had a feeling the reason why Rinoa was outside was because of him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he found himself asking. Alduin sighed sitting on the bench outside. It was nearly sunset.

"How... how do you feel whenever you are around your... wife, is it?" Ondolemar nodded.

"Well, quite an unusual question. However, Rinka does make my day brighter and I am grateful for that" he honestly answered hoping that he will get an honest answer from the fallen.

Alduin combed his ebony locks "Why- why do you feel this way?" Ondolemar gave the dragon a sympathetic look. So that's why he looked distraught.

"How about with Rinoa? How do you feel?"

Alduin thought hard. "She makes me feel like angry, frustrated, annoyed and inferior" Ondolemar gave a blank look.

"but... she does make my chest hurt" Alduin placed a hand over his heart. Ondolemar felt the wheels in his own head turn knowing that he was getting closer to get the dragon to admit.

"As in a good way?"

"I'm not sure. I was once a dragon, and dragons do not feel much for the human race" It may be heartless for him to say that but it's true. Dragons were known to be rulers, Alduin is the head of the dragon rule and that makes him superior. The golden skinned elf is very impressed with the progress of the short human days that Alduin is living in- it had added more human and elf emotions alike to him that it could ever.

"Does your stomach turn every time you look at her?" A nod.

"Do you think of thoughts such as beautiful, fierce, and courageous?" another nod.

"When you sleep, does she invade your mind?" a pause before Alduin hesitantly nodded.

Ondolemar crossed his arms "You, dragon, are in love"

Rinoa ran away with Rinka towards the wilderness to gain some needed privacy. Though the halfling wanted more time with her lover, the look that her friend had when she saw was worrying. The two finally stopped nearly a low ledge of a cliff. Rinoa sat down on one of the cold rocks placing her head in her hands. Worried, Rinka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What am I gonna do?" the redguard croaked out.

"hm?"

"Alduin- I can't- gods, why am I being tortured right now?!" she screamed out her voiced laced with pain.

"Do you love him?"

"That's not important anymore! I can't love him anymore!" Rinoa cried out the pain in her chest growing by the second. Rinka instantly knew why. No, it's not about the age, but more about their destinies.

Alduin being the World Eater as he was made, will one day return back stronger to renew the world. Rinoa being a human Dragonborn does not have millennia to live and cannot prevent from fate to occur. Even if Alduin did love Rinoa back, chances are he would go for power than love. That is the harsh reality that Rinoa was presented as she found herself drawn to the dragon. Each passing day was another excruciating pain for her mental state.

"Fine, then don't. How about this. Do you want him to bang you?" Rinka asked seriously,

"What are you- an idiot?" baffled.

"You want him to bang you so hard that the only pain you feel is from that don't you? Then go! Ask him to do you! Girl, you're still a bloody virgin AND IM YOUNGER! That's just sad" Rinka shook her head finishing her speech

Groaning into her palms "so what if I'm still a virgin? Doesn't mean I'll ask him to fuck me"

"That's what you just need! A good fuck! Well, I'm not sure how dragons are but I promise you it will all be worth it!" Silence. Rinka sighed.

"I know you're that type to stay faithful to one person like I am, but I think you really need this"

Rinoa has a lot to think about.

The next day the friends left Dawnstar, Rinoa Silk and Skylar secretly agreed to meet up in Moss Mother cavern to check if it's safe. Alduin and Rinoa had been glancing at each other ever since. They were in the sanctuary and luckily no one was at home- except for the Night Mother who Alduin still despises.

"Sorry..."

Alduin looked and saw Rinoa avert her gaze from him. Debating whether or not he should be talking back and accepting the apology, he stayed silent.

"I'm just... so confused you know what to feel" he still didn't answer back, inclined to hear her first. Rinoa continued placing her head on the table facing down.

"D-Do you regret the kiss we had?" she choked out hoping for him to say yes so she can move on.

Alduin, on the other hand, stood up abruptly from his chair and walked towards her. He took her head in his large hands as he took in the appearance of the powerful Dragonborn. It may be pitiful looking but it made him feel terrible.

"Nid" her heart soared even though she should've been depressed that he said yes.

"Zu'u praag zos, Zu'u laan zos" he will only speak to her in the dragon tongue only if they were completely alone. She would be lying if she said that it didn't turn her on.

She brought her face closer to his, Alduin closed the gap between them as he carefully placed his lips on hers. He toyed with her hair as she caressed his ears, a humming sound came from his mouth. No drugs and no alcohol influenced this kiss. Only pure emotions. Rinoa could feel the way his mouth moved along with hers as she stood up to fix their position. She wrapped her arms around him as they pressed their bodies against each other. Preventing any gap from forming. Heat coursed through her whole body as she left Alduin's teeth nipped on her lower lip. Rinoa clawed onto his back her body was lifted up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Rinoa opened her mouth slightly allowing Alduin's tongue to delve in and claim his territory. She tried to fight back but the pleasure she felt forced her to surrender.

Alduin lifted Rinoa up once again as he made his way towards the bedroom. He had to hurry or else he might let go of his self-control right there and now.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the door to the bedroom opened Alduin went in, Rinoa still on his arms, and closed the door tight. The woman in his arms was becoming impatient by the second. Was this how Rinka felt when she finally took Ondolemar? Their mouths molded together once more as Alduin settled her down on the bed carefully. Unable to keep her feelings from soaring and hurting a sudden tear escaped her eyes. I liquid dripped down only to be stopped by Alduin's cheek. Alduin's eyes looked at Rinoa, confused.

"What is wrong, joor?" he asked her kissing her other cheek as he tried to coax her to tell him.

"Nothing- it's just-"

"It can't be nothing. You are allowed to tell me, Rinoa" the way he said her name brought pleasure, as his voice was huskily laced with lust. Rinoa groaned, arching her back so she could feel more of Alduin.

She shook her head before she forced Alduin to kiss her again. Even though Alduin wanted to know what's wrong he could not deny the want that Rinoa wanted. He began to tear off her clothing as he too was getting impatient. Rinoa helped him get out of his hide armor admiring the muscles that glistened under the sweat. It didn't matter that her clothing was ripped apart, she could make another set later on. Her fingers traced the outlines of the muscles as his own hands began to grope anything he could touch her body. Her breasts, waist, ass, gods it felt like heaven. Electricity shot through their bodies as their skin was finally pressed against each other, no hindrance. Alduin cupped one breast in his hand and began to knead it. How soft it was. She had a plush body for someone adventuring most of the time. Warriors usually have toned and muscled body, but Rinoa had a toned and plush body. Alduin's mouth began to explore downwards stopping by the crook of her neck before he started nibbling on the flesh. Rinoa bit her lip to stop the noise from coming out of her mouth, why was he so good? Or was this just her inexperience in this department? Probably the latter.

"Alduin~" she moaned out as she felt teeth graze her skin. It was intoxicating, the smell, his touches, and his gazes. Everything was too much.

Rinoa pushed Alduin away from her for a bit as she tried to adjust her position to him. Alduin had tried to restrain her, but the strength she released to get what she needed was exquisitely arousing. Rinoa kissed his neck as she went to the junction connecting the neck and shoulder. She softly bit down loving the moan that escaped her partner's lips. Alduin's other hand went down further towards her thighs. Rinoa released a breathless moan as she felt him stroke her thighs, she slowly opened her legs. Alduin placed himself in between her legs to make it easier for himself, he pressed his lower part on her core.

"He-Hey! What are you?" A hand shut her up as it prevented her from saying what she wanted.

"vos zey lig hi," he said as his head lowered itself. His tongue licked every part he could reach with it. Alduin played with her belly button making the Dragonborn giggle. But the innocent action was interrupted when Alduin took in the scent coming from Rinoa's core.

His eyes dilated as he suddenly felt hungry for her. His hands forced Rinoa's legs to open wider. Rinoa gasped as the hot air hit her core from Alduin's ragged breathing. The closer he brought his hand towards her area, the more she felt herself get wet. Alduin's eyes noticed the glistening liquid that seeped from her opening, he touched it with his finger and licked it. Rinoa had never seen anything so sexy until then. The liquid tasted salty but at the same time sweet. Wanting more, he roughly plunged a finger into her to get as much of the liquid as he could.

"Alduin! Fuck!" she tightly closed her eyes, the uncomfortable feeling was a bit unwelcomed. Her body clenched down on his finger trying to push out the disruptor out. Alduin pursued, curling his finger, feeling the soft flesh that had engulfed his finger.

"Mah~! Ah, fuck~! Ooo, Alduin!" Rinoa yelled out as she felt a knot snap. Her mind blanked out as she arched her back from the pure ecstasy. She tightened her grip on Alduin's wrist.

"Vir. Geblaan us zey." Alduin stated, releasing a breathless chuckle. Finish before him? Rinoa opened her eyes and looked down at his department. Good gods, his pants will rip if he doesn't release it! Rinoa retracted her left foot and kneaded his hardened length using her foot. Oh, what a delightful moan he gave her in return.

"Dovahkiin, you are making a mistake" he drawled out as he reached over to kiss her on the back of her ears. Rinoa giggled.

"Oh? But you look like you're enjoying this" she purred continuing to knead the hard and hot length of his. Alduin gritted his teeth, trying to understand why his body was responding so well to this.

He bit on her ear earning a low moan, biting on the sensitive areas of the body seems to stimulate pleasure. Motivated to give her the best possible pleasure, Alduin added another finger to her. The added stretch did nothing but make Rinoa bite her lower lip to stifle her displeasure. Deciding that he wanted to move his fingers around, Alduin twisted his fingers and started to scissor her. Her eyes opened wide as she yelped from the stinging. Alduin admired how her skin looked flush under his touch, her face was an extravagant shade of red.

When her lips parted, Alduin kissed her roughly getting the hang of this whole kissing thing. Unable to keep her hands away, Rinoa held him in her arms combing his hair. He pressed his lower part by her thighs and Rinoa could feel the hard length of her. Her hands traveled downwards to touch his length pushing his trousers down to reveal the length. Oh divines, how was that suppose to fit in her again? The moment her hand made contact with the hot piece of meat, Alduin groaned. It seemed weird to be touched by the dragon, but it felt so right.

"Alduin~ More, please!" She cried out to him while stroking his already hard length. She thought that this was the hardest it could get, but in her hands right now, she felt it grow. Gasping, she fastened her strokes and tightened her grip, though not enough to hurt him.

"Krosis, Rinoa!" he growled at her pushing another finger inside her cavern. She mewled under him, weakening under his touch. Alduin notices this too, he could easily kill her, but... his site was more benevolent than seeing her blood splattered on his hands.

"Gods! Harder dammit! You damn dragon, are all your power just for talk? Cause it seems that way!" she taunted him. Alduin sneered at her before he started to pump his fingers into her slowly and then rapidly earning a loud mewl for the Dragonborn.

Rinoa hid her face with her free arm. Her face must be so red right now. The heat that she feels radiating from Alduin doesn't help her at all! A hand forced her arm away and she took the glorious and delicious site. Alduin skin was shining under the thin sheet of sweat, his face was flushed and the bite she gave him was noticeable. His muscles tensed above her.

"Wasn't that powerful?" he asked her back his voice drizzled with mischievousness and a hint of lust.

"Very -AH!" She was interrupted when Alduin's fingers hit something in her that made her mind go blank once again and the knot that had reformed snapped once more. The liquid coated Alduin's fingers completely. The dragon extracted his fingers from his cavern admiring the glistening whitish hue. He took a lick before devouring his finger in his mouth. He was addicted to the taste that he didn't notice how his partner looked at him with hunger filled eyes.

She took this chance to flip their positions around, her on top and him on the bottom. Alduin's eyes widened in surprise as he was in such a submissive form. Rinoa wasted no time and took his length in between her cleavage. The hot flesh was now in between her breasts. Rinoa opened her mouth wide, taking the length in her mouth. It was bitter tasting. Alduin hissed as his length as taken in by the warm mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he pushed her down to take him deeper. She gagged as she could not fit all of it inside and had to smack Alduin's hands to make him release her.

"God! Were you trying to kill me?!" she yelled at him, wiping the drool that leaked from her mouth. Alduin looked at her plush mouth, longingly wanting her back on him.

"I don't play with my toy, Rinoa" his husky voice made the hair on her skin rise. It was just so deep and alluring. She forgave him and began to knead his length in between her breasts. Carefully bringing her chest up and down. She sucked on the tip while she looked at Alduin. He had his head thrown back as if he was trying not to ejaculate. Oh. An idea came into her mind as she used a hand to grab his sacks.

"Rinoa! What -ah!" He grunted out as Rinoa began to massage his sacks. His toes curled as he tried to stop himself from snapping. But all was in vain when Rinoa tasted that salty liquid. It wasn't that bad, but she expected worse.

Rinoa closed her eyes releasing the soft length from her breasts and began to lap the cum in her mouth not swallowing it yet. Alduin watched as she played with it. His soft length sudden started to pulse once more. Rinoa watched in amazement as the length stood up once more. Swallowing the cum in her mouth she reached out. She was about to do the same thing when Alduin grabbed her shoulders and turned her around again. It was the same position all over again.

Rinoa watched as Alduin kneeled in front of her body, admiring the way her leaking cunt looked. "My turn" was all he said before his mouth devoured her soaking cunt.

"ALDUIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping onto his hair. It hurt a bit when she pulled on his hair but at the same time, it was pleasing. Her toes curled from the sheer pleasure she felt. The taste was still delicious, Alduin wanted more, he wanted to hear her moan more, beg, and cry from the euphoria. He stuck his tongue inside, claiming every part his tongue felt as his, the same way he did for her mouth.

"Divines! Please, AH, I want you, gods I can't take it anymore! PLEASE ALDUIN!" She cried out grabbing onto the sheets try to stop herself from possibly hurting him.

"What do you want me to do?" true to his old nature, he still has no idea what to do. But he had a feeling he had to stick something inside...

Rinoa whimpered "Stick your damn cock inside my cunt!" Alduin nodded slowly. He got up to a kneeling position, holding his member, aligning it to her opening. Rinoa knew what was going to happen so she was ok with it, but she had to remind him before-

Alduin thrust in breaking her hymen. The Dragonborn's eyes opened from the painful splitting. She could not help the tears that left her eyes as she was finally taken. Ever since she reached adulthood, she would always wonder how long it would take until she was finally fucked. It only took 15 years.

The dragon frowned upon witnessing the tears, he looked down and saw blood leaking out from her opening. His eyes furrowed from confusion, why was she bleeding? Noticing his confusion, Rinoa took a hand in hers "It's -sigh- fine. It happens to women during their first time..." she looked away sheepishly. It's not like Alduin was going to really understand what that meant. He only nodded his head trying to stay still. Rinoa's cunt was clamping down on his member so tightly.

Rinoa moved her hips to tell him that she was feeling fine now, though he didn't bother moving. She was about to tell him when he suddenly extracted himself from her before thrusting back in quickly. Instead of pain, she finally felt the glorious feeling that Rinka would constantly explain to her when the woman was in a mood. It felt like heaven to some extent, the heat made it more intimate too as their skin was close to each other. The way his cock would go in and out of her gave such a wonderful feeling.

"Dovahkiin, dammit, what is this?" he asked her bringing his mouth to her neck to nip.

Rinoa moaned "it's called, ooh, pleas~ure! Humans feel this when they want someone in their- OH GODS!" she couldn't finish when he suddenly brushed against something inside her that made her mind go blank. Alduin noticed this and aimed for that spot again. Blank mind, that was all Rinoa could really see. Her mind was going blank as Alduin continued fucking her.

She clutched at him "Yes~! Alduin yes! Ah fuck, it feels so good~!" she was screaming by now.

"Gods, go faster you slow ass dragon!"

"I shall show you what fast is" he returned a silent challenge back at her. He rocked his hips slowly at first before he started to pump in and out of her rapidly making the redguard scream. Her essence was leaving her body like a waterfall as he continuously ravished her. Rinoa's eyes watered from the sheer delight, even the last twinge of pain evaporated the moment she felt him hit her g-spot.

"Rinoa-ah- Rinoa -grunt- RINOA!" Alduin roared tightening his grip on her waist trying to angle his hips to hit her spot on. Rinoa locked her legs around his waist as it suddenly felt like jelly.

Alduin gazed at her with lust-filled eyes as thoughts continued to fill his mind. Her curvy body against him, her submission was welcomed, the way her mouth and eyes would water from his actions and her skin shining under the dim light. It was all too much for the dragon, as he was unable to contain his inner self. With an animalistic growl, Alduin plunged himself back in her roughly, holding her face in one hand as he kissed her hard. Rinoa's breath was taken away the moment he thrust back in her with great force. As much as she would've loved to continue admiring his features, his own movement had caused him to breach something that was considered humanly impossible. The cervix.

"AH! ALDUIN- NO- AH!" Rinoa cried out trying to lift her body to get some distance from him. Alduin pinned her down, holding her by the shoulders. She tried to use her legs to kick him away but it was weak from the relentless pumping.

"Gods- Oh GOD!- Alduin, please slow down, I can't take -pant- much more!" she begged him. The penetration of her cervix was painful. Then she realized something. Penetrating the cervix meant a higher chance of getting pregnant... Horror dawned upon the Dragonborn.

She tried to beg, demand, and ask Alduin to pull out for the next few minutes. Alduin had enough of being asked to stop, kissing the redguard to oblivion. Rinoa clawed his back once more, finally giving up trying. At least she tried. Suddenly, she felt him swell inside her causing her to panic once again. About to speak, Alduin interrupted.

"Pahfos koros, niil ni dii tozein" she gritted her teeth.

'It will be your damn fault you damn dragon!' she yelled in her head as she literally lost the use of her voice. His growth within her had caused him to rub against her spot again, bringing Rinoa close to her end one last time.

"Alduin-Alduin- please cum with me!" She asked him looking right at his eyes with such a desperate look. He grunted holding her hips once more with a strong grip. He may not know what she meant by that exactly but he was determined on making her scream once more.

"Ah- ah- AH! ALDUIN!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs, using her arms to bring her partner closer to her as she came. Alduin gritted his teeth as his dick was clamped down tighter by her walls. It was that that had caused him to finish.

Thrusting a few more times "Rinoa- Rinoa- Ah- RINOA!" he roared, hilting his member deep in her, past her cervix and straight to her womb he came. Rinoa gasped as she felt him empty himself right within her most vulnerable spot.

'Ah... this is gonna be bad' was all she thought as she clutched him tightly against her chest.

Their breaths evened together, Alduin rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. The beautiful blue eyes had given him such a relaxing feeling. The way her hands would go up and down his back to soothe him from his high was just wonderful. He took his member out, looking at her opening, his cum leaking from it. Rinoa blushed, closing her legs to prevent him from looking. Alduin snapped from the trance he was in and crawled by her side, to lie down. Rinoa scooted over giving more space for the sweaty fallen.

Their breathing evened after minutes upon minutes of staying close to each other. Rinoa wanted to hug him, but she doesn't know how Alduin would react. The unexpected happened when he pulled her into his arms, trapping her once again.

"Laag, dii shir. Hi qaariv nii" his words brought tears to her eyes, as she finally confirmed her growing uncertainty whether it was love or lust. It was love that she felt for this dragon.

"As do you, Alduin," she said one last time as her eyes fluttered shut. Alduin draped the blankets over them the soft texture touching her hot skin.

* * *

Rinka yelled sitting up wide awake. Ondolemar sat up along with her, worried etched on his face.

"Dear, what is wrong?" he asked frantically.

Rinka gulped "I think I may have forgotten to mention that her cycle began again..." she whispered under her breath. Ondolemar raised an eyebrow not amused.

"You manage your friend's own cycle?" Rinka breathlessly laughed, as Ondolemar hugged her and brought her back down to the bed.

"She does forget... write my will for me since I keep forgetting" Ondolemar rolled his eyes.

"Cease your effortless pleading, you will not die" She snorted.

"Protective elf"

"I am your husband," he said monotonously, getting annoyed as he wanted his sleep.

"Yes yes, let's just go to sleep" Rinka ended as she got closer to Ondolemar who was hugging her close to him.

Her gut is telling her that someone isn't innocent anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and the first thing I felt were my sore legs. Not a happy camper right now. My whole body was also trapped under another mass. A smile came to my lips as I recalled the events from last night. That's one mistake I will never regret. I snuggled under the body heat of Alduin, his breathing created such a lulling effect. But of course, ever good moment has to end.

Alduin's eyes opened. If it weren't for how he looked uncertain I would've kissed him on the lips. Who am I kidding, I was already doing it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to lock his lips with mine. Soft, for someone like him it was soft. I could feel Alduin's arms around me as we continued to kiss.

"G' Morning, Alduin" I ended the sweet short kiss. I knew he was hesitating on responding. Internally sighing, I withdrew my arms, trying to turn my body around to not look at him anymore.

"Put it around me" what? I looked back at him. His cheeks were red. Oh, I know what he meant. Giggling, I placed my arms lazily around his neck again. I love his expression. Alduin rested his whole body on top me. To be honest, he was heavy but since I'm strong I can survive his weight... for now.

We laid on the bed with silence. It wasn't the awkward silence I was expecting but it was the silence that most couples would have aimed for. Just... pure happiness for my part. I have no clue what he is thinking but honestly, whatever it is, I hope he knows that I am happy no matter what. I could tell that he was drifting back to sleep, so was I. But it seems that the sanctuary had other ideas...

The door opened with a loud thud and came running in Babette. Thank the divines the sheets were still over our naked bodies or the girl would've asked tons of questions. As I was about to ask her what's up, a smirk adorned her face.

"Nazir owes me 200 septims~!" she gurgled before skipping out of my room. They betted on this, didn't they? By the distance, I heard Cicero's wailing. Was he that over heels for me? Alduin thankfully was asleep.

It took me forever to get away. But it was partially worth it since Alduin's sleeping face was worth anything. I love him. But... fate doesn't love us. I sighed before choosing some clothing, regular clothing. I don't need to look intimidating every time. Once I entered the main lobby, I was faced with a snickering Babette, a glaring Nazir, and a sad stricken Cicero. Just great.

"I just lost 200 septims cause you and that dragon could not keep your hands away from each other" Nazir told me folding his arms over his chest. I copied him.

"That's what you get for betting" Babette just laughed, the pouch she held jingled from the gold inside of it. Cicero released a strangled whine.

"Sorry, Cicero..." Cicero sniffed.

"Cicero is just worried about how Listener will be treated from now on... That obnoxious brute is infuriating!" Babette tried to calm the jester down stating how the Night Mother needed her daily oiling. Thankfully, that lifted the spirits of the Jester who instantly went by the Night Mother's side.

It doesn't seem like Alduin was going to wake up yet, so might as well make some food. I asked Nazir if there were still some firewood left, by the fireplace he said. Idiot, I wouldn't be asking if there's none left! I grumbled an insult under by breath, picking up a wood ax before leaving the sanctuary to get some wood. I had to be careful since it was daylight. Well mid-noon. Mid-noon?! I looked at the sun surprised, how long did we sleep?!

I easily cut down a tree after a few dozen hits. It wasn't that hard since I chose the one that's basically dead. It was frigid outside but sunny. Dawnstar rarely had days like this so it's better to relish in it as long as I could. I huffed carrying as many as I could in my arms, I had to leave the ax behind. I was only a dozen yards away when the clouds suddenly turned dark- nearly completely black. Nothing confused me more until I remembered the talk that I had with one of the divines in my dreams. I dropped everything and ran all the way back fearing that the sanctuary is in danger.

Red. The beautiful color that mixed with orange during a sunset, the color of our blood and the color of the flowers. How I despise it so much right now.

The sanctuary inside was covered in red- not the blood but dye. Red dye. Who the fuck bombarded the damn... Sheogorath. Babette ran up to me covered in blue dye this time, her fangs were out and she was snarling. Nazir's sword was twisted and Cicero was running around trying to catch his hat.

"That damn Prince came frolicking in here like he owned the place! Hurry he went to your room!" Babette yapped at me. I may be the listener but I do listen when I know I should. I sprinted down the hall and opened my door with a loud bang.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't the Dragonborn! Dear, the sleeper over here and I are having quite the talk!" Sheogorath chirped. That wasn't the strange part.

Alduin was dressed in a dress, holding a cup probably filled with tea, and was wearing a crown. Not. Weird. AT ALL. I pressed onto my forehead. You have no idea how annoyed I am right now. Alduin was glaring at the Prince of Madness before giving me any attention. I swear I saw a look of pleading before he started glaring at me too.

"Kuz daar ahvakaar hond nol zey!" He yelled. I was pretty sure my face went downwards since I felt my mouth drooping. Don't tell me he used a spell to make Alduin do this. Poor dovah.

Sheogorath raised a finger at ALduin before swaying back and forth. Eyes wide as I looked, Was he scolding him? "Ah, ah, ah! No dragon speaking aloud for this tea party! Dragonborn, join us!" with a snap of a finger my clothes were suddenly turned into the skimpiest outfit I could ever imagine.

It was a type of black armor, but the thing was... It was basically like linen... but one strip of it. It barely covered my nether regions and my chest! My ass was showing more than I wanted it to, my legs were partially exposed. The leggings that covered my thighs were too... lacy. I grimaced at my cleavage, it looked too big with this outfit.

Sheogorath just laughed at how I looked, commenting that even Mehrunes Dagon cannot resist taking me for himself. I looked at Alduin who snarled at the Prince of Madness for the ungodly comment.

The Prince only placed his hand on Alduin's shoulder "Relax princess! No one is taking your woman! Hahahaha!" He laughed out loud. I could only sigh from defeat. If Sheogorath wanted to play then he shall have it, rather suffer than have the whole world destroyed because he couldn't get to play.

I placed a hand on my barely covered hip, both looked at me. One with hunger filled eyes and one with amused filled ones. "What is the REAL reason you're here? You don't visit mortals in person unless it's really urgent or you're seriously bored" I can't be the latter since he always had something going on. Either it was something with the other Princes or making fun of other human beings.

The mad man took a sip of his tea, "smart as always, and sharp too! Well, to be honest, the gods felt the shift of powers the moment this knucklehead mated with you" he laughed at his own hidden joke. I did not find this funny at all, Alduin agrees with me.

"You Prince of Madness, how dare you to dress me in this- this-! What is this?!" Alduin yelled trying to pull on the dress, each tear was only weaved back together with Sheogorath's powers. The madness hummed.

"A dress, shush dragon. I am about to tell the story of when your undeniable love for the Dragonborn caused every god to go haywire!" my heart soared at the thought of ALduin loving me. But when I was going to tell him to knock it out, I noticed how Alduin went completely silent. I glanced, his face red.

The Prince realized this as well "OOOH! YOU LOVE HER! EVEN BETTER! HAHA!" He cheered as he made a bottle of wine appear. My throat was dry.

"Of course not! I only made my hunger disappear" great just great Alduin. No need to lift my spirits up only to bring it back down again. I grumbled under my breath taking a seat next to the ruler of all mad men and women on earth.

Sheogorath hummed out a random tune "The Princes and I had all bet on what would happen. Guess who won? ME! I was the only one smart enough, besides Mora, to know that you WILL mark her as your own!" What was the prize?

"The Aedras panicked their asses off! We could feel the tension even in our own dimensions! That's how tense they are! Haha! Nice job, World Eater!" Alduin muttered something under his breath.

"Say what?"

"I am not the World Eater... not anymore" the words hang for a second before Sheogorath released a breathless chuckle.

"You still are, idiot. Your fate will not change, sooner or later you will turn back to your original form while Rinoa over here," he looked at me smirking.

"Will probably be dead by then while you continue living waiting for your time" I could see Alduin clench his hands into fists. The words the Daedric Prince had said held so much meaning that it was difficult to get out of my mind.

The crazy fool clapped his hands gaining our attention "Well then! Shall we get to the tea?" raising the ceramic tea cup in the air.

The rest of the day went by quickly after that. Not even Alduin's attire could cheer up my mournful mood.


	16. Chapter 16

The minute the mad man left the sanctuary and back to his realm, the dress that Alduin was wearing along with its crown was gone but my outfit stayed the same... Sighing I stood up to go to my wardrobe but I didn't even get 3 steps away from my seat when I was suddenly pinned down on the table. Sheogorath took the plates, cups, food and drink with him the moment he left so nothing was on the table. I gazed at Alduin's wandering eyes, fuck I can see lust.

"Did he plan you to wear this to... entice me?" he asked grazing his lips on my collarbone. I licked my own lips, I couldn't help it!

When he nipped at my skin I gasped "Probably, ah! Alduin it's too early!" I complained. The dovah only looked at me with want as his hands begin to explore my body again. I looked away sheepishly, when did he become so good? We only had sex for one night! I groaned as I pushed him off of me forcefully.

He raised an eyebrow at me asking me silently asking me if I just seriously said no to him. I sighed going to my wardrobe and taking more... proper clothing out. Maybe I should give this to Rinka, Ondolemar would certainly love the treat. I laughed at my plan taking the unusual clothing I had on before I put on some regular clothes. Also known as clothing that is considered absolutely non-revealing. I heard Alduin grunt behind me probably annoyed that his view was cut off shortly.

"Come on, it's time to eat" I saw his mouth move but I wasn't able to hear or read his lips properly enough to understand it. I left the room in a hurry, my hungry stomach begging for some decent food and not tea.

Babette and Nazir asked what the Prince of Madness needed from me but I only waved them off, hoping that they would just leave it as it is. Cicero, on the other hand, made a huge ruckus about it. He complained that I was going to replace him, he was jealous since he seemed madder than he is. It's such a cute jealousy but... he seemed determined to be the best. Yikes. I gotta pray to the Night Mother to keep Cicero in check for a bit longer. I finished eating salmon and bread, drank some water before I head out again.

This time I was greeted by a courier just by the outskirts of the fucking sanctuary. I'm so fucking grateful that I left a hell lot earlier.

"From who?"

"An altmer named Rulindil, miss" I heard his sneer when he said altmer. I scoffed taking the letter from his hand and handed only 5 gold for his job. At first, he looked appalled at the amount he got but when he looked at my face I knew that I must have had a frightening look. There was only a trail of smoke from where he was standing. Such a scaredy cat.

I hesitantly opened the letter, knowing Rulindil it could be something very important or he would just need some advice. I have no idea how we became acquaintances.

"Dear Rinoa,

As you read in this paper, I would need help in a very... delicate matter. I've been trying to find a way to propose to Silk, however, she had errands all the time. It doesn't help the fact that every day off she has, she would drag me out into the wilderness leaving me unprepared to propose. I heard that you had helped Ondolemar before with the same problem. May you please assist me in such an important situation? Do not mention this to anyone, besides Ondolemar.

Yours Truly,  
3rd Emissary, Rulindil"

He was so formal. Ah, I actually forgot that Ondolemar asked me to help him propose as well. I knew Rinka a tad bit more than him so I had an advantage to what will get her to realize that he was going to propose. Maybe I shouldn't have scared the courier away... Oh well. Might as well give the damn embassy another visit. I maliciously grinned as thoughts of how to get the Emissary to appear before me as I get near the embassy ran through my mind. Why do these altmers have to go extra to show their love?

I felt an arm hang loosely across my shoulders. I didn't bother looking for I knew who it was. Alduin read the letter that was in my possession but a frown nestled itself on his face. What is it now?

"Does this mean that you must leave?" He asked me, clearly not happy.

"Well, I was planning to. Unless you wanna tag along..." I know what's going on in his head for this one. He wants to tag along so that he didn't have to interact with the others back at the Safe Zone.

Alduin nodded his head, I could see the determination in his eyes. Determined to make my life more complicated than it was perhaps...

"Come on, we got some packing to do" He chortled at my words.

"Don't fool me. You have that bag with you" well damn, he remembers almost everything that I owned.

I narrowed my eyes at him "We've only been interacting for like 6 months and here we are... bedded and traveling" he smirked at my choice of words knowing exactly what I meant. Seriously though, how did we end up in such a position?

He messed up my hair before he went back inside. I have a feeling that he had more stuff now that he owned through his travels the week apart that we had. I recalled how I acted the week that he was gone. I was irrational and stubborn for the most part. Taking all the jobs for myself and then just dropping the money that I earned through each contract on the ground before I got more contracts from Nazir and the Night Mother. Nazir and Babette had tried to get me to sleep properly only to fail horrendously. I actually threatened to kill all of them if they don't leave me alone. Being the reasonable one in the group, Nazir had everyone to back away, even Cicero who he was annoyed of.

It was was dusk when Alduin and I were ready to head for the Embassy, Cicero whined wanting to come as well. But with Alduin glaring at the poor jester I had to force Cicero to stay to stop any further killing.

"That fool… why does he always get near you?" he asked me as we left the sanctuary.

I hummed knowing where this was leading, "he's a great friend and a very good companion. He may be crazy but he is very loyal. So if I were you I would refrain from saying something… negative" I wasn't in the mood for Alduin to start spouting nonsense about Cicero. Surprisingly, he went quiet. Was he trying to get to my good side now? Either way, we need to get to the Embassy quick.

Nightfall on the way to the thalmor infested area is never a good option. It's not that I have any problem with the whole altmer race, it's just that the thalmor themselves are too arrogant. Ondolemar is a more mellow type of altmer while Rulindil had probably been brainwashed into believing that mers are the ultimate race. I had to snort at the memory of how Rulindil was infatuated with Silk. Nearly got himself roasted by Rinka with how protective he was.

The quickest way to get to Solitude was through the icy waters. But I had no energy to start swimming and freeze myself to death. Instead, Alduin and I would need to go through the marshlands of Morthal. I never liked the area. Alduin seemed weirded out at the change of scenery. After all, this might be the only area that would look creepy as all fuck above ground.

"Dovahkiin, Vir pogaas lingrahiik?" (Dragonborn, How much longer?) Alduin asked me cutting through spider webs. I shuddered at the thought of meeting those 8 legged insects.

"If we can get through this place within 2 hours then we would be there by dawn" It wasn't quick. It was dark already when we did reach the outskirts of the marshlands. These swamps are gonna be the death of me. Sticky residue due to the spider webs falling on the water made the trip a lot harder. Alduin's feet kept getting stuck in the mud.

Then those critters arrived. My first reaction was to run as fast as I could to get away. But Alduin had other plans. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed the damn spiders right on the head. He proceeded to slice one of its legs off. At least he was being useful...

As Alduin finished murdering all those spiders he gave me a look. Fuck off bud. I glared as I stalked off. I may be the Dragonborn but I fucking hate spiders. I can kill dragons, draugrs, wolves, trolls and other humans. But if you threw a spider in any of the battles I would be going into, I would teleport myself out of there. No way in hell am I going in a spider infested area without a partner... that's what Alduin is for most of the time.

I looked up at the glittering sky. Countless numbers of stars. Now that I remember where I was born, well the world really, I can tell that this world is a hell lot more different. Two moons, an Aurora, and some deadly fabled creatures that not even the most powerful person can make then come to life back at my old world. I thought about the family that I used to have. A mother and father, a brother and sister. Do they still remember me? Why was I erased from their minds? Was my life worth anything back there? How will I be able to go back home? Will I ever go back? No... this is my home now. Tamriel is my world now. My whole life has been molded here. The role of the Dragonborn is to keep this world from falling apart until the very end. Meaning, I am not allowed to go back. Not even to go and visit.

The sky reminded me of a memory. If you look up wondering if someone you cherish is thinking of you, they will be looking up as well wondering where you have been. I don't remember who said that. But I'm pretty sure that my old family is looking for me. A hand came onto my shoulder. My eyes averted itself from the sky and looked at my partner. His eyes held a solemn look as if he knew what I was-... No, he couldn't have known.

"I may be the bringer of end times. However, I would know if a human suddenly pops out of nowhere, after all" his lips got closer to my ears.

"I was trapped in time" unbeknownst to me, a tear slipped past my cheek. His rough hand wiped the liquid away as we gazed at each other. Did he know that this would happen? That I would suddenly fall in love with the enemy? This is some bull- lips landed hard on mine as my thoughts were rudely interrupted.

His hands began to wander around my body as he brought mine closer to his. Well too bad for him. I elbowed him in the stomach. Alduin's eyes flew open, his lips separating from mine, his lips showing a sneer.

"Druv drey hi dreh tol" (Why did you do that?) he asked me.

"We are so not doing that in this area" there was no way I was going to undress in the middle of a wet and sticky swamp. He growled turning away from me.

I see how it is. This is going to be a long trip. I might need an excuse for being late...


	17. Chapter 17

As Rinoa and Alduin cross the swamp, a certain halfling paced around her room worry had taken over the usually snarky composure. Ondolemar watched his wife with boredom, his fingers tapping the table of their dining room. She's been pacing ever since she remembered that she forgot to tell Rinoa that it was the time of the month.

"What am I gonna do?! She'll have my head if she ever gets pregnant!" Rinka whined loudly pulling her hair from frustration.

Ondolemar hummed, thinking carefully about what he should say "Do you really think she will kill you?" Rinka glared at him. She can count the number of times Rinoa nearly did kill her because she forgot to remind her of something.

"Why wouldn't she?!"

"You're one of her closest friends. Why do you think she spared your life?" Ondolemar was not clueless, he did his research on Rinoa. He had been furious when he learned that she nearly did kill her on several occasions, the woman can blow up if one promise was broken. She was even deadlier at the time of the month. Silk had told him once that Rinoa had pushed her down the cliff when she broke the promise of bringing sweet rolls during camping. Luckily for the girl, Skylar was close by.

"BUT STILL! A CHILD IS NO EASY WALK!" Rinka yelled already annoyed. Ondolemar now had to find a way to calm down his wife before she starts rampaging in the wilderness. He had limited time too, for he had to go to the Embassy later on to attend a meeting. Hopefully, he can calm down the berserker in her.

The elf stood up to his full height landing a tender kiss on Rinka's forehead. "Fear not. I predict that your friend will not mind" Ondolemar softly said enclosing Rinka in his embrace. The halfling finally admitted defeat and exhaled. Both partners relished themselves in each other's arms, knowing that they will be separated later on.

* * *

May I just say that I am having such a great time. Such a great time. GREAT TIME. I kept screaming in my head the same thing all over again. The past 4 hours I heard nothing from Alduin but whining! He must learn that he would need to continuously go without sleep if he was to go adventuring with me! If I knew that this was how he was going to act I would have never brought him and let him suffer through Cicero's constant talks and threats.

"-sleep is an essential part of a human life, yes? So why do you not want-" I cut him off with my dagger nearly slicing his neck. He better thank his training, he became very agile.

Massaging my temples I closed my eyes as I thought of answer "It is needed, but what we are doing is very important. You must cooperate with me" I re-opened my eyes only to see the endless murky swamp scenery. Alduin? Loud muffling right above me. Looking up, I saw the mighty dragon all wrapped up in... spider webs... BY THE 9! I wanted to run. I really did. But I couldn't leave my annoying lover behind!

The ends of my hair rose as I heard the familiar crawling of my arch nemesis. Holy cheese. This spider is unusually HUGE. I can easily compare it to the boulder next to me. Even the boulder looked tiny compared to it. Or I'm just being the dramatic idiot I am. A whine left my lips as I readied a bow and arrow, taking a good distance before firing at the beast. I may be more into swords, doesn't mean I can't use the bow equally skilled. A hit to an eye and a few legs would buy me time to get Alduin down. These damn spider webs could get very sticky... Do I still have some oil?

While searching for some oil in my bag, I felt an agonizing pain in my back. There, I knew that the damn fangs had accurately sunk into my butt cheeks. Why the fuck are the creatures perverted too? My hips suddenly felt numb and my legs started to feel the paralysis. Argh, I hate spiders.

"Must- get- to the- dumbass" I started out only to feel one of the wretched spider's legs on my back. Well, I guess I will die by my own fear. Let it be known that the Dragonborn had been defeated by a mere spider. Not draugrs, dragons, trolls, mass army, dragon priests, daedric prince's revenge. By SPIDERS. I might as well die, looking up at the horrendous thing.

Expecting for the spider to finally kill me, I did not an arrow make it's safe towards the damn thing until the spider froze before collapsing on top of me. Sadly the paralysis was still running through my veins. Now I just have to survive through spider blood, ew.

"What is going on here? Have you no mind that the swamps are a terrible place- Rinoa?" The person stopped babbling as he or she recognized me. But from the voice, the person has to be a man. Taking every ounce of strength I had to fight the paralysis I looked up and saw Enthir. The wood elf in the College that has been missing for some time. He easily got the dead body off of me and carefully sat me up.

"Since when the fuck did you use a bow?" I voiced out my thoughts. Never once did I saw him use a bow and it was honestly terrifying to see him in some weird armor.

He rubbed his head "Errr, ever since I had become a friend of Rinka" Ah, guess she had wormed her way into his very guarded heart and brain. Sadly for the elf, she was married and happily living her life.

"You seem to be in quite a still shape, let me get a potion" At least he still has some useful stuff from time to time. Drinking the potion greedily I finally got the feeling of my lower body back.

"Well? Where's the half?"

"With her husband," he said lowly, yikes he must still have a thing for her.

"Then WHAT are you doing here?" There was nothing wrong with him being here, but I would've thought that he would be in some sort of experiment considering his long absence in the college.

Enthir explained to me that he had to accompany Rinka for the past week, only for her to say that she didn't need him for the time being. I knew that she didn't mean harm with those words, but I could tell that it hurt Enthir deeply. We continued to talk until I heard a loud crash behind us, then my original goal had shone brightly that before. Was this my life passing through my eyes?

Enthir helped me get Alduin out of the webs, who looked at me with anger filled eyes.

"Vir krilon hi vodahmaan zey!" (How dare you forget me!) Alduin yelled at me his hands shaking from his wild temper. Enthir got an arrow ready to attack him, but I stopped him, signaling him that Alduin meant no actual harm. Maybe later when we're alone, is when the dragon can actually do some damage to me.

"I told you, no dovah language!" I scolded him like how a mother would scold a child. Of course, it had no effect on him. The pissy dragon only turned his whole body around from us, trying to ignore me.

Looking at my mage friend "Are you on your back to the college?" I asked hoping that he will be. The others are quite annoyed that he had been gone for some time. The wood elf nodded his head, promising me that he would be back to his studies after a few more hunts. Mage or now, he still has that wood elf blood in him, calling to him for a hunt.

We said our goodbyes resuming to the current task. Get to the Embassy and trash the place. I'm joking as much as I would like. Alduin continued to be in a pissy mood, most of all when we got to the edge of the waters to swim across. After all, we had to get wet. Right, when we got back to shore, he continued to play his game, I, on the other hand, was ready to hit the haystack. Literally. It was either go to Solitude to rest or go straight to the Embassy which was just about 3-4 hours away...

I guess you could say I chose the latter and the stupidest one. As much as I would love to sleep right now, I had to get to Rulindil quickly. Alduin's moody ass doesn't help me at all.

"Druv hi sein?" (Why you slow?) Alduin had dared ask me after nearly 2 hours of not talking to me.

"I'm tired, cranky and very hungry!" I yelled at him. I did have food, but I have to cook it first, meaning I have to use more energy which is a big NO.

Alduin only hummed before he landed on the tree stump to the left with a plop, he began to shrug his clothes off... Is he out of his mind? We're in a fucking ice cold mountain if I wasn't mistaken with the amount of snow around us. We were by the road too so the risk of being caught by bystanders was high. The fallen had started walking towards me, his muscles tensing to protect itself from the cold. Huh, never actually realized that Alduin was gifted with such a fit body for being a human when other men would do anything to have such a body like his. I can't believe I'm checking him out. Lucky for me, he still had his pants on. I would gladly take them off right now...

"Vir bahlokus? " (How hungry?) Alduin whispered in my ear, his lips grazing against my ear briefly sending shivers up my spine. Two can play that game.

Snaking my arms around his neck, I brought my body closer to his. "Very" was all it took before he placed his lips upon mine. God, it's only been a few hours and I miss this feeling so much. I kissed back tenderly. Alduin skillfully got my armor off leaving me in my underwear. God, it was so cold! I gasped as his hot mouth suddenly left my lips and began to invade my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Why did it suddenly feel so hot?

His arm snaked itself around my waist bringing me closer to him. Was he really planning to do this here? We might get caught! As if reading my mind, Alduin suddenly picked me up before he ran deeper into the forest, leaving our stuff there. I might need to beat him up for that later... Alduin finally found a spot after a few minutes and laid me down on a slab of stone. Divines please just get him to finish me off!

"dreh ni tinvaatey" (Do not play) he muttered under his breath ripping my panties and bra. Was he an idiot?! I only have 3 pairs left and all of my underwear are custom made! Otherwise known, I made it!

"Quit ripping-!" I was silenced by a hand. Alduin's eyes were filled with lust and fondness. Is that another word for love?

"We need to make this quick, right?" he asked me, shoving a finger into me roughly. I arched my body, surprised by the intrusion. What was he trying to do?! Alduin started to pump the finger into me repeatedly, I could barely breathe. I was definitely not expecting another finger so soon.

"Alduin, what the hell?!" I moaned out, my hands gripping his arms. The dragon only looked at me with dazed eyes, as if he was trying to decide on something. The fingers soon started to scissor me bringing me more pleasure. I covered my face, embarrassed that he was just watching me. I heard a shuffling of clothes, then his bare thighs touching my own legs. God was he already?.

My arms moved on its own I swear, there I saw the sexiest look that not even the gods can ever copy. His face red, chest heaving, and sweat slowly dripping down his face. His mouth was open while his tongue licked his lips. By the 9... I might need some sort of heart doctor, this is too much!

"I won't hold back" was all he said before his fingers disappeared from within me and his throbbing member was shoved in me. I could feel every throb, and it did nothing but give me pleasure.

Alduin began to pound me on that slab of rock, one of his hands holding both of mine while the other groped my left breast. My tongue hung out of my mouth which Alduin began to nibble on.

"Ah~! Alduin!" I cried out clawing on the hand that was restraining my own. Please let just this end, it's too much pleasure! I could hear Alduin's teeth gritting against each other as his thrusts got rougher and faster. Then that same thing snapped in me again bringing me to euphoria state.

The same happened to Alduin, the next second I felt him spill inside me. Let me tell you right now, it was hot. The afterglow that we both are experiencing right now had our breaths mixed and our eyes looking at each other with a happy aura. We couldn't even move away from each other when we heard footsteps getting closer. I was ready to fire a fireball when I heard that voice.

"What in auriel's name is happening here?- Rinoa?!" god damn patrols, more specifically Rulindil himself. He had walked in on us fudge.

I could do nothing but pull Alduin down to cover my naked body as I waved at the altmer, who was covering his eyes and casting some sort of spell. Thank you, Rulindil! The superior Emissary all but glared at us, as he summoned some familiar clothing and items. Guess he found it and followed the trail.

"Get dressed, and please. Keep your hands to yourself when Inside the Embassy" was all he said as he stomped away. I have to feel bad for the altmer, he just saw 2 humans getting down and dirty, hard. Alduin on the other hand...

"is he your friend?" I nodded.

"Don't help him. He ruined the moment" he got a slap on the face from me. Even after we dressed and got ready the imprint of my hand remained on his face.

How in the fucking world am I gonna explain this to Rulindil?


	18. Chapter 18

Right when we got all cleaned up and ready, Rulindil was waiting near the Embassy, talking to some guards. The guards took a glance at me before he scorned, he probably saw the bite marks that Alduin gave and my very messy hair. I only nodded at him before grabbing onto Alduin's arm. He tried to shake me off but reluctantly let me hold his arm. Awe such a nice dragon. Rulindil must have seen the look that the guards had given me and sighed. Guess he knows why.

"Welcome to the Embassy. I presume that you know the rules from your last visit?" yep, he was definitely talking about the time I sneaked in, killed like half of the guards there and stole information. Nothing like the good old days.

I let a wide grin adorn my face, showing no shame to what I did to them. "If you want I can do that again!"

"I prefer not" the guards nodded as well. Dear divines I can feel the glares. Thank god I don't give any shits. I glanced at Alduin, who was glaring back at the guards. Unsurprisingly they glared back. Rulindil only had to snap his fingers before the 'dogs' turned their attention to him, glares completely gone.

I didn't particularly pay attention to the chat he was having with them, but when I heard the word, room. I knew that we were required to stay. Crap I was planning to go to Solitude with Alduin too... The altmer dismissed the guards before guiding us towards the entrance. I feel like I'm forgetting something very very important-

"Rulindil, what is the meaning of this?" a very high bitchy voice echoed through the halls, her footsteps loudly bounced around the narrow hallway.

Rulindil bowed his head "The guest I was informing you about" Elenwen's face turned into quite a peachy color. I could see colors correctly, right? I thought that people despite race would turn RED ON THE FACE when they are mad, furious or annoyed! Elenwen turned PEACHY. I wanted to laugh, but my reputation with the embassy will only turn for the worse if I dare laugh. There was also a case that Rulindil might lose his position, so on so forth.

"What treachery is this? You do remember what she had done!" Elenwen yelled at the Emissary. Rulindil stood his ground using his height to equally challenge his higher up. He didn't have to do this...

"She is a dear friend of mine" Elenwen and him had a stare off before the bitch finally sighed. And altmers are supposed to be superior? She gave up, and she's the fucking boss of this place!

Elenwen looked at me, a scowl on her face "Do not TEST my patience, pest" before she turned around leaving like some queen. Well, queen of the stuck ups. Also, thanks for emphasizing that... now I do wanna TEST her patience. I felt an elbow hit my side making me hold onto it a bit. I forgot that a certain someone was here with me.

"I apologize, Rinoa. Elenwen is still... furious about your intrusion from before" I waved my hand at him.

"That's fine! I would gladly do it again! But I have no reason to so I won't" I smirked at him. I'll give him a heads up. Now he can make a second thought if something crucial will ever come here. Rulindil only shook his head, from disappointment definitely, before motioning us to follow him.

Unfortunately for Alduin though, a guard had stopped us midway and had informed us that Alduin cannot go beyond the main room of the Embassy. Suspicions had developed through his intimidating posture, height, and glare all around. Not only that, but Elenwen approved of Alduin staying in the lobby. What the hell is she thinking? I could hear the growls emitting from Alduin, I had to physically stop him from jumping onto the guard that informed us of this unlikely scenario.

"Just make sure you don't snap. That's what Elenwen is trying to do and it's working on you" I emphasized a lot of stuff, but this was important. His eyes bore into me, a heated glare. Despite that, he only nodded, as he leaned against the walls of the room. Each guard had taken a post near him as if they were expecting him to kill everyone instantly. Do they know who he could be? What am I kidding, these are elves, they must have some sort of clue!

Rulindil closed the door on his office, taking a seat on his chair. I did not want to sit since my lower abdomen is still sore from all the... activity. I could see that his desk was neat and organized but there was a particular section by the back that looked off. The coloring of a block on the wall by his desk was slightly darker and looked well maintained compared to the rest of the blocks.

"So you noticed" noticed? More like I knew.

"Where's the ring? You can't propose without a ring" rolling his eyes, he got that the block out of the wall and presented me the ring that he was planning to use to propose to Silk.

A beautiful emerald ring, decorated with a silver band and an ebony holder for the center stone. A beautiful sight to behold. The craftsmanship is impressive, he must have gotten a customed ring unlike others, this is what I told Ondolemar. He must've gotten help from the other elf while waiting for me. If I wasn't here to help him, I probably would've stolen it by now. The elf smirked at me with a knowing gaze. I pointed it at him.

"Gorgeous, it will definitely compliment Silk's undying cage" Oops, that slipped. Rulindil only frowned at the last word.

"Cage you say?"

"What else? Marriage is like a cage. You are bound to one another. If one dies, the other will suffer" the golden skinned elf only smiled at my perception of marriage. What? It's true!

"Marriage is a way to stay with the person you love the most. Claiming them for yourself, to despoil them to others. I, for one, believe that marriage is the only way to contain Silk's haphazard lifestyle" I just had to laugh at the end part. She does have a crazy personality. Always trying to go into dwemer ruins to find contraptions so on so forth.

I did hear that from rumors that Silk had gotten trapped in one of her latest excavations. Rinka didn't bother going to help her sister out knowing that she will be fine. Nalon, the youngest of the 3, had sent word to Rulindil, and you can tell what happened from there.

"Sure you can. I saw you argue with her more than 3 times and it's bound to worsen once you are married... are you sure about this?" Ondolemar had to take a big risk, nearly threatening his position as Commander just to marry Rinka, so I've heard anyway. Rulindil, the 3rd Emissary doing the same will surely raise some questions regarding the 'mental' state of the 2 within the altmer society.

Then something happened that nearly blinded me. Rulindil had a wide smile on his face, a proud and unregretful smile "Positive. Whether I lose my position, as long as I am with her, I will be fine" Liar, liar, pants on fucking spikes. But...

Sighing "Fine. I know a wonderful area for you to propose unless... you want to save that area for the actual wedding" please choose the latter, please choose the latter, PLEASE!

Rulindil's smile disappeared, a straight line appeared. Dear Mara, he is overthinking again. "The latter" I raised my arms from happiness. Great! Rulindil hid the ring once again in the wall hidden by a very mismatched colored block. How people do not notice this is unbelievably incredible.

I clapped my hand on his shoulder, impressed that he was going to risk his position as an Emissary. I do like the taboo feeling that this situation is emitting meaning more drama, meaning more chaotic scenes, meaning MORE FUN... I'm starting to sound like one certain prince...

We chatted on the way out, quietly though, about the area I'm planning to organize the wedding. I'm pretty sure he's just gonna propose the minute he finds her. If she gets a heart attack and dies right there, I'm not gonna do anything. The sound of wood breaking stopped our conversation completely. When I heard that familiar dragon language I ran, leaving Rulindil to think of what was happening by himself.

I saw red. You know when you get angry? Yes, that type of red, not the blood one. There on the floor in front of me was Alduin's beaten up face, and 2 elven guards who were smiling smugly at his state. How dare they do that time him while I was away! Kicking the one by the left, I elbowed the other freeing Alduin from his position. I looked around and noticed the multiple broken pedestals and benches. At least he put up a fight.

"Aal Zu'u krii niin?!" (May I kill them?!) Understandable. But he can't. He shouldn't, to be exact. I don't need him to start another war.

"Nid, hi nis" (No, you cannot) that earned me a well-deserved hiss at the face and a glare.

"What is going on here?!" Rulindil yelled out, only looking down at the guards while he helped me get Alduin up. Who recoiled from the elf's touch. Poor Rulindil...

The one that I kicked fixed his composure "The Ambassador had deliberately told us, that, that man must be contained at all cost" I bit on my tongue, tasting a drop of copper.

"Why did she tell you to harm my lover?!" I screamed at them, roughly, I don't care about the look that Rulindil gave me and the glare that turned into confusion from Alduin.

Both guard's eyebrows raised in question "Lover? I'm sorry to hear that such a superior woman is in love with a low-life" the audacity of these elves! I unsheathed my sword pointing it directly at the guards.

"I have only a few things to say to your Ambassador... Leave me and my lover the fuck alone. If you do not want the Embassy to be blown up to smithereens you will seize any investigations right this moment. Last but not least" I hang on a bit letting the tension rise to further scare the already unsure gazes of the elves.

"You dare mess with me, you will mess with all dragons Tamriel has to offer... Don't play with fire that you cannot contain" was the last thing I said before marching out of the doors with Alduin in tow. By the gates, I could hear Rulindil's relentless lectures as he kicked them out, promising to deliver a punishment they will never forget for nearly starting a war with the Dragonborn.

He will definitely report this to his superiors and to Ondolemar.

'Quite a rude ending to such a wonderful visit' I wasn't kidding either.

We walked away, further down the trail in silence. The crunching of the snow was the only sound, well besides my angered breathing.

"Lokaliin, hi saag?" (Lover, you say?) Oh, this ass! I grunted not bother answering it.

"Since when had I been your so-called 'lover'?" he emphasized the word as if this was his first time hearing it.

I only rolled my eyes. I need an icy cold bath and some sweet rolls...


	19. Chapter 19

Rinoa and Alduin had made their way down the mountain and towards Solitude. They had a little detour however, Rinoa had taken a quick bath by the icy rivers. Alduin had seized annoying her with the same question over and over again. Lover? He kept asking. Rinoa's body had calmed down as the slow current of the water chilled her body down literally. She may be a powerful fire mage but her body isn't used to such temperatures immediately.

Leaving the waters quickly, she was greeted by a warm mass enveloping her body. Her face had suddenly turned into red, but did not push away the unexpected hug from the usually scornful dragon.

"What's this about?" she asked as her body began to warm up again. Alduin's breath tickled her skin, his hands brushing against her waist, silently sending her that lust filled message. Rinoa rolled her eyes, slapping his shoulder.

"You brute, get off me, I need to get my clothes" a fact she stated. She will not risk getting caught doing the risky ever again in the wilderness. It's a small world after all...

Alduin did not oblige, tightening his hold against her. At this rather she might need to use a shout on him if he won't let go. If only she knew what pain he is going through down there... Rinoa pried herself out of his hold forcefully, her knee accidentally hitting against his mass. Her already red face turned scarlet as realization dawned in on her.

"NO MEANS NO DAMMIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, covering her delicates as she went to her bag to look for clothes. Alduin huffed before taking his clothes off and jumping into the shallow part of the river. What a killer. He was going to get it another way.

Rinoa found a set of steel armor. It's not the best but it's better than nothing. That was when she realized, it's not the normal version... It was the modified version by Silk. Very skimpy or whatever word the halfling used to describe it. Whatever she did to it, showed her behind too much. Hmmm... might as well give this a try.

Carefully slipping her legs into the underwear that was provided she was able to buckle on the torso area. Lucky her, Silk made it extra secured for the chest, the very big chest. Seriously, this is considered underwear? It's basically 2 strings attaching itself to a cloth that hid Rinoa's delicate! At least she got a piece of cloth attached to the front... But Rinoa was worried about her ass freezing! Oh well. Slipping on the boots, those things reach up to her knees. Well, this will do since Rinoa doesn't have any armor part for her thighs. Where in the world did Silk get an idea to make straps to fully secure the boots? Good idea but... not for this armor. Rinoa debated whether to wear the whole set. She was already this far in, might as well get the rest of the piece together. The armor plates were connected by a large piece of clothing that had a hole in the middle. She slid her head in and strapped the plates on. Now that's secure. The gauntlets were the only normals part. Silk had run out of ideas to make the gauntlets look skimpy it seems. Instead of taking out the usual daedric sword, Rinoa took out a steel one handed sword to complete the look. Wait till Alduin saw her.

Speak of the devil. Alduin had gotten out of the river looking for Rinoa. As he worked his way around the corner her noticed her ass at the very beginning. This was not good. The plump ass stuck out clearly, the thin underwear did nothing but give it a rounder shape. Alduin's eyes darkened and his groin began to feel tighter again. He just got out of the freezing waters, was he going to suffer again?! He would rather have his head be hanged than lose his composure once more.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" Rinoa asked turning around. Her chest was visible enough and the armor curved her body more giving an hourglass figure. Not that she needed any help in getting that figure anyway.

Alduin snorted crossing his arms "Leaving? With you like that? No." he prolonged the word, clearly telling her that she will not go on dressing like that. Rinoa rolled her eyes grabbing her stuff and began to walk down the mountain. The dragon glared at her figure but examined her ass. She did not need those... strings to help her figure at all.

There were a few travelers going up the mountain as well, but instead of admiring the scenery, also known as the snow, trees, sky, so on. They had admired a different type of scenery. One that involved a big chest, a revealing armor, and a big ass.

'This was a bad idea' Rinoa thought as she sensed the heat that the travelers gave out. Alduin wasn't helping at all, growling at the men that passed by them. As if they had a death wish, a few had dared do a wolf whistle. Alduin's eyes sent a death threat to those that whistled. They left hurriedly afterward. She asked him if he wanted to go to the tavern but was silenced with a glare. The Proudspire manor is then.

Her housecarl, Jordis, had been baffled at her attire as well. A blush adorned her cheeks. Alduin had gotten confused with the females attention to Rinoa. Wasn't it suppose to be her attracted to him? Rinoa felt the animosity from Alduin, dragging him upstairs, bidding Jordis a good day. The maiden had stated that she will be in the market. Taking this opportunity Rinoa asked her to buy some certain items.

"Oil, salt, and berries? What for?"

"I'm planning to cook from Salmon tonight as well for pie" Jordis nodded her words,

"Alright, my thane, I shall be back by dusk. The Jarl had asked for my assistance as well"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow "Elisif? What for, doesn't she have like others to do her bidding?" the blonde laughed heartedly.

"Well yes, but once we are summoned we must abide" humming at her answer, Rinoa dismissed her protector. Making sure that the door was closed, she hurried upstairs.

Alduin who was waiting all this time scorned at her again. "I do not like waiting, Dragonborn" yikes. Back to square one again.

"Did I not tell you to call me Rinoa?" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Too bad, I'm mad" like it was not obvious, Rinoa thought to herself. The redguard took a cloak off from the clothing rack and wrapped it around her body. Alduin's tense shoulders relaxed a bit now that she was covering herself.

They just need to rest for at least a day before they finally head to High Hrothgar, and Rinoa for sure needed all the mental strength she needed. The silence was not broken even with the loud thumping of Rinoa's' heart. What was she getting anxious for? There was no reason for her to get nervous- possibly even afraid. The redguard glanced at the dragon, whose eyes drilled holes into her head.

"You ready for the journey?" she asked slowly hoping that he didn't hear her. Unfortunately, he did.

"Of course I am. I may be in mortal body but I am a dragon, remember that, mortal" when was he going to stop being mad at her? She already covered herself up. Besides she will need to wear a full armor anyway.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that..." she eyed him with a frown, he may be strong it's just his mental strength. Well more like his mental state. He might lash out after all, and she didn't need any more enemies.

"What will you do once we get there?" Rinoa asked him seriously. Letting him meet the Greybeards was like asking the stormcloaks to be best friends with the aldmeri dominion.

Alduin grunted "Out of my judgment here, it seems I have no choice but to trust you on this one. Whether I liked it or not" he mumbled out the last part, low enough for Rinoa not to hear. Pride always wins no matter what happens, dragons are well known for that within their race.

Rinoa sighed hugging the cloak tighter to her body "well, get some rest" that may have been the shortest thing she had ever said to him- besides yes and no anyway. Alduin nodded laying down on the bed. The redguard walked out of the 2 bedded room and into her own room. There she hugged herself tightly, taking the comfort of her blanket.

* * *

The wise old dragon exhaled, smoke coming out of his mouth. A red dragon approached his mountain quickly. As the dragon descended from the skies, the gust of the wind that came from the powerful wings made some of the snowmelt. The tireless breath that he had breathed out released a tiny fire creating steam.

"Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax," he says meeting the elders gaze with his own mischievous one, a knowing one perhaps.

Paarthurnax stretched out his aged wings "Greetings, Odahviing. Kent Zu'u tovok druv hi los het nau dii strunmah?" [Must I wonder why you are here on my mountain?] Paarthurnax asked fixing his posture to show his respect to the other. After all, being one of the eldest he must show a proper example of how a true dragon must act.

"Nid, fah Zu'u mindok tol hi mindok" [No, for I know that you know] Odahviing answered with a smug toothy smirk. The elder hummed.

"You are quite...kril [brave]... to come to my mountain, fos dreh hi yah?" [what do you seek?] Paarthurnax asked once more. Odahviing walked closer to the stronger dragon.

"To ask, los hi nuk wah grind mok?" [Are you ready to meet him?] there was no humor in his tone nor mischief. Only seriousness. Paarthurnax looked up, watching as the snow began to fall down once more. Letting out a breath of fire, he instantly melted the snow, a massive pillar of smoke ascended to the skies.

Paarthurnax went down from his post and met Odahviing on the ground, the intense tension broke out between the two. Dovah to Dovah. However, this was a test for the younger. "Nid. Zu'u los ni. Vutharaak, dez fen komaan... the outcome of this meeting" [No. I am not. However, fate will decide...] he answered truthfully. He was never ready to meet his older brother, the older dovah. They both knew what happened. Every dovah knew that the older had descended from the realms of the Father, but not as a dragon.

But as human.

Fate had decided to play with destinies. And this... may be a deadly outcome if not play properly.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning right after, Rinoa and Alduin began the journey to the Throat of the World. With how fast they were going, Rinoa estimated that they would get there within a week, on a clear day at least. Alduin couldn't help but be fascinated with the up-close views of the nature that he was to own for himself. He had planned to conquer Skyrim first before spreading the influence of the dragons further. After all, why not start at the place where dragon cults used to rule?

The bountiful trees and the lush meadows, nothing could get any better than that. The tall and treacherous mountains demanded a sense of respect as if they were beings that cannot be conquered no matter how many times you climb it. The fresh ponds, lakes, rivers, oceans, and seas were once filled to the brim with fish, now reduced to only a small amount due to the excessive fishing. Alduin could still feel the powerful currents that the waterfalls were giving even when they had passed it already. Water is deadly, those who think can escape it will only face their doom. Then there were the tiny animals. Deers, rabbits, bears, horses, wolves- they once were the rulers of the land that is now habited by the humans. They did not have to fear anything. Now they had to be fearful of the pests.

If it weren't for those nords that had defeated him during the Dragon war with the Elder Scroll, he could've shared this beautiful land with the other dovahs. The animals will show the respect they deserve and the humans and elves will be reduced to prey once again. Alduin thoroughly believed that the world belonged to the Dovahs long before the humans were created. That's what his mind was telling him. But his heart...

His heart was telling him something else. Alduin could feel his heart clench painfully with the thought that he wanted to have this world for himself and the dragon race only. Looking at Rinoa, his heart eased down a bit. He had understood this feeling before. Ondolemar, that pitiful altmer, had explained to him already. He was feeling an emotion called Love. What was there to love? Not everything in this world was permanent. And Ondolemar had said that Love is permanent.

The mountains crumble as time passes, the water shrinks as time passes on as well. The once bountiful trees would be reduced to tiny dead shrubs with how the humans were handling the world. Lifespans aren't long as well. The significant difference there was comparing the human and altmer was that the lifespans can impact how one will learn. But comparing an altmer to a dovah? They stand no chance. The world eater had heard stories about the powerful altmers of the Aldmeri Dominion from his kin. It's quite saddening how the race thinks that they could regain their once divine privileges. He can praise their attempts at trying to change the 'barbaric' ways of the humans. Unfortunately for them, humans had this thing called... Determination, Ambition and Will Power. You may think that all 3 have the same meaning but Determination drives you forward, Ambitions creates new goals to achieve and Willpower, shows how strong your spirit is.

Every being in this world has that. Humans are the ones that show it well. No matter how many times fate had decided to go against them, humans were able to bounce back. Of course, it does have its consequences. Diseases, bad luck, more wars, slavery, or being forced out of their homes. Some had given up and had taken their own life. Alduin had seen it happen countless of times. Well for him, he thought it was some sort of trend since numerous would do it.

But now, he knows what death could possibly mean for a mere being. Once your life ends. It ends. No second chances, no fountain of life, no resurrection. He knows about the nord heaven though. Spectacular auroras. He only wished that he could take over that, alas he was stopped.

Will it be worth it though? Once he gets his immortal body once more, will he be able to regain the strength that he needed to conquer everything? Or should he just give up... Dragons are stubborn beings, stubborn but powerful. Even if a human is able to 'kill' a dragon, the bodies will never decay and it will take merely a few days before the slain dovah will be back to the skies once more. Only the Dragonborn can kill his kin permanently.

Why wasn't he killed though? Alduin knows he is a special dragon, for he is the firstborn son of Akatosh. No doubt about that. Was it because his role as the world eater will be needed in the far future?

"Alduin! Are you listening to me?" he looked at the woman before him. His throat went dry as he took in her appearance.

Why had he succumbed to such ideas? Love? In which Daedra realm will a dragon be able to love a mortal?! That's right.

NONE.

"Nid" her cheeks puffed up clearly annoyed. She turned her hair flipping towards the right.

Redguards were such talented beings. Compared to nords who specialized in Heavy armor and two-handed weapons, redguards had relied on a lighter type of armor and weapons. They are very nimble meaning that they could create more destruction quickly and if done correctly, silently.

"We're close to Dragon Bridge. Wanna rest at the inn?" Rinoa asked, pointing at the town. Alduin would only nod. They silently went to the town, Rinoa nodding at a couple of guards signaling them that they will not be doing any harm.

"I shall be by the bridge" Alduin stated as he left her side startling the poor redguard. Was he in one of his fits again? She side, noting to herself to buy some well-seasoned venison for his dinner.

Alduin looked at the large bridge, astonished at the size. He wondered how they were able to get the stones. Though he may not show it physically, he is surprised. He had passed by the bridge multiple times as he was looking for prey before. Judging from how old the stones were, it was an ancient bridge indeed. The dragon may not know about any type of human politics or something like that, but judging how this bridge seems to be the only 'safe' area to cross the lands, the empire and stormcloaks would've fought for it.

Speaking of that worthless war, what was the current news? Had it ended or not? A few guards had taken a look at the World Eater, not that they knew who he was, confused looks on their faces. Was he examining the bridge or glaring at it? They couldn't really tell.

Rinoa was bargaining with the innkeeper about how the venison was cooked. The herbs that she dared used were all spoiled and rotten to its very cells. What does that mean? It means it shouldn't be used!

"What type of business is this?! You don't just serve something like this and expect to be paid 15 gold!" Rinoa yelled clearly annoyed. She had her hood up preventing anyone from recognizing her.

The woman snorted "I clearly do not see the harm in using the herbs. They provided a more mouthful aroma-" Rinoa cut her off slamming her hand on the counter. Freida, the owner, jumped from surprise before glaring at the Dragonborn.

"What in Talos's name is wrong with you?! I shall have the guards take you! Julienne! Call for the guards, now!" The nord woman yelled at the top of her lungs. The poor girl rushed out to do as told, some other travelers rushed out as well, some were clutching their stomachs as the pain began to spark.

Less than a minute later, a small group of guards, hardly 5 guards, emerged from the outside their weapons unsheathed.

"By the name of the Jarl, stop right there!" Rinoa cursed under her breath.

Crossing her arms she casually turned around while leaning against the counter, "You're making a big mistake, Imperial" she hissed out, her fingers digging into her outfit. One of the bigger guards approached her, a scowl on his face.

"We should be saying that to you" he grunted outpointing the sword at her. Rinoa examined the way he pointed the sword at her, she could easily break his arm with his horrible holding. Sighing, the redguard quickly kicked his ankles making the guard lose his grip on the sword. The sword was caught by her as its owner fell to the ground with a loud cry. The echo of the painful, pitiful, cry resonated within the walls, even though it was wooden.

Rinoa scoffed, her patience wearing thin with the so-called guards. "You got 2 choices. Either stop now or... I use my ace" not that she had to. She had someone else to do that for her. Speaking of which he should be-

"What is going on here?!" a deep voice roared out. Even the rest of the guards stood still the loud voice startling them.

There's the dragon prince she knew and hated "Took you forever, idiot" she insulted him to get him on a rampage. The faster he gets mad, the faster they get to leave. Alduin puffed his muscles bulging. Rinoa could feel the gaze that the woman behind her was giving him. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Forget it. This is getting boring" Rinoa brought her hood down. Gasps erupted from the room, turning her head to look at the woman, horror was etched onto her face.

"Dr-Dragonborn! By Talos-"

"I could have you arrested woman" Rinoa snapped. The innkeeper apologized hurriedly fixing the venison. This time the guards were confused on. The assistant explained that the whole, stupid, situation. The guards groaned before leaving apologizing to the Dragonborn.

After the meal, Rinoa rushed out calling for Shadowmere. The horse appeared within a black mist, as the mist disappeared the mark of the Brotherhood was quickly hidden from the public. Now, all that Shadowmere appeared was, a creepy looking horse straight out of hell itself. The mare neighed digging her hooves deeper into the ground as a sign of impatience. Yelling for her companion who begrudgingly went towards her and Shadowmere.

In an instant, the mare became infuriated and rushed off towards the bridge. Rinoa sighed hitting her face with her palm. Alduin on the other hand, could not believe just how similar the horse was to a regular human. Mood-wise that is.

* * *

"Malborn, have you gotten any information about the Dragonborn's whereabouts?" Delphine asked the wood elf. The elf slowly ate his sandwich before answering.

"Last I heard she was at Dragon's Bridge on her way to High Hrothgar, why?" unfortunately for him, he was oblivious to the devious plan that the nord woman had in store.

Delphine shook her head "Just curious, it has been some time since I last saw her" she commented trying to keep her voice even. If Malborn got a hint of what she was going to do he would tell the Dragonborn. Rinoa had more power after all.

Malborn shrugged continuing to munch on his food. Esbern appeared from the downstairs hidden room a large smile on his face.

"Delphine! The time is right for the picking" he said loud and proud. Malborn being oblivious to the plan only thought that they were talking about the trees and plants that they were growing. Why were they growing it anyway? His eyes were able to see a glint of a hidden sword underneath Esberns clothing, same with Delphine. What were those 2 up too?

Nodding, the Blades marched out of the room. Their destination...

High Hrothgar.

* * *

 **Just to let you readers know, this story is completed, I'm just taking my time posting the chapters! For the people that are** _very fond_ **of the Blades and that includes Delphine and Esbern, I** _apologize_ **for the later chapters since it might anger some of you... some. If you are annoyed with the state I put the Blades in then I kindly ask you to state why you thought I should not have done that. **

**The story itself is based on the imaginations I made so I am very open to any opinions you guys have for what I did wrong or possibly did well on. Like I said, the story is** _complete_ **so if you wanted me to fix some areas I may not be able to do so since I am starting a new fanfic. Thank you for reading the story and this note!**


	21. Chapter 21

Delphine and Esbern made their way towards Ivarstead to climb the 7000 steps. They have a limited amount of time to finish what they must accomplish. If the Dragonborn won't do it, then they will.

"Esbern, how long till we get to Ivarstead. We have to bribe the folks there to keep their mouth shut" The blond woman yapped at the older man. Esbern paid attention to the question calculating the distance with the map. They were near a nord ruin so by sundown they should be there.

"Delphine, please, calm down. We have time before the Dragonborn comes to High Hrothgar" he reasoned with her. Last they knew, the Dragonborn was a few days away, possibly still in Dragon bridge.

Delphine grunted under her breath before following the routes that were drawn on the map. They heard hurried footsteps behind them. Esbern unsheathed a dagger rather than his actual sword to prevent letting their cover be blown. Luckily, it was just a small redguard. The redguards eyes lingered on them for a brief moment before running ahead of them, her feet creating small thumps. With the armor, she was wearing Delphine thought that it would drag her down a bit. Not even a minute went by and the woman was already a small speck in the distance.

Esbern sheathed his dagger, "that's enough lolly-gagging, we need to get to Ivarstead quick" Delphine reminded him, quickening her pace. Esbern sighed jogging towards the woman.

True to his predictions they were able to arrive at Ivarstead by sundown. Esbern breathed in deeply, his lungs burning from the exercise. He may have fought years ago but years of hiding did a number on his old body. Delphine, on the other hand, was only sweating, using the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat she took out a bag of septims. The clinking of coins attracted some people within reach, their ears attentive. Delphine calmed her body down before going towards the guards.

"I will give you 1000 septims if you will not tell the Dragonborn of us being here and if you can convince the townfolks to do that as well" she outright told him. The guard stuttered a bit contemplating the offer. It was either to possibly betray the Dragonborn and get rich or tell the Dragonborn and get possibly murdered.

Option 1 it was. Due to the greed that most humans had, the guards took the bag of septims doing as told quickly. By night time, everyone had reluctantly agreed. Well except for one that is.  
Klimmek had lied that he will cooperate, but he is loyal to the Dragonborn, unlike these gold driven people. His beloved, Fastred, had also agreed to lie that they will not tell the Dragonborn anything. If any, however, they would need to tell someone not from the village immediately. The Dragonborn had warned the people about the blades countless times, but it seems that the sound of septims had made the people forget about these bloodthirsty beasts.

"Oh, Klimmek, what if the Dragonborn cannot come in time?" Kastred asked her face filled with worry. Klimmek frowned touching her face affectionately.

"Then we shall find someone that may be able to help. The blades had started the climb anyway. They will not know that we will be looking" he said with determination. Fastred smiled at him, finally at peace. She had faith that he will be able to find someone to help the Greybeards out.

Klimmek went to the tavern that very same night and had asked Wilhelm of his thoughts about the secret. Same with the others, the sound of coin did avert him from the warnings. Anger threatened to tore through the loyal nord as he could not believe the betrayal. Just as he was about to let his anger get the best of him, the door leading to one of the rooms had opened softly revealing a redguard. However, the redguard had elf ears. Klimmek's eyes widened as he realized who it is.

Silk FireSpirit, one of the commanding officers of the Thalmor. Though his hatred towards the Thalmor was equal to the hatred he felt now, he knew that the officer was a major ally of the Dragonborn. Silk had paid no heed to any of them as she walked out of the tavern casually humming a song. The Dragonborn Comes, it was.

Oh, the irony. Klimmek waited a few more seconds before he bid Wilhelm a good night. Wilhelm nodded not even averting his gaze from the small stack of coins to bid the man a farewell.

Silk was already on the outskirts of the village when she heard someone yelling at her, rapid footsteps alerted her senses. Summoning a bow and arrow she was prepared to let it lose. Until she saw it was the same nord man from the tavern.

With a stone voice "What is it that you need? I have more important matters" she asked, the bow and arrow disappearing. Klimmek breathed out thanking the divines that he had caught up.

"You are a friend of the Dragonborn, right?" Silk's tensed shoulders eased a bit realizing that this must be Klimmek. Rinoa had told about her friends from around the land and Klimmek was one of the names she remembered since he had made the 7000 steps, as far as she was concerned, it was an amazing accomplishment for a townsfolk.

"You must be Klimmek, Rinoa had told us about you" ignoring us, Klimmek went straight to business.

"Officer, please, the Greybeards need help. The blades had arrived during dusk, bribing everyone to keep their mouth shut that they will be going to High Hrothgar" the halfling's eyes widened. So they were the people that she had encountered during the afternoon. The sword that she saw from the man must be no coincidence then.

Silk nodded at the man "Thank you for informing me, I shall make my way up there now. For your safety do not mention that you had spoken to me" like it wasn't obvious. Silk ran towards the steps cursing at the fact that she might get there late if she didn't push to the limits.

If the Blades had arrived during dusk, then they must be near the building. Unfortunately for her, it will take at least an hour even if she pushes herself to the limit. She prayed to the gods, specifically Akatosh, to give her the strength she needed to protect them.

* * *

Paarthurnax opened his eyes, looking towards the sky. He could see an aurora meet the peak of his mountain. But he could also feel the dread. From what his followers had said as they flew to his mountains, they had caught sight of the blades. He had known that the blades sole purpose was to aid the Dragonborn kill every dragon. But it seems, these particular blades had forgotten their place in their own group.

"Paarthurnax, what must we do? The Dragonborn is still a good 3 days away from Ivarstead" Odahviing voiced out. The dragons are very confident that they will win the fight no matter what. But, the Blades were allies of the Dragonborn, Paarthurnax had to play his cards right.

"Are you doubting the Dragonborn?" the red dragon mocked him. It was surprising that Rinoa was able to win Odahviings respect let alone trust.

Paarthurnax glared at the younger "No. I am not" The egotistical dragon smirked.

"Then relax, nothing good comes out of fear" his words rang true. The Elder nodded, praying to his father that his human followers will be able to survive the attack. Though they may be only 2 humans, they are skilled in the art of battle. Hopefully, there will be a miracle that could aid them.

* * *

Rinoa sneezed, rubbing one of her hands under her nose. She wiped her hand with a cloth. It wasn't even that cold, there no wind and there was no rain. So why in the world was she sneezing? Alduin woke up behind her taking his head off of her shoulder.

"Dovahkiin, where-" he started only to be cut short when Shadowmere decided to jump a bit making the dovah fall down. Rinoa couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth.

"Hi fen biis fah daar!" (You will pay for this!) Alduin yelled out from rage. Maybe this was the reason why she sneezed. Unless it was something else.


	22. Chapter 22

Silk had used half of her stamina potions during her run to quicken her pace up the 7000 damn steps. Her legs cried out begging for rest, her chest throbbing painfully from the lack of air. This was a normal workout for her, but she would need to be at her absolute limit if she were to help out her friend's troubles. She had taken part in a similar role in one of her assignments.

Hunt down the blades. Nothing more. Nothing Less. She had long given up on that task years ago, but the opportunity to finally finish the job was something she will not pass up. She went nights pacing around her room agitated that she was not able to finish the job, for she was 'incapable'. Elenwen had directly spat at her, telling her that her part elven blood will not save her from any more punishments if she were to fail any more missions.

Downing under potion, Silk inhaled a breath of air before running again. She could see the entrance from where she was. The door to the left was missing. Gritting her teeth, anger piled up at the back of her throat as she realized that she was too late. Nearing High Hrothgar, Silk could hear the sound of shouts, blades, and magic being called forth. May Kynareth and Akatosh protect them now.

Summoning a spectral sword, Silk charged it helping the Greybeards fend off the atronachs that were summoned. Clever bastards. Using a frost and flame atronach, a deadly combination if you did not know how to fight.

"Fus Ro Dah!" One of the Greybeards yelled at the summons. Though it seemed powerful, it had a limited effect on the creatures.

"You! Rush towards the peak of High Hrothgar! Our leader must be protected!" Another one yelled. That must be Arngeir, Rinoa had mentioned him once or twice whenever she was complaining. But in the end, her friend's complaints held a certain amount of respect.

Silk hesitated but did as told. If they can deal with the atronachs then she might as well use her power to help out the leader.

What type of leader is on top of the god damn mountain?

* * *

Skylar was planning to pass through Ivarstead for she had plans in Whiterun. She couldn't help but hear about a certain redguard woman running up the godforsaken stairs that had elf-like ears. It couldn't be Rinka, the halfling was busy in Riften. Inigo had gotten intrigued with the situation and had begged Skylar to go up. Seeing how happy the Khajit was, Skylar couldn't help but agree. Barbas grunted displeased at the detour.

They were already nearing the temple when an explosion created a small earthquake. Alerted that High Hrothgar might be in trouble, Inigo ran towards the structure helping out the Greybeards fend off the atronachs.

"Inigo, Barbas! Both of you aid the old men, I'll go to the top!" Barbas barked at Skylar but did as ordered. Inigo nodded taking out his ebony blade slicing the frost creature.

Skylar rushed out of the building and started the treck up to the peak. Luckily the deadly winds were gone but that meant that the intruders were already at the very top. Her ears perked at the sound of a dragon's thunderous roar. Fire decorated the peak, black smoke covered the snow and rocks tumbled down the sides. Crossing the bridge to get to the top got challenging as numerous rocks began to get caught in the bridge. Before the bridge snapped, Skylar was able to jump.

Her fingers caught a ledge just at the nick of time or else she would have been falling to her death. Skylar heaved, a puff of smoke coming out of her mouth every time. A random spectral arrow found it's way down the ledge. Her eyes wide, realizing that her friend must be having a hard time. Fighting a dragon and possibly others?

Finally reaching the top, Skylar found a scene that made her jaw drop. Silk, down on the ground, and a blonde bitch pinning her down. Next to the bitch was an old man, fighting the dragon. Other dragons were circling around them, but none flew down to attack. It was as if they were waiting for the victor.

The elf met Silks gaze a message given silently. 'Get this bitch off of me' what else did she expect? Skylar threw a dagger at the blonde, successfully hitting the arm that held the sword. The woman cried out letting go of her sword trying to get the dagger out of her arm.

"Esbern! Finish off Paarthurnax!" The woman yelled at the old man. Esbern huffed tiredly from the fighting and the constant use of his magic. "This is not an easy task, Delphine!" from his hands, fireballs kept appearing and kept hitting Paarthurnax. The Elder summoned a breath of fire, the intensity overpowering the power of the fireballs. Esbern casted a ward to fend off the powerful fire. A fire that matched the fire of hell.

"Frey Paarthurnax!" (Aid) A red dragon had yelled out, it's powerful wings created a sudden burst of wind that nearly knocked Skylar from her stance.

"I don't know what the hell he said, but let's kill the blades" Silk yelled, grabbing the blade that was on the ground. Skylar could not believe it.

First, she just found out that the Paarthurnax that her friend Rinoa was talking about IS a dragon! Second, the infamous Blades?! She thought that the old man and the woman were just crazy people that didn't know who they were fighting! Third, THE GOD DAMN DRAGON TALKED.

Silk rolled her eyes "Save the shock later, just kill them" the redguard threw the sword at Skylar, summoning a bow and arrow instead.

Still, in a daze, Skylar merely did as told as the shock numbed her ability to think properly. Using the Blades own sword, Skylar sliced the woman at the back. However, a ball of fire met Skylar's side and the elf was thrown to the side, her skin burning.

Paarthurnax turned his attention to them "Nid! Dreh ni krii niin!" (No! Do not kill them!) he yelled out, his voice creating thunder and the ground had shaken beneath them. Not understanding what he said, Skylar got up, biting her teeth as the burning skin irritated in the open air.

Esbern fell down to the ground, unconscious but not dead. A handful of spectral arrows pierced his sides and back. The blood seeped out his clothes and stained the pure white snow. Delphine stuttered at the sight of her old friend down on the ground. No word came out of her as Silk knocked out the woman. At the same time, Silk fell to her knees ready to stab a dagger at the woman's heart through her back.

Paarthurnax landed on the ground creating a tremendous shockwave. His wings shielded the fallen Blades his tail raised ready to strike.

"The hell you doing?! They're the BLADES!" Silk yelled out frustrated that she was not able to kill Delphine nor Esbern.

"Calm down, joor, death is not always the answer" the elder answered with wisdom. The calm tone sent shivers down the elf and redguard.

"They tried to kill you" Skylar spoke out, agreeing with Silk to kill the Blades. Paarthurnax stared at her, looking into her eyes.

"They are the Dragonborn's protectors. Though they have lost their way" Silk slammed her hands down on the ground frustration had taken over her calm expression. The sound of another dragon landing on the ground had taken the attention of the frustrated little redguard.

It was the same red dragon "The Dovahkiin may not agree to kill Paarthurnax, but she will not appreciate having her colleagues kill people she had trusted" Skylar was surprised at a number of understandable words. Paarthurnax nodded his head, wings relaxing.

"They may have tried to kill me. But they are still the Dragonborn's protectors" his voice finalized the decision.

Skylar huffed out using a health potion of help heal her skin "Fine, but we will stay to watch over you" Silk groaned out. Her sister will kill her. Her blue eyes gazed at the night sky, though a thin layer of smoke blocked her vision. She could already hear the scolding from the very depth of her mind that she will receive later on.

* * *

Rinka tapped her foot, arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. It's been hours and Silk wasn't here yet!

"Where in Nirn is that idiot?!" she muttered out loudly getting some weird looks from the guards. Ondolemar sighed, standing next to his fuming wife. Though they were married, Ondolemar had specifically said that their union cannot be known yet. It may have irked Rinka a bit but she understands why after all. Even their wedding bands were hidden.

"It cannot be helped. Your sister does take her time" he commented recounting the times he had to force Silk to quicken her pace during her training.

Rinka knew that already. But her instincts were telling her that it was more than that. Either way, Silk was capable enough to protect herself. Ondolemar could see the irritation and worry rolling off of Rinka. He dearly wished that he could show affection to her openly but the fear of being shut out of his society prevented him to.

He was able to convince the halfling to wait in the tavern. Rinka hesitated but as she looked into the starry night, she couldn't help but feel at ease all of a sudden. Something good must have happened.

* * *

Rinoa and Alduin were near Rorikstead as dusk hit them. The fallen had scowled at Shadowmere who refused to let the dragon mount her as well. Rinoa was forced to have Alduin walk, that did nothing to get the dragon to calm down.

"Druv kent Zu'u paagol?" (Why must I walk?) Alduin complained again. It was the same question the past afternoon. Shadowmere nearly kicked him from behind once because of it.

Alduin clenched his hands angry "Zu'u los avokei ful druv kent Zu'u abide naal tol keyro uth?!" (I am superior so why must I abide by that horse's command?!" His voice created an echo, birds flew away afraid that they will be hunted down by the raging beast known as a whining child in an adult body.

Rinoa could feel her head pulse, a vein appeared as she could not take any more of this useless whining. Stopping Shadowmere in her tracks, Rinoa forced the void horse to do a complete 180 turn. Her eyes furiously glaring at her companion. Alduin matched her stare, his eyebrows so close that it looked like a unibrow.

"First of all, quit talking in dragon. Second, Shadowmere is very... special" the mare neighed in agreement "Third, quit complaining you sound like a child!" the redguard has nothing against with children. It's the constant whining that does irk her once in a while.

Alduin snorted about to retort when a hoove had gotten in contact with his stomach. The impact forced him to his knees. "Vir krilon hi!" (How dare you!) he choked out. Shadowmere lifted her head with pride, while Rinoa looked at her companion and horse with complete disbelief.

This is what she would need to go through? May the Divines have mercy on her.


	23. Chapter 23

Dawn broke the sky once more, the once ash sky gave way to the baby blue sky. The bright light from the sun had woken up some of the dragons. Some had left to hunt for prey while others continued to slumber. Paarthurnax looked down from his perch, the Blades were still sound asleep. Odahviing was by his side looking at the mortals that had aided the old one. If it weren't for them, Paarthurnax wouldn't have lived. Though the dragons could have helped the elder, Paarthurnax had specifically told them not to interfere. That rule was never applied to the mortals.

Skylar had eye bags while Silk nearly stabbed herself when she fell asleep with her sword upright. Inigo and Barbas climbed up once they were done hours ago. They left to go get food and some blankets. The two didn't have to, but they went anyway. Maybe the old dog finally grew a heart. Too soon. Skylar could hear the yapping of the dog even from the monastery. Silk looked at the sun calculating the time based on what she was taught. Just above the mountains. A sign that it was barely 7 am. The redguard halfling groaned, displeased at the lack of Blades killing.

"Any sign of the god damn dragonshit?" her lack of sleep made no room for kindness. Skylar shook her head putting down the telescope once again. It was a souvenir that she had gotten from her last adventure.

"Judging from the weather last night, they must have stayed in an inn if they were near a settlement" Silk barely processed the words as her head bopped up and down. After the fight last night, they were expecting an open night sky. Instead, they were met with a snowstorm. The dragons had shielded them from the catastrophic weather stating that the fire within them kept them warm. Though some dragons are not fire breathers, however. A few ice breathing dragons circled around the storm to try and keep the snow away as much as possible.

Silk dropped her body on the unforgiving ground causing snow to rise from the sudden impact. Exhaling, a pillar of smoke was created due to the heat that her mouth had released. Although it was the only morning, Silk and Skylar felt like their bodies were ready to go to shut down mode. Even if it was only for a few hours. The officer was ready to give into sleep when the aggressors woke up, the blond bitch first.

"Wh-What? Esbern, are you alright?!" Delphine yelled out. She tried to stand up but the rope that tied her arms and legs together caused her to fall back down on the ground face first. Esbern choked out a reply, his throat dry.

"Fine- Just fine." Esbern looked around, his old eyes landing on his enemies. Delphine noticed Silk and Skylar once again, her eyes filling with rage.

Her teeth bard and her fists clenched tightly "You! How dare you interrupt our business!" spit flew out of her mouth. Skylar made a disgusted expression, only to go back to its stone-like expression when Silk stood up. Her posture lazy and her movements tensed.

Silk grabbed Delphine by her armor lifting the nord up with ease "You do not deserve to talk." her voice held authority in them that even Skylar felt obliged to do what she was to say. Delphine sneered, spitting at Silk. The spit hit her face since she was short enough. A vein became noticeable. The lack of sleep and frustration was finally getting to Silk who was known to be very patient.

The thalmor officer clenched one fist together, ready to aim for Delphine's nose. Just as she was to deliver the punch a resounding dragon's roar crackled out in the sky. Not sure if the dragon was friend Skylar took out a bow ready to aim for the dragon. A flash of daedric armor caught the attention of the altmer. There was only one person that has daedric armor...

"Rinoa! Finally, you have come!" The relief was noticeable as the Altmer dropped her bow on the ground running towards the Dragon that carried her friend. Her emerald eyes caught the glare of her friend's companion. His eyes matching the inferno of hell.

Rinoa jumped off of the dragon, thanking the beast "I apologize for arriving late. I was told by my friend here that the blades had tried to kill Paarthurnax. Well?" the cold hardened voice broke the cheerful mood that Skylar had gotten from seeing her friend. Was this Paarthunax dragon really that important to her?

"Paarthurnax is fine, Dovahkiin" Odahviing joined in landing next to the Dragonborn. Alduin snarled at the arrogant red dragon remembering the betrayal. Betrayal was one of the few things that Alduin cannot accept and the memory of Odahviing helping his nemesis was disgusting.

"Odahviing, hin gruth fen neh kos sizaan" (Your betrayal will never be lost) Aldin spat out his teeth barring. Though he was human, his teeth were relatively sharp unlike the rest of the humans and elves whose teeth are flat.

Odahviing held his head high unintimidated by the statement "You have lost your authority the moment you became... joor" the smirk was hidden well with the dragons impassive expression. Alduin was ready to fight the dovah but Rinoa stopped him. Her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. A threat was issued within that moment of eye contact.

Alduin shook his arm away forcefully, his expression blank. Rinoa looked away from the fallen and towards the Blades that she had once respected within a tripwire. No matter how much they say that they had followed the Dragonborn to battle, these blades had done nothing but lead her to trouble.

Delphine looked at Rinoa with hatred "So you chose the dragons over us, us humans just like you are?" her voice was venom but that was nothing compared to what Rinoa had to endure. Countless nights running, fighting and fearing for her life. A little glare wouldn't scare her.

Rinoa grabbed Delphine by her hair, her stance straight as she lifted the nord woman to a kneeling position. "I would choose the Dragons over any of you anytime if this is how you act to your superior." her voice was unwavering. There was that finalization that every superior person had, human or elf... mainly elf.

Skylar felt a chill run down her spine. The tone reminded her of her superiors when she was still part of the Thalmor. She has been in the system for a good 20 years before she left.

* * *

I could not believe that they did this! My brain was aching and my body was numb. I wanted to strangle Delphine for trying to murder Paarthurnax! Sure he took part in the Dragon War resulting in the death of countless mortals but he was the ONLY helpful one in my quest! I wasn't expecting to meet Paarthurnax again in such circumstances.

I let go of Delphine's hair, relishing at the sight of the woman hissing in pain. Pulling the hair was one of the best places to pull someone.

I turned to Odahviing "Why didn't you kill them yet?" it was surprising. He wouldn't have hesitated since they are enemies. As for me? I'm just being a biased woman.

The damn dragon shrugs his wings "Paarthurnax told me not to" a few words to answer a short question. Nice. Averting my eyes from the red beast, I turned to my Elderly dragon. I tilted my head to the head as I let my body do the asking.

Paarthurnax released a breath of steam "mmm... are they, not your friends?" Friends?! Far from it! It was so unbelievable that he had thought of that that it even caused me to laugh loudly. To the point, my stomach started hurting.

Oh, Akatosh! Your second-born is out of his mind! I finally calmed down when Alduin smacked me on the back of my head. I don't give a damn what they think right now! He really thought I was friends with them!

I wiped the tears away, my mouth still wide from the laughing "Oh, Paarthurnax! You have no idea how wrong you are!" I patted his wing tip using it as another way to keep myself standing up. Laughing makes me weak as all fuck!

The dragon hummed before jumping off of his perch, the snow departed underneath the dragon. His wings became another pair of feet as he walked towards the blades. He looked into Delphine's eyes, looking for the slightest trace of regret. As there were none, he looked into Esberns. There he found regret, sorrow, and self-pity. The old man must not have wanted this to happen. I can easily tell considering Esbern's face was downright filled with regret, while Delphine showed disgust and hatred.

Paarthurnax turned to me "It is up to you, Dovahkiin, to decide their fate" with that he turned around, his eyes meeting Alduins. Not even the snow can help freeze the growing tension between the two.

Alduin crossed his arms "Paarthurnax" his tone venom, his body standing tall despite the awfully noticeable height difference. An image of the black dragon popped into my mind again, I couldn't help but snicker. His height was can be compared to an ant compared to a dragon. Not sure if Alduin can tell what I was thinking cause he gave me the death glare.

Ha, like that will work.

Going to my casual stance, might as well say what I've been dying to ask for weeks "How do we cure him?" I pointed, rather rudely, at Alduin. Odahviing snorted his mouth forming into a curve to show forth of those jagged teeth. His serpent tongue danced within. Paarthurnax kept humming steadily. This might take a while. After all, who has the time and resources to give back the World Eaters' body? Who even wants to do that?!

Other dragons took a seat on the edges of the top looking at us with wonder and confusion. Who wouldn't be confused? A bunch of mortals trying to help the Destroyer. They probably thought that we lost our minds and hope already.

Paarthurnax old eyes found mine "We must contact Akatosh... he may have the answer you seek" the word 'may' worried me. What if the Deities can't change this? He may be the god that is worshipped the most, not sure though, but if he cannot undo his own works, then it must've been another deity that did this to Alduin.

Alduin walked towards the dragon "And how are we suppose to do that, brother? Father had left us to our devices ever since we were created!" Paarthurnax nodded in agreement though he stated the very rare times Akatosh had interacted with them. Mainly to remind them of their duties. The youngest of the two looked back at me.

He raised his wings stretching it wide. "Our fellow Dovahkiin here... May be able to interact with him, for I sense a tiny aspect of Akatosh's power within her" ah yea... Akatosh did bring me into his realm even though it was brief.

Alduin scoffed "Of course she does, she is the Dovahkiin" Paarthurnax sighed, looking older than he already is. Then the destroyers eyes widened in realization I suspect. His head snapped towards me in utter disbelief. Before I knew it, his hands were clenching on my shoulders hard.

"You... have been in his realm? Why have you not told me?!" The hell?! I am pretty sure I told him clearly! Unless I completely forgot to... Whoops.

Forcing his hands to let go of me I met him, eye to eye "Yes, I did. Though it was only brief" his expression was a look of shock, as if I betrayed him. Wait... what the fuck is he thinking?!

He spoke the words that I never expected him to.

"Were you planning to be rid of me all this time?"


	24. Chapter 24

How was I suppose to answer that?! I kept still hoping that Alduin's impatience streak will help me out just this once. Nocturnal must not be in the mood to help as the Fallen God repeated the question again.

"We're you planning to be rid of me all this time?" his eyes were shining in denial. My heart contracted, he still trusts me? The frown that was on my face eased realizing that I have no other choice but, to be honest with him from here on end.

"Yes... I have been" Eye contact was important when making a statement, that much is true but very difficult. The betrayal in his eyes made me want to dismiss the truth as a joke but I know that if he learns it any other day, later on, he will rampage. Human or not he has his temper.

A tense silence surrounded us. I could tell that my friends wanted to leave the area for it might become a battleground if Alduin and I did not resolve the issue now. 'Why?' he mouthed to me. I knew the answer, Akatosh knew the answer and I'm pretty sure Paarthurnax knew the answer as well.

We are enemies in the end. No amount of love for each other can break the prophecy, though I completed it already. I adore my enemy, an indefinite sin to any warrior. There was a saying that hate can turn to love later on. Well, it did happen. But fate was playing brutally, letting us enjoy each other for the time we had while the reality would dawn on us as the end would draw near. I couldn't help but wonder, why? Why was this happening? Had I not suffered enough?

Alduin's eyes showed no more tension not does he show any emotion anymore. He looks at me with an emotionless face that made me recall a time, a time that I cannot remember. The countless faces of individuals looking at me with disapproving and disgusted gazes. Where did that occur?

Paarthurnax's wing separated Alduin and me, pushing my body farther away from the God of Destruction. My heart cried out to be nearer, the dragon within me cried out. But my human mind, my warrior spirit fought to keep me away. For my mind to not break away. Though I was wearing a thick layer of armor, my fingertips were numb. Was it the cold? Or was it my will growing weary?

Silk and Skylar were by my side instantly, their faces were adorned with concern.

"Are you alright? That was... quite the harsh accusation now" Silk tried. She really did. I couldn't help it, my restraint to my damn water works broke down. He just had to be so obdurate, I hate it. Or is it me being so stubborn?

I hiccuped "It's alright, I expected this already" Skylar looked at me with knowing eyes. Guess I can't keep it a secret anymore. Taking a deep breath I told them.

Silk's eyes widened in surprise, only Skylar sighed for she knew all along. "World Eater?! You've been fucking the World Eater?!" alright, the way she said that was... unnecessary. My tears stopped flowing when a sudden blush appeared.

"Who wouldn't?" Why did bad guys have to be so appealing? His dark hair, toned body, deep damn voice, and those eyes. I swear to every god and goddess there that those eyes change color depending on his mood! I kneaded my hands together, conjuring a tiny fireball to keep me warm. Silk and Skylar huddled close to me to get some of the warmth.

Silk gave me a look "I wouldn't, I have Rulindil to do that for!" the way her voice chirped allowed me to think of Rulindil. The altmer wouldn't have liked the way she said that.

Skylar by far was the only one that seems to have any sort of understanding of my situation. I was a human with a dragon soul, and Alduin was a God. A GOD. Our worlds only collided for I was needed to vanquish him, make him realize his duties once more. Alas, it seems that the World Eater had barely learned anything from his defeat. The burning desire for power continues to wander in his eyes whenever I gaze upon them. Although, they seem to waver whenever he looks upon me. There hasn't been a day where I would ponder about the possibilities.

Just when we were about to cross the bridge to get to the temple, the pain of burning flesh and dull blade forced my body into paralyzation. I couldn't hear anything besides this ringing, my vision clouded and my friends were no more but a blur of my body is yelling at me to go to sleep. But I could not cry out when I see my friends get sliced down by someone. The loud vibrations as their body fell squeezed my heart. Who in oblivion-?! My body was lifted like a sack of potatoes, whoever this person or elf is, they must have done their fair share of lifting.

What am I doing?! I need to get help! I tried struggling, but my 'twisting' only made my captor laugh.

"Seize your struggling or else your friends will fall to their deaths" what type of threat is that?! Those two survived every jump they took! Whether it was a cliff, tree, or even a damn abyss! Guess I have to play the damsel in distress.

All I could do was stare at the ground while my captor jumped from ledge to ledge, the distant sound of a roar made me tense. We had to get separated once more. My neck started to throb from pain after the roar, it was as if it was reacting to it.

The flow of the blood going straight to my head made me nauseous. It wouldn't hurt if I sleep... right? My eyes fluttered shut, giving into the darkness.

* * *

The God roared out, a painful throb resonated with him. The mark on his neck shimmered under the sunlight catching the attention of the Wise old dragon and mischievous one. Both glanced at each other. This was not good.

"Hi lost. . . liin" (You have... mated) Paarthurnax possessed a rather serious tone, his body going tense at the height of the curse dawned its results.

Alduin looked at his brother, his hand on his neck trying to ease the pain "Rek eim, til los nid diron" (She accept, there is no problem) he said with a fierce look. Odahviing cannot decide whether to be impressed or be angry at the sheer disregard of the World Eaters' actions. The red dragon flapped his wings ferociously to show his discontent.

"Surely... hi lost lor do volzahdroz" (... you have thought of consequences) Odahviing barred his teeth looking into the God's eyes searching for the answer he hoped. Alas, it was not.

Alduin let his arm down, finally realizing the result of his actions- his lust for more. He gained a mate, something that was impossible for a dragon to acquire. As far as all dragon knew, a mate will be with you until death rips them apart.

Paarthurnax solemnly gazed at the eldest, for he knew that this will only cause more conflict with what his brother truly wanted.

His old body, the wings of a true dovah. The power that had been bestowed upon him by their very father.

They were interrupted when Silk appeared from the walkway of snow, blood gushing from her shoulder and partially her neck. Healing magic was the only thing preventing her from bleeding to death.

"Alduin, she -gasp- got -cough- attacked" with those words, she fell unconscious once more. Her magic stopped instantly and the flow of blood increased. Alduin's eyes opened widely running over to Skylar for answers. Paarthurnax and Odahviing circled around, the wise one giving orders to send for Arrngeir to heal the elf.

This must be the pain he felt. A sign that she had been taken away from him once more. No. No one may touch what is his. Alduin laid the elf down, running down the slope, taking shortcuts by the ledges. He took no heed when rocks sliced his cheek nor did he take heed when a branch scraped his leg.

All he knew was that he must get back what is his.

* * *

 **All the chapters after this might be confusing and may trigger people if they had not been triggered yet, due to the way I portrayed the Blades. Yes, the Blades are not all that bad. But I needed to add a bit more spice to things and with the way Delphine seemed rather desperate to get the Dragons eradicated, she was the best option. Sorry about the people who may have gotten annoyed or even worse, mad about it.**

 **Thank you for reading the story, I probably never would have added it here if it were not for my friend insisting to. Also, if you are confused as to why my Dragonborn seems to be getting a bit of attention from Akatosh, Auriel or whatever. Hopefully, you read the chapters carefully. It's not the typical Dragonborn after all!**


	25. Chapter 25

Staring at the cave ceiling, I was able to ponder at the events that just happened. My arms were stretched out on either side, ropes were digging into my skin, same goes for my legs. Each movement I took, the ropes dug in deeper making it extremely painful for me.

First, I was taken away by some person. This human or elf decided that I should be in humiliating position.

Second, my friends were attacked. They better be alive or I will murder the person no matter the cause.

Third, this damn pain in my neck won't bloody stop! I may be an experienced fighter, but the constant pain is irritating and it can leave permanent wounds.

My captor was probably in another room since there doesn't seem to be enough space beside for a bed in this room. The walls are thick since were inside a cave but I could hear the mixing of potions, the grinding of herbs and the sound of the potion bubbling in the glass. Call me a liar but I think I inherited some dragon senses...

Footsteps approached the door that separated the room from the room beyond. The dim light only had little purpose for I could not properly see the person. But what was noticeable was the scar that ran from his temple down to his chin. It was a menacing look but if we're not with his soft blue eyes and dark blonde hair, I probably would have summoned my thum already.

"Do not bother. Your powers are rendered till the potion wears off" he commented figuring out what I was thinking. My body completely went rigid. The potions rendered my abilities? I can handle almost anything, but if were not for the feeling of helplessness if I could not use my fire nor my ice breathes. I clenched my fists tighter, the rope burning against my skin.

The man sat on a chair leaning against it, his eyes scanning me. Was he planning to do me? Or did he have employers?

"It's nightfall right now. Your friends must be frozen solid by now" I growled at him, the thought of my precious friends left in the cold made me regret my carelessness.

I saw a staff by the distance with the short opening when he opened the door. A mage. Great. As he stood up, I saw the glint of a knife sharp enough that its tip shined even with minimal lighting. I watched as his mouth turned upwards, enjoying my humiliating position.

"The mighty commander, at the mercy of my hands. Oh, the irony! For I was at your mercy just a few months back" he seethed at me, the tip of the knife right under my chin. A few months then? Who did I do that? Wait...

Swallowing "You got the wrong woman..." I'm pretty sure Rinka told me about a prisoner she had to break down completely for one of her missions. With all the humiliation I was in...

The blade broke through my skin "No. I am sure I got the right woman. Look-" he turned my head to the right. Was he trying to prove something?

I heard a cough. Guess he finally realized it. "Like I said, you got the wrong woman" I forced my wrists to break through the rope, though it was bleeding I grabbed the man by his throat switching our positions. Disarming him was easy. Too easy... His smile gave me shivers, all of sudden I was feeling drowsy once more, a needle pierced my neck on one of the vital points. By Akatosh.

My vision instantly got cloudy and my hearing heightened to the point I could not hear anything but ringing. I gave in to sleep once more.

* * *

"We got the wrong woman!" The man yelled stabbing the knife on the table nearby. His partner hummed in agreement gazing at Rinoa with interest.

"They specifically said, redguard woman, black hair, blue eyes, a warrior, a damn mix and a commander of the Imperials-" his partner raised a hand to stop the nonsense.

Massaging his chin, the partner leaned against the wall "Yes, I know. Though, do you not recognize that very same description?" If he could imagine it, a lightbulb lit up in the empty mind of his dumb friend.

"Dragonborn?! Oh no, we're fucked!"

"Calm down you mindless fool! Bring me the potion, Ray" he ordered reaching a hand out for the potion. A potion that was supposed to knock out the commander long enough to transfer her to the next hideout. All the way in Cyrodiil.

Begrudgingly, Ray did as told, handing the potion he worked so hard on. "What are we gonna do now? The whole damn Skyrim will have our heads!" forget Skyrim, Tamriel and the gods will have their heads for trying to sell the Dragonborn. He scoffed at the way Ray panicked. All they had to do was avoid the main roads and from any dragon sightings or patrols.

Tilting the head, he opened the potion and poured it into her mouth. Watching as the red liquid went past her lips and into her throat got him feeling... guilty for some reason. The mark on Rinoa's neck began to glow, a bloody red tint glowed scaring Ray.

"Ah, Nick, her mark-!" he stopped as Nick started glaring at him, a wind of ice shards circling around them threatening him to continue. It was best to shut his mouth for now.

"Prepare the wagon. We leave now" Nick announced carrying Rinoa like she was a feather. Ray nodded and did as told, gathering only food and money. He glanced at the chest that held all the stuff of the Dragonborn. Too much to carry, he left it there.

"How much you think she will be going for?" Ray asked Nick getting on the wagon to prepare for the long journey ahead. Nick blew out a loud laugh, throwing Rinoa into the wagon and used the chests and blankets to conceal her body. Her hands and legs were tied together to prevent her from moving at all.

Nick thought of the questions "Possibly a couple thousand septims. The girls' the Dragonborn after all" he reasoned. Maybe even a couple thousand were too tiny for the price of the Dragonborn. Ray agreed. Taking the reins they left the cave, leaving the possessions of Rinoa for others to take.

A couple of refugees were hiding from the two, finally decided to go to the guards to report the abduction, leaving out the part about Cyrodiil. Luckily, it was a Whiterun guard. The guard ran all the way to Dragonsreach telling the news of the abduction of the Dragonborn.

Balgruf stood up from his throne, anger on his face "They decided to report only now because?!" the guard reasoned that the refugees may have been killed if they were seen. Balgruf asked the location of the cave, possible clues might still be in it. The Jarl could only think of the horrors if Rinoa's friends were to hear of her... kidnapping.

* * *

"She got what?!" Rinka yelled at her sister the moment they arrived in High Hrothgar. She and Ondolemar gave up on waiting and decided to finish the meeting an hour early. When they were passing by Ivarstead, they heard the people talking about a pointed eared redguard running up the seven-thousand steps. Of course, knowing that it was her sister, Rinka ran up not stopping for her lover even for a moment.

Now that she was here, she learned that her friend Skylar was best due to blood loss and Rinoa was kidnapped! Silk was pouting accepting the yelling. Rinka was able to get an agreement between Maven and the Thalmors, she was planning to celebrate the night with Ondolemar till they heard about this!

"How many times must I tell you. Never let your guard down!" She yelled again to the younger. Ondolemar was not obliged to help Silk, nor was he feeling up to the task.

"Rinka, calm down. Yelling at Silk will do no good. I sent word to Rulindil already, he shall determine her punishment" Ondolemar sent out a brief letter explaining the incidence and since Rulindil is Silk's lover and superior he can handle her instead. Rinka, however, was only thinking about the trouble that was bestowed upon them.

It was as if Sheogorath had taken interest in them and decided to make them the knights for his game of chess... Now that Rinka though of it, it was highly likely that he's the reason for everything. They needed more help now, not even Skylar remembered who the assaulter was and she has good memorization! It has been a long time since the last time Rinka felt like murdering her own sister.

Ondolemar could do nothing but watch from afar as his wife continued to drive herself to ruin through worry. The woman ordered the others even himself not to enter their shared chamber. The elf could hear the relentless scribbling and snapping of quills, the smashing of ink bottles as it fell to the ground. This lasted through the night.

When dawn came, Rinka came out the chambers, eyes red and eyebags adorned the surrounding areas of her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess as if a swarm of birds flocked into the room and used her hair as a nest. In her hands was a roll of paper thick enough that Skylar had mistaken it for small wood. Ondolemar saw the splattered ink on her outfit, he looked into the room and saw shards of the glass that were once the ink bottles and on the table were a dozen snapped quill, aside for one.

"Get a courier, this must be delivered quickly to the Guild," Rinka said with a tired and shaky voice. Silk could've done something if she had not insisted on leaving to look for their friend. Skylar frowned in confusion,

"Why not deliver it yourself?" Rinka looked at the elven woman as if she had grown three more heads.

"I must look for her, I wasted enough time writing any possible criminals the Guild can investigate and any areas they can search" Ondolemar's jaw slackened slightly. Was his wife willing to trust criminals with the knowledge of other criminals? Why he never bothered to report her involvement with the thieves guild... he will never know.

Skylar seemed to understand, slowly shaking her head as she backed down. She knows whether Rinka will become dangerous if not given what she wanted. If this is what she wanted, then Rinka will have it.

Arngeir came into the room with a raven, a buckle was around its leg. The bird squawked loudly, it's silky black wings spread out as it eyed the rolled up letters.

"Rather than relying on couriers, use the raven. Animals are far more intelligent and are more motivated by minimal means to earn its reward" The old man reasons. Ondolemar agreed, the Thalmor has used ravens for any private documents, though it is on rare occasion.

Rinka debated about it but relented realizing that it would take too much time looking for a human courier indeed. Arngeir used magic to safely secure the letters on its legs. Since the bird was already a seasoned courier, it had waited for its orders, leaving rather instantly once the description of the person and place had been told. Hopefully, the bird will be able to send it without a problem.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of horses neighing uncontrollably. The hooves would land on the ground with a heavy thud. My head is still pounding from whatever those men injected me with. Ray and Nick were the names if I remembered correctly. My boy was tied in an awkward position and I was only in my small clothes. Must have sold my clothes. Just from the temperature, I could tell that I was not in Skyrim anymore. I did my best to move around to look for any opening that could let me see where I was exactly.

"Rise and Shine, Dragonborn!" That was definitely Nick... that annoying voice made my blood boil. I couldn't even yell at him due to my mouth being covered.

"Ya must have had a great sleep! Couldn't even wake ya when we tried to cut through you" my eyes widened. They did not...

"Stop stressing her out, we don't need a rampaging Dragonborn on the loss when we get to the Black Market now" His friend, Ray, spoke out. The man seemed quite content when he looked at me like he was proud of something.

He gave me a peace sign "Fear not, I stopped the fool from violating you. We need you as clean as possible if we want the best possible offer" Gods they're planning to sell me! I glared at them. I feel so powerless even though I know I'm not!

Ray said something about moving out once again, and Nick obeying happily. By Akatosh, where the hell is I?! The air is so thick and musky that I wished I was back in the cold. One thing for certain, Skyrim must be days far from where I might be. Could Odahviing hear me even from this far? Even if he could, I would not be here when he gets here.

* * *

I awoke once again this time in a cell. Hands were bound behind my back once more thankfully my feet were unbound. The room was dark, but with the several gasps of breaths from around me, I wasn't alone. I could sense the fear, hear the whimpers and the hopeless prayers, the constant footsteps that stalked the area around me. Why was it so dark? Even with a blindfold, it was never this dark!

"Fetch number thirty-four! The quicker we get all the useless ones, we can get to the main show!" a man with a gruff and squeaky voice called out. A few more voices grunted and the clinking of keys caught the attention of not only I but those that were around me. The ones whimpering and praying took a loud gulp of air, the one walking back and forth stopped and I could only sense dread all around me. Have I been able to sense so much since before? This seems quite new.

I couldn't tell if hours passed by, but the more numbers were called out the more people cried out. Some begged that they will do anything to avoid whatever was going to happen. I heard the scratching of nails against the floor, the effort bear no reward as the door has been shut once more and the screams of those that passed continued to disappear further.

What's going to happen to me? And what is this main show?

"That's it, lads! Time for the star!" The sound of keys and footsteps were getting closer to where I was. My cell door was opened and big hands grabbed my arms, lifting me off the ground harshly. I could've sworn that my sockets were pulled off.

The sudden burst of light made me go blind for a second. But when I saw where I was.

'By Auriel... an underground market?!' my voice screamed at me. My legs were shaking. I was in a slave market, this cannot be happening. By Akatosh, I beg the divines that this is not one of their numerous tricks!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let me present you, the almighty Dragonborn of Tamriel- Rinoa Stellar!" the host yelled out, and from the way he yelled it out, he seemed proud that he had me as the prize of the show. The awes of the crowd made my anxiety spike to levels I never imagined.

I want Alduin. I just want to be home, safe in his arms- but there is none. Even when I go back, the inevitable will occur either way.

"Starting price will be 10,000 septims!" others screamed at the host that the price was ridiculous. Even I could say that the price was ridiculous. What am I thinking?! I'm, not the one being sold, I shouldn't be thinking about how much I am worth!

The bidders continued to raise the numbers, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard someone went straight to 500,000 septims. The bastard had that much money, only to use it for his own gain. If I had that much, I probably would've donated it to the temples and help build communities! Not looking for a whore to satisfy one's needs!

The host was about to officially sell me when a tremor silenced the whole room. The tremor was noticeable but it was not loud. Then it started to repeat, but with each tremor, it got louder. A loud scream was heard before the ceiling collapsed and the ground split. I watched helplessly as the floor continued to split. I looked around for any way to get away but my hands were bound and there was nothing useless around to cut the ropes.

Then I was falling.

I landed harshly on the bottom, my body rolled further down for nothing was able to stop it. I caught glimpses of bodies, bent, impaled or crushed. I felt blood as I rolled, and I felt disgusted at the feeling. Blood was nothing new to me but for that disgusting liquid seemed to irritate my skin.

My body finally stopped rolling, but my head was still spinning, disorientated. Thankfully, the rope seemed to have loosened. Looking for a sharp object or ledge, I was able to break free from the rope. Now that my blood is circulating my hands once more, I can try and look for any exits. Surely even an earthquake can reveal a hidden passage or two.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one particular. Wherever I was, it seemed to be a ruin. If I wasn't mistaken, an elven ruin.

"Must I help you all the time?" a voice rang out. I spun around the room, looking for the person. There was none. However, a glowing body was looking at me, and it got closer.

"You are the Dragonborn, you cannot afford being so distracted nor can you afford to be weak!" the figure yelled. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Akatosh? Please, help me out"

"I already did"

"May you at least tell me where I am"

" **No**."

"Why not?"

Akatosh merely turned his head away and disappeared. For a divine that is supposed to be quite helpful, he certainly is an ass towards me. Well, I wouldn't blame him. I had been killing his creations after all. Actually, his moodiness reminded me of a certain someone.

This will be a long trip back home it seems...

* * *

Alduin paced around the room, aiming to make a trench with his pacing. Not really but that was what Silk was getting from what she was observing.

"Calm your ass down, she'll be fine. She did survive you" Alduin snarled at her.

Rinka sighed "That is not helping Silk" Silk threw her hands up in the air, giving up, She stomped out of the room muttering how people would rather see her gone than get her help. The older sister sighed once again, gazing out of the window, hoping that Alduin will be able to restrain himself from being too careless.

Footsteps rushed towards her "Rinka! We received news about Rinoa!" the halfling whipped her head towards Ondolemar who looked as if he just read the most distressing news.

"Jarl of Whiterun does confirm our worries, the Dragonborn has been kidnapped and witnesses reported of seeing a strange caravan go west" he reported as if he was a mere recruit once more.

Alduin wasted no time and hurried for the door "What are we waiting for?! My prey has been stolen from me! The Dovs are all mine!" the World Eater announced loudly and menacingly. Rinka could see the shadow of his former self-emerge from the greed of having the Dragonborn all to himself.

May the divines have mercy on Rinka's poor sanity.


	26. Chapter 26

The lead that the group had was helpful enough. Helpful enough to tell them that the kidnappers may have crossed the god damn border! Hammerfell was no small land to just venture out casually yelling out for the Dragonborn! Rinka crumpled the reports of her soldiers, the eyewitnesses were clearly making things up. From giants picking up her friend and eating her, to bears mauling the Dragonborn of all people, to slavers fucking her! The third one did not even make sense, who would dare report a god damn rape after it was done?! Oh, the last one must be Rinka's favorite so far. A god damn Dragon gobbled her up in one bite. The Dragonborn, dead in one bite. How in oblivion does the Dragonborn die in one anyway when she had survived cliffs upon cliffs, draugr to draugr, dragons to dragons and a God!

Ondolemar watched the papers get ripped, analyzing his wife's aggressive composure made him weary and hesitant in approaching. Married or not, Rinka will unleash her temper on him if he were not careful. The golden-skinned elf saw the veins on her head throb, magic pulsing dangerously, ready to burst out any minute. Forget about all the precautions, his wife needed him. Ondolemar wrapped his arms around her, her body tensed under his touch but quickly pressed her whole body against his chest for support.

Her eyes were closed now but Rinka's breath wavered "You would have thought that Rinoa was smart enough by now to escape anything" Ondolemar hummed his arms loosening around her as he embraced Rinka tenderly. Rinka sighed turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. When was the last time they were able to relax? She was so invested in finding the Dragonborn that she had forgotten her significant individual being there to support her.

The knife ear used a hand to caress her cheeks, gazing into her eyes that had opened. He saw a worried woman, terrified for a friend and an apologetic gaze had taken over the worried gaze. He clearly understood why.

"Rinka, it is fine, find the Dragonborn or else. The Jarls will undoubtedly conjure up a lie that it was the Thalmor's doing" Rinka frowned at him. Even right now he was worried about the Thalmor rather than her. Ondolemar smirked knowing that he had baited her. He merely bent down kissing her head softly.

Silk watched, gagging at the tender actions that her sister and brother-in-law are doing. Even Rulindil is not that... romantic. Why were all Altmers so horrible to showing emotion to someone they care for? Might as well ruin their time.

"Sis, time to go" Was all she said before slamming the doors. Rinka glanced at Ondolemar's sneering face. No one likes it when alone time with the person you love has been interrupted after all. Placing a kiss on his chin, Rinka separated from Ondolemar swaying her hips as she left the room smirking all the way.

* * *

"You had to ruin possibly the last time we had together?" Rinka asked her sister. Silk looked at her sister, a mischievous smirk adorned her face in seconds. Stretching, Silk flung a dagger which Rinka caught with two fingers.

"I do it best when it's you and Ondoshit" the younger FireSpirit commented. Rinka rolled her eyes, throwing the dagger back. She had noticed that Rulindil was nowhere to be found.

Silk knew what the question was going to be either way "Told him, he could go back. Promised I will be safe" the broken up sentences irritated Rinka but she only grunted in response.

The sisters had talked about separating, Rinka going to Cyrodiil while Silk went to Hammerfell. Ondolemar protested numerous times, question why both could not travel together. Skylar had understood the plan considering that the reports had clearly stated west. Hammerfell was clearly the most obvious west side of Skyrim while Cyrodiil was south-west. There was a chance that the kidnappers would even go as far as High Rock, though they are not sure. If only the witnesses were more reliable.

Ondolemar had protested regardless of the points that had been made. He was not going to let Rinka go alone if only he could leave his work for the time being to help look. What if he loses Rinka? He will never forgive himself for that possibility. Silk is the one that gets easily irritated lashed out, the sisters had survived all the crap that the world had put them in and still came out on top! They were a bundle of orphans clearly taken care by the Thalmor. The youngest of the three, Nalon, agreed to go to High Rock in any case. Rinka was the most worried, making sure that Nalon had everything he needed before he left later the afternoon. He needed to go first considering High Rock is farther than the rest.

"He will be fine! It is Nalon we are talking about here!" Silk tried to cheer up her brooding older sister. Once an older motherly figure, always an older motherly figure. There was no shortage of Rinka's possibilities states.

Ondolemar shook his head, knowing his wife, she won't be convinced until Nalon comes back. Rinka groaned her face covered by her hands "What if he gets mauled by sabers along the way? Wolves? Werewolves?!" the muttered possibilities were utterly ridiculous. Nalon was known to be a rank just beneath Silk within the Thalmor, and that is no small feet for halflings. Silk whacked her sister on the head before leaving the room, no use trying to calm her down. The elven lover stared at his wife before walking up to her to calm her down.

As best as he could in anyway.

* * *

Odahviing listened to the eldest upon eldest dragons argued with each other. Though it is safe to say that the Eldest is not exactly a dragon as of right now... He stared at the two dumbfounded at the utterly rash plan that Alduin had created Find her, rush in, get out. That was the summarized version.

Find her included terrorizing the entire western hemisphere of Tamriel, interrogating those who may seem likely to know and kill those who lie. Bystanders may either hide or die, either two sounded rash, however, death seemed like the better choice with Alduin being this angry.

Rush in is only when the Dragonborn has been found, location and all, destroy those who had taken her and risk getting slapped in the face. That was how Alduin had stated it. Paarthurnax was skeptical of the slapping part but the World Eater was sure that, that was the way Rinoa was going to thank them for rescuing her.

Finally, get out. Possibly the easiest out of the three. No, it is not. The Dominator had thought that it would be more complex considering that he thinks that they will be facing an army as they leave by then. Who wouldn't think of that though? Planning to destroy the western half to look for one person and expect to not get away with it? Clearly, a human army could withstand the power of even the Fallen Gods powers as well as two more powerful dragons.

If anything the most dangerous would be the Dragonborn. What would she do once she learned that her, Odahviing couldn't even bear thinking about it, lover had a plan to destroy what she had protected from him. A resounding echo of a roar took Odahviing by surprise. The red dragon continued to watch Paarthurnax and Alduin bicker for another moment before he took flight.

That was the sound of a challenge, but surely the only ones who would dare challenge him were Alduin and-. Odahviing stopped mid-air, his wings keeping him up. Dragonborn, she was able to create a powerful roar to call him. Blast all of the irrational planning that the World Eater was making, this surely would be an easier way to find the damn Dragonborn.

"Odahviing, Zu'u uth hi wah sein tum!" (I command you to slow down!) The dragon groaned that was Alduin. Paarthurnax must be with him since there would be no way for Alduin to get up this high if it were not for the brother. The red prideful dragon did not want to but even with his experienced fighting skills won't be enough to completely evade the World Eater later on.

"Alduin, jur lost gon" (challenge has begun) it was subtle hidden meaning that brought to light to Odahviings sudden departure. Alduin growled at his old lieutenant.

Though human, Odahviing was able to sense the old deities form growling at him with finality, red eyes glowing ferociously wings stretched out hanging with authority "Zu'u uth hi wah drun zey!" (I command you to bring me!) Paarthurnax stayed silent during the whole conversation however a sigh was heard from here and there.

Odahviing reluctantly obeyed dipping his head down for the Deity to transfer. Paarthurnax wished to go but he was needed to be there in any case a catastrophe may ensure. They parted, no words were needed. Though the tense atmosphere was something the red dragon was not willing to partake any longer.

"Alduin, Fos dreh hi zent wah siiv?" (What do you expect to find?) it was an honest question that can be answered easily. Alduin was not used to small talks with others, it was only Rinoa that had forced him to partake in such.

He grunted, clenching his fists "Zu'u zent faal Dovahkiin wah krumah ahrk friikir" (I expect the Dragonborn to kneel and apologize) not like Odahviing expected it to happen. They were both prideful humans, one way or another, but a deity against a human arguing about something so petty was amusing in the ex-lieutenants mind.

Odahviing tried to locate where his name was called once more directing himself towards the south-west, Cyrodiil. The dragon heard Alduin ask him why they were passing the borders only to receive no answer for Odahviing had no intention of losing the only lead he had. Dragon god or not, Alduin cannot control everything and that included him.

* * *

I shouted for Odahviing once more knowing that the dragon would need to hear it as much as possible. However, my throat was parched and there was no water nearby. Escaping that ruin by far was the worst for I did not know how I got in the first place. The land around me was rather humid, but I had no other clothing but the ones that I had found in the ruins.

My eyes searched for any clue as to where I am. If I wasn't mistaken there was a sign stating that I am near the Imperial city... Wait, Imperial city?! By the eight! I did not end up in another area what so ever, oh by the divines! My head throbbed from this notion, what did I do to deserve such predicament. Sure people may have seen me as a prize considering my title and power but all the way to Cyrodiil? I had called Odahviing in Cyrodiil, a land where people must not have seen a dragon for decades! My mind tried to come up with ways to cast an illusion spell so that Odahviing will not get all the citizens riled up.

Great, just absolutely wonderful! I just had to be in the home of the Imperials! I groaned leaning against a tree. Then just by the distance, I heard the wheels of a cart rushing towards my way. I climbed the tree to hide from the incoming strangers. Luckily, the people were in a hurry and had rushed past me in record time. Waiting for a minute or two, I dropped down from the tree heaving. I cannot believe I'm still tired from all of this. I should really try looking for some food, hunting a couple of animals shouldn't harm anyone here. But first water, I need water, I cannot go another hour without water.

As well as another place for Odahviing to come to me, away from any civilization would be advantageous to my situation... unless he brought that blasted- oh forget it. Remembering him right now will only be depressed and frustrated that I let myself get this defenseless. All I need to do is wait, it cannot possibly be that hard.

Right?


	27. Chapter 27

May I just say how lovely it is to be in an area where it's not snowing every hour? I can finally bask under the sun, inhale that wonderful rain scent without having to worry about freezing to death. The rain merely started an hour or two after I got out of the ruins and still no sign of Odahviing, should I shout his name once more? Ah but if he comes now he shall definitely ruin this beautiful serene moment.

If it were not for the fact that I had been chased down by a pack of wolves during the last hour. I can not go a minute without attracting danger, can I?

First, it was saving the world due to my stupidity of getting caught stealing which led me to nearly getting beheaded and having to save the world. Second, the College needed my assistance which led me to have to nearly kill the dear irritating advisor of mine. I still partially blame him no matter what. Third, my argument with Delphine was surely threatening the puny alliance that I had with her. She may want to kill my mentor but her wit and planning made me respect her... though she was the reason I nearly got caught in the Embassy, however, that is in the past! Maybe clearing up any hostility with them can actually benefit us both... maybe Esbern can talk some sense into her. Then there were the daedric princes, mainly Nocturnal, she had me infiltrate a whole keep. Ah, the things I do to keep organizations alive.

Oh, I should not forget about Mother and Sithis as well. Reviving the Dark Brotherhood had taken a toll on me, that horrible scar on my body will forever remind me. Alas, my greatest danger as of right now is not death by these wolves. But rather the death of a certain dovah that will surely have my throat slit open as soon as he catches sight of me.

My legs darted across the woods, my hands grabbing onto branches to swing me forward even for an inch. The growling of the wolves made me contemplate of my life decisions. I can just see the future.

Dragonborn, dead due to numerous bite marks! Survives a God but cannot survive an animal!

The truth cannot be any more real than that. My friends had always been baffled whether my survival is due to skill or pure luck. Rinka is still insistent on skill while everyone else thought of luck. Either way, I was alive and kicking, ready to outrun these wolves. I can use my magic but that might attract more beasts towards me. I can shout but the tremors may be loud enough for nearby villages to hear.

My thought process was interrupted when a wolf jumped me on my right, it's sharp teeth glistened, its eyes held the wild that it had grown up in. There was no way I can kill such beautiful creature even if they were out to kill me. I tried to summon a ward up but I was a second too late as the wolf's jaw bit down on my arm hard. I cried out in pain punching the beast on its muzzle, the wolf immediately lets go of my arm whining in pain. Cradling my arm I ran past the wolf. Hopefully, my luck will prevail and nothing else will-

A resounding growl echoed ahead. By the Eight! A mountain lion?! Surely, this cannot be happening! The golden-furred beast jumped down from the rock it was standing on, shoulders back, teeth showed and its structure was menacing. I must have entered its territory, what if it was a female? Drat! As far as I heard, mountain lions are definitely more powerful. I conjured my fire ready to attack but the unexpected happened.

The lion turned around relaxed. Surely, it was out to get me- ah the wolves. Turning around, I caught the pack retreating. The mountain lion must have noticed the presence of the pack. Sighing, I used healing magic to heal my wound. Hopefully, the wolf was not diseased. Right now my arm is numb but fine and finally a moment of peace and quiet.

Mud has dirtied my legs and this disgusting feeling of the mud hardening even if it was raining was making me feel sticky. The tattered clothes I wore were soaked making what was underneath the clothing noticeable. Sighing I searched for shelter, there has got to be a ledge somewhere.

Just my luck there was not a single ledge around the rocky areas. Now I can't help but appreciate the rocky terrain of Skyrim. Leaning against a tree big enough to protect me for most of the rain, I began to remember how I acted around Delphine. Surely my actions were reasonable. They did infiltrate High Hrothgar trying to kill my mentor... but at the same time, respect was all I can give her. When was the last time I had actually talked to her without fighting? Ah yes, the day when Esbern was finally safe. Through the weeks that I had known her, that was when she released the biggest smile I had ever seen. Maybe my actions have been rash...

Not only that, I need to steel myself into the inevitable reality. I will **need** to give up Alduin for the greater good. I cannot have myself be so selfish. This kidnap. Though it was unfortunate made me open my mind to even the tiniest of windows. Alduin has been kidnapped from his own reality, a reality where he had dreamed for eras. May it be punishment or not, his soul has been taken from his true dragon form. If I had not been so blind due to my want, needs, I may have realized sooner that this attraction was only due to him being a human. If it were a dragon, it could never be allowed. The mark on my neck was no more than a reminder that he will be taken from me as well. Once I am rescued, I will find a way to get him back. Even if it meant for me to give up something precious.

Back to the trouble at hand!

Having the most stressful months did not help. Maybe if I can convince Delphine for a moment of peace then maybe we can be friends at last? Though stubborn and different views might actually hurt my attempts. For now, I'll leave that for later. Now I need to find some edible food.

* * *

Paarthurnax sat on his wall overlooking the Blades that had tried to kill him earlier. The eyes of the female were raging with fire while the old nearly withered man held sorrow. Must blood always be the answer?

The old dragon got down from his perch slowly walked towards the humans. He could feel them tensing, the woman ready to break the ropes that held her together.

"mmm, surely you have time to... speak" he stated stopping a couple of feet away from them. The woman, whose name he heard as Delphine, was ready to retort but the man, Esbern beat her to it.

"Yes, I think that is the best course of action" he eyed his fellow Blade with a critical eye. No more fighting will erupt. With a huff, Delphine forced her thoughts down not wanting to disrespect her friend.

Impressed by even the smallest amount, Paarthurnax relaxed his wings shielded them from the wind. Esbern looked up, noticing the scales of the old dragon, some were falling, some looks hardened, while a patch here and there were complete tattered. He could only imagine the battles the Dragon has fought. Surely, he can provide some insight into the Merethic Era!

Esbern was the first to talk asking about how the World Eater was able to maintain his power through the growing and unchangeable betrayals.

"mmm, my brother would invoke fear... though it was effective for others to... submit, the growing concern of his rule affected even his most loyal followers" he answered slowly, Esbern eyes gleamed with acknowledgment. He was asking the former second in command, where else in Tamriel will he have this opportunity? Delphine huffed under her breath.

"Clearly, you have played your part in the terror" she stated with gritted teeth. Paarthurnax looked at the nord woman before releasing a breath of fire, burning the ropes away. Having them held in such position will do him no good. Her eyes widened as she felt blood rush back to the numb hands and feet. Esbern received the same treatment sighing in relief and comfort.

There was a heavy silence before the blonde woman interrupted "Why? We tried to kill you, but you treat us like were..." guests she was wanted to add, but she cannot get her tongue to say it. The dovah knew what the word she intended to say releasing a trail of smoke to heat up their freezing bodies.

"That is the past... while Alduin is away, I am the... head of this meeting" he stated with finalization. Delphine looked down and glared at the snow hard. Was she to accept the fact that this dragon was willing to tolerate her and not murder her?

"I have achieved my wild ways... what is there to fear when no threat arises?" he asks with a low voice. Esbern looked at his companion shoulders slowly relaxing as he realized that Delphine began to loosen. Paarthurnax let his wings continue to shield them from the frigid wind.

It was Esbern and Paarthurnax that continued to talk, the dragon shared what knowledge he had with the caution, of course, Esbern continued to ask questions and answering Paarthurnax's questions from time to time. Delphine did not speak but she listened. She had noticed how the old dragon would look at her once in a while with pure curiosity and she had noticed that her own curiosity threatened to arise. Delphine did not need to hear a Dragon's view about the order she serves. She shouldn't.

But she did.

"Have you hated us? The Blades? Have you ever?" the strong woman's voice wavered slightly. All she did the past decade or so was running away due to the hatred from others. Thalmor here and there would always get a lead to where she might have been. If it were not for her carefully placed plan, Delphine might not have been alive as of right now or even Esbern.

Paarthurnax averted his eyes from the old man to the nord woman, a hum escaped his throat as well as a breath of smoke.

"Nid. You helped the Dragonborn achieve her destiny... I am careful but not hateful" he ended standing up. The snow was now slowly falling rather than the raging wind from earlier. Delphine stood up, accepting the answer. She still held some hate to dragons for that what she was taught to do. No, not hate. But kill.

Shutting her eyes, tilting her head upwards, Delphine made a decision.

"I see. If the Dragonborn chose this, then... we will stay Sky Haven" turning around, Delphine began to trek down the mountain leaving behind the intention to kill Paarthurnax... For now.

Paarthurnax closed his eyes "Joor... mortals have such zopaar lor... ambitious thought. But they are the ones who notice change quicker than most" he murmured, the wind carried his words. Delphine scoffed but made no remark continuing her journey down. Esbern nodded his head understanding the words fully. They noticed the change, the power of the Thalmor getting stronger in all regions of Tamriel yet people continue to be blind. Precautions must be taken before any rash actions were taken, and that was what Delphine had done. Paarthurnax perched himself back on his wall his eyes boring into the back of Esbern.

Esbern was about to go but he remembered, glancing at the old dragon he asked: "Is the Dragonborn going to be retrieved safely?" the old man may have been led astray but he will forever see the woman as a child that needs guidance no matter how much power she holds. Paarthurnax huffed out a pillar of steam.

"The question should be, will she get back without trouble?" Esbern laughed out loud knowing well enough that the Dragon was speaking from experience. Bidding a goodbye, Esbern ran down the mountain yelling out for Delphine to slow down.

Paarthurnax stayed tilting his head up towards the sky. How much longer will this game go on? If the Blades were willing to hear what he had to say then the gods should be willing to change their minds about the charade that is torturing his brother as well as the student. Muttering out a cry for wisdom, he proceeded to meditate while he had the silence to do so.

* * *

Alduin held onto Odahviings horns tightly. His knuckles were white from how tight he held onto it. The wind hitting against his face, the clouds passing by them and the light above giving him the heat he needed from the cold breeze. It was a feeling he misses greatly and one that he was willing to acquire once again.

"Dreh ni mah"(Do not fall) The arrogant dovah muttered. Alduin kicked the dragon on the neck but the hardened skin prevented any minor damage. Odahviing huffed out a strangled laugh, he did not need to be on the hit list of the Fallen Dragon.

Alduin stayed quiet, however, looking over the horizon. The sky was turning to a hue of dark blue as the sun was setting allowing the 2 moons to appear. The world has always been beautiful, but its residents had ruined its beauty over time. Populations would increase, depletion of trees no matter how many saplings will be planted will take an excruciatingly long time to grow, the riches will forever be passed around its value will continue to deplete.

These were facts that had upset the Dovah. Once a world ruled by Dragons were not dominated by Elves and Humans. May he repeat this more than once for it has been literal centuries since the last time Dragons had ruled over man. It was a world and reality that he missed, if it were not for the blasted Elder Scroll he may have dominated the world centuries prior to now.

But now, he has a Dragonborn to save. Quite the opposite of what he should be doing. Pressing a hand against his chest, he could feel the trapped dragon within him ready to emerge. But when? When will he be able to return to his true glory? A glory that had been tarnished by none other than the woman he was bedding. Fates had been altered more than once before, that he knows. But his own destiny was within an arm's length only to be snatched away by a mortal who had aid from humans long dead. Maybe if he was not so foolish and distracted he may have conjured enough power to be rid of the blasted tongues. If only his own brother had not betrayed him, to begin with.

Suppressing the negativity, Alduin looked beyond once more. He can imagine his future. A future that he may be able to retrieve. Was wanting so badly considered blasphemy? The Dovs wanted power, in the end, their species nearly went extinct. Their physical forms may be killed but their souls can only be killed by the Dragonborn. Alduin may be the bringer of the end days but he was to start anew as well. His becoming was due to the need for a restart. Why could mortals not understand such thing? A complete restart where you would not need to worry about current events. History would rewrite itself.

Odahviing perked up as he heard the call of his name once more. This time it was much stronger, unlike the faint ones he had heard beforehand. She must have regained some strength or they were close to her. The red dragon pondered about the silent god that sat on him. It was a matter of time before Akatosh decides when would be a good time to retrieve his eldest son back. No mere god can stay in a joor body for long even if it was a punishment.

Must one die for the other to be free? Or one must make a sacrifice to benefit both?

Questions, mysteries, a never-ending cycle of life. Odahviing shook his head, no need to trouble himself with ideas that others can figure out themselves.

"dovahdaan lost niist toz zuspein nau" (dragonguard has their due later on) Alduin announced. Odahviing perked up slowing down ever so slightly. Why must firstborns remain so stubborn?

The dov has no idea what has made him defend the mortals but defend he does "dovahdaan lost mindos niist tozein, lif niin kos" (dragonguard has learned their mistake, leave them be) his rough voice echoed through the sky. His beating wings carried his words farther away.

Alduin barred his teeth together with his stubborn mind remaining all the same. "tozein tol fend ni kos voned" (mistake that should not be disregard) his voice backed up by thum made Odahviing falter from his flight.

Odahviing has not forgotten Alduin's own mistakes "ol pruzah ol hin meyar" (as good as your self) releasing his own thum, the air around them crackled under the pressure, words had an effect if you are powerful.

The God stayed silent. Must he be reminded of all the trouble he had caused to bring the dragon's reign? Were his actions not justified? It has been centuries! Eras! Must Alduin be reminded of the crimes he had committed even if it was for the benefit of his own kind? The beating of thunder was summoned, the clouds around started to circle around the dovahs, the color of the sky turned grey. Anger clashed with one another, dominance questioned.

Alduin was about to unleash his anger when a woman's loud thum took their attention immediately. The clouds dispersed at once, the thunder disappeared and the sky returned to its bright dark blue color. Odahviing's eyes dilated, a challenge but a summon all the same. Without warning, his wings stopped beating allowing his body to fall gracefully. Alduin held onto the horns, the air knocked out of his body as the impact nearly blew him away.

Underneath all the clouds were lush green land, nature that has not been spoiled by the mortal that resided underneath its leaves. Odahviing let his wings expand once more, the wind catching his descent. The sudden stop made Alduin get knocked forward, the soft body was getting beaten up all around.

"Oh by Auriel! It is you!" a woman's irritated voice cried out underneath the leaves towards the dovs left. Without thinking, Alduin disregarded the body's pleas for relaxation and jumped down into the leaves, falling onto a branch. His vision was blurry, the sound of nubbing resonated within his ears. Blood pumped into every aspect of his body, and his heart continued to beat rapidly. Following the voice, Alduin fell from the tree, skin breaking from the sharp rocks.

His legs burned with every step he took. He was sitting for so long that it was not fully awake. But the voice. The voice of the woman he has grown to like was not far from his reach.

"Alduin! Slow down! You're going to-" had he realized that she was already running towards him, he would have stopped. But now their body collided hard both cried out. The blurriness faded away to reveal the blasted woman that has made his mind and heartache.

"You damn dragon! Once you are a dragon again I'll skin you- wait what are you-" she was cut off once more when Alduin took her head onto his hands and kissed her for fervor. It was not a kiss that wanted for more, but a kiss to know if she was alright indeed. Breaking the connection all too soon, Alduin looked into her eyes.

Her eyes swirled with emotion but one that was most prominent was the relief "Hi vis neh iliis nol zey, Rinoa" (You can never run from me) his voice said the words slowly but firmly. Rinoa's eyes widened but closed immediately.

"How am I suppose to give you up if you like to act like this? You damn dragon!" She yelled at him, tears threatened to arise but she forced down the emotion down, forcing herself to not show any more weakness. The resolve that she had forced herself was waning quickly.

Odahviing watched from above, the interaction that both showed. Alas, even the Dragonborn has realized that Alduin will need to go. Like before, their destinies are far too intertwined to each other for them to find peace with one another. Their paths led to other ends of the world, different endings. Hers has already been fulfilled, she was needed no more. She may become a captain, leader or even ruler, but her role has been fulfilled. The need for a protector will not be needed until later on. The dragons will be the first to know, connected to time as they are, change will happen there first.

However, being friends with the Dragonborn made him notice even the subtle despair. No matter how good she was at hiding it, friends will know if there was a change. Deciding to give them the privacy that they will possibly never have ever again, Odahviing flew away. No, he did not leave them completely. But he did perch himself on a windmill, scaring the poor livestock to death even.


	28. Chapter 28

Alduin caressed Rinoa's face tenderly. The action was foreign, no matter how many times they did it, Alduin was not one to show emotion. But this... cannot go any farther. Rinoa frowned and looked down at the ground, glaring at it with all her might. She had convinced herself that she will forget about the ridiculous attraction that she is feeling for him. Yes, she has admitted to feeling for the dovah, but she also reminded herself, though she did not want to, that Alduin had a greater purpose. Not even she will be able to stop it. Sensing the change of mood, Alduin frowned on the joor, the mortal that he had claimed as his own.

"Must you always have a problem?" he rung out, his rough hands playing with a strand of hair. His eyes looked for any reaction, waiting for that one reaction that he had grown accustomed to.

Rinoa gritted her teeth together "And must you try to give me a problem?" there it was. Alduin let out a strangled groan. It may be days or even mere hours, the disappearance of this woman had brought him tragedy that not even Paarthurnax was able to calm his nerves down.

But there was no followed up remark like he had expected. What has happened during this kidnapping that made the spiteful and fiery woman suddenly so silent? There were times, he began to remember, where one of his priests would be in a mood that not even other priests could recognize if the man was indeed the same man. Perhaps she was in the same mood? But no, he cannot have her remind of the old days. Not when he had admitted to finally letting it be his past. The confession in his mind froze his whole body. When had he decided this? Alduin was destined for more! Not succumbing to normality nor comfort zone! He was to rule other lands, not conquer a woman's soft, tender... body. Shaking his head, Alduin steeled himself from such thoughts.

"You are Dragonborn, you must have something to say" it was not like he was mocking her. No, he was stating a fact. He cannot believe that a powerful woman such as herself has been taken so easily by thieves. Thieves that should have died slowly and painfully. Rinoa still did not look at him, keeping her gaze down not wanting to meet his own gaze.

Sighing, Rinoa grabbed his arms leading him towards the gigantic tree that had shielded her. Alduin had gotten the message, he sat down on a patch of grass that was not wet. Rinoa was about to sit next to him when Alduin dragged her down onto his lap. The gesture made Rinoa's chest clench, the agony was more than she could handle. But... she wanted to get the last minute of peace knowing that she will be tortured later on. The thought of him leaving her... no, it must be done. She is not a god, not part of the pantheon, she gets no say to how Alduin's destiny will end.

The World Eater's hand squeezed her thighs silently hoping for a reaction. He has learned that gestures like these can win over the heart of the willing. Though he may be wrong considering that Rinoa did not even bother smacking him on the head. Was this what the joor called a talk? In taverns, he has heard the men moaning and whining about their own women complaining and wanting to have a discussion. Alduin was not patient enough for any debates or discussions, what he wants is Rinoa to show him emotion any emotion!.

When she finally looked up, her eyes were devoid of any positivity. What remains was a landscape of the void. He remembers Sithis owns the Dragonborn. Alduin gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the flesh of the woman. He ignores the complaining. Must he give up his woman over to the Dread father? Alduin could challenge the Dread father for all he cared. With one hand, he forced Rinoa to stay still while the other reached to grasp on her face. Her eyelids closed tightly.

"Tinvaak, joor. Zu'u lost nid prem" (Talk, mortal. I have no patience) Alduin spoke with a rough and deep voice. Rinoa's breath hitched, her body tingling from how close they were. She has a knack for men who have deep and rough voices of course. But Alduin doesn't usually have a rough voice unless he commands something to happen.

Wrapping her arms around his neck "Pray tell, what do you wish for me to say?" she cannot let Alduin know why she is so distraught. He will only oppose and lead to an argument. Arguments have been a very deadly thing for them.

Alduin's lips met the skin of her neck, nipping on the soft flesh slowly. "Druv ful nahlon?" (Why so silent?) he asks releasing the soft flesh from the holding of his teeth. Rinoa swallowed. She must resist, her resolve cannot be broken all too easy!

Rinoa prays to Akatosh, begging him to aid her. She was ready to give him up, Rinoa is ready to give up her own desire and love for the greater good. Yes, letting the whole world die is something despicable. But her journey has ended when she had vanquished him that first time in Sovngarde!

A gust of wind knocked the air out of their bodies interrupting the intimate moment that Alduin wanted. The wolves howled from the distance, the dark sky turned into a hue of red and yellow. The air around them stilled, the leaves of the trees turned into a vibrant shade of green, looking like emeralds even. The grass beneath them suddenly felt like soft cotton, in fact even the softest. Rinoa's body felt refreshed, powerful even. The man under her, however, changed into something far different.

Alduin's mortal body shifted, Rinoa moved out of the way immediately as the bringer of the end had turned to his original form. The tanned toned body turned into the black scaly reptilian body growing to a menacing size, bigger than the tree that protected her. Wings extended to either side of his body, Odahviing including his wings extended might be the measurement she was looking for. Rinoa looked up at Alduin fear dreaded to creep into her heart. Alduin stopped growing, the popping of bones crackled the stilled air, the claws dug into the ground leaving a fresh mark. Smoke seeped out of his mouth, the body heat was excruciating. A burning live lava was he. The tail of the dragon lashed out, breaking the stone that was behind it. As the shifting stopped, all noise ceased to exist. Only her ragged breaths remained, her heart beating as if she ran from her to Skyrim without stopping. Then, Alduin opened his eyes. The outer ring of his eyes appeared bloody red but as it goes within, it turns into a golden hue. Pupils dilated from the sudden change.

This is the true form of the man she has fallen for. It appears that Akatosh has heard her after all.

* * *

Odahviing's whole body perked up, he had never felt such intense power. No, he did, but never at such close proximity. But this power, it was like the power was just newly released, reborn. His senses all told him to look at the site where he had left the Dragonborn and World Eater.

There his eyes was et on the sudden change of color of the land around it. Vibrant, new and raw. Like the raw power, any dragon had demonstrated. Power within them that can only be tapped if something monstrously dangerous has surfaced. This power was a power of the World Eater.

Alduin has been reborn.

Odahviing wished to fly there, to see the spectacle that made all the animals around the land release a cry of greeting. This was them greeting the bringer of ends. His body, however, has been paralyzed. No, it was ordered to stay.

"Fey, Odahviing. Nust fen geblaan daar" (Stay... They will finish this) a gruff said with an echo. The red dragon's eyes widened the size of platters. Beside him was a body of a man but with wings and sharp claws. The skin of the man was partially scaly.

Knowing the man and the authority he held, Odahviing did as told. He can watch from afar, what he witnessed was the shifting of the dark dragon emerging from its confines.

* * *

Rinoa's mouth felt dry. Dry as a desert. This was the dragon that she had defeated in the heaven of the nords. Were the deities playing a game with her now? She may have asked for help but not like this! Alduin looked around his surroundings now tiny. His gaze went downwards as he caught sight of the Dragonborn. The memory of their battle was like this. He had looked down at her like she was a mere ant, his claws and magic were unleashing its power at her with full force. He was weak when she had tracked him down, but right now, he can end it! But now, Alduin looked down at her their realities unfolding.

He was a dragon, she remained as a mortal. They were never meant to stay together.

The mark that was on her shoulder fully disappeared, another game of the deities perhaps. They had placed their cards down, finally satisfied with the results.

Rinoa's eyes brimmed with tears, this was not how she wanted to give him up. She was never ready for this type of goodbyes. There in front of her, he stood looking like the dark knight he has been for her when he was human. Her arms gave out on her, they went slacked as she finally let her emotions go. The first tear fell followed by many more. Her voice wanted to cry out but she could not. Rinoa should be happy that he has finally gotten what he wanted. The body that he was meant to be in. The raw power that has been taken from him, was given back to him. Her legs gave out as well, as she fell on her knees still holding onto the gaze that he held on her as well.

No words were shared between them. Alduin could not do anything to ease the sadness that swallowed the female. The human hands that used to caress her when she was upset, were now claws that will only harm her. His body cannot shield her from anything mentally straining anymore. The heat he produced was dangerous to be in contact with. Even in physical form, they were meant to be separated. The tiny window of happiness, he rarely added, that they found together was now squashed and sliced to not even exist anymore.

This is the reality. This is was they were meant to be. The haven they were in before was now out of their reach.

Rinoa forced her arms to wake up along with her legs. She cannot let despair get to her. Inhaling as much air as she could "It appears, that our time is up" her voice broke in the end. Tears fell like a waterfall once more. The beautiful land they were in did nothing to help ease her pain. This was the land that she had saw when Akatosh let her go into his realm. Land that was accessed by the dragons when the time has come for them or if they wished to heal.

Alduin could not say anything, clearly unsure how he can get her to stop her cries even as a dragon he can feel her pain. "Rinoa, this is not the end," he told her in her language. He will not use any more dragon while he can, he must relish in the last contact they have even if it is through talking.

Rinoa hiccupped and strangled laugh came out of her mouth, her hands wiped her face "For us it is. I am forever a mortal that can never be by your side". Was this the feeling of heartbreak or just the Gods playing with feelings?

Alduin sighed, the heat made Rinoa's skin burn. She was forced to back away if she did not want to get hurt. But a pained expression went to Alduin, not even a sigh can be safe around her delicate tender skin anymore. The heat though made her tears evaporate quick.

The Dragonborn steadied herself, their eyes locked onto each other. Bloody red golden eyes meeting blue eyes, it was a spectacle to see. The moment was interrupted when Odahviing came into the view with a human on his neck. The human got off slowly giving a wave of absolute authority. Akatosh was a very cruel matchmaker. He knew what was at stake and he allowed them to bond. Odahviing stayed by the side giving no intent of joining the conversation at all.

Akatosh looked at his first-born raw power clashed but Alduin relented keeping his gaze low and away from the one that had more power over him. Nodding, Akatosh turned his gaze to Rinoa, noticing the tear stained face. He gave her a look of pity which she resented.

"You were ready to. But not like this, I know" he said, like in his realm, his voice echoed. Rinoa bit her bottom lip, Alduin had seen her bite her lip but he left nothing. As a human, he would have felt something but now he felt absolutely nothing. The change of feeling made his body stand up straighter knowing that there was nothing he can do anymore.

Rinoa swallowed a disrespectful remark "Yes... but if you wish to take him now, you may" she croaked out. Alduin perked up, was this planned all along? He cannot imagine the thought-

"No, it was not planned" Akatosh answered his raging accusations. The deity looked at both of them separately.

"She knew that she would need to give you up, but she did not think it would be now" Rinoa shut her eyes tightly. It was the truth of course. Alduin shifted his body. He was getting so comfortable walking on two legs that he tried to raise his front legs thinking it was his arms. The sight made tears appear in Rinoa's eyes once more. Yes, this was the end of their journey. Another obstacle to Alduin's destiny or job if anything.

Akatosh eyed the woman "This may be the end, but you have shown him and taught him well. Compassion he lacked, restraint he lacked, even listening he lacked. I specifically chose you for I knew you will get him to know everything he had discarded" Rinoa looked at the deity with interest now. If she knew about this, she would have rejected every notion of want or love so maybe this was what he expected-

"Though, love was something that I had not expected for you to teach him as well" forget it. When the son is an ass expect the father to be as well. Well, not really but the idea was there.

Akatosh turned his attention to Alduin. "Los hi nuk wah bo zek?"(are you ready to fly bac?) he asked in dovah. Alduin wanted to say no, he wished he can stay for even a year longer. But no, her role was done, he learned enough and Akatosh will not standby. The World Eater nodded his head getting all of his limbs to move, wings retracted to not break any more trees in his gait. Akatosh gave a nod of approval opening a portal to his realm, realm of dragons and untouched beauty. Alduin was about to pass through when he looked back catching Rinoa's gaze one more time.

There may be hurt and pain but there were no regrets. If she was willing to let him go then he should be to even though he did not want to at first. Rinoa weakly smiled at him, that was all Alduin needed. Turning away he finally stepped into the portal where his whole body disappeared in a shimmer of golden glint.

Odahviing huffed, was intimidated by the sudden size that Alduin was. That must have been what he would have looked like if he was in full power with the Dragonborn. But now he was gone, back into the realm of healing for their kind. Akatosh made it clear. His whole humanoid journey was for him to learn, and he did learn. The Dragonborn was the best teacher the World Eater could have wanted, even if it was unintentionally.

Rinoa slumped back to a trunk of a tree, the whole ordeal was draining. Akatosh walked closer to her, he had no emotion on his face just a stoic face.

"You would need to return to your own world," he told her with a low voice. Rinoa gulped. From the images that he had shown her when she was in his realm, she had a feeling she was never from this world at all. But what? How many years must have passed in that world that can affect her greatly?

It might not even be years maybe months or just weeks. But the memory he has shown was so surreal. It has to be months. Rinoa fixed her posture eyeing the deity.

"Must I?" she asked him. Akatosh nodded.

"I have taken you from your world. You were never meant to stay for long, but I needed you to stay for this purpose. The other deities have made a verdict. You must go home" Home. Everything she has grown to love was here. Friends, and even family in the form of the Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, and the Companions. How is she going to survive without them for support?

No more crying she told herself. She must accept that this is her end. She looked at Odahviing and gave a signal of goodbye. Odahviing was confused, what does that mean? Akatosh exhaled a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"I will pass the message to them. But now. Your journey has ended. A reset was all you need" Akatosh reached her hand out over to her, just like it was in the memory. If reaching out brought her here, reaching out once again will bring her back.

Rinoa made a decision. No more regrets, let the trouble come for her. She was a magnet for trouble after all. Seizing his hand and grasping it tightly, bright magic blinded her vision. But she made out the disappearing body of Odahviing as well as everything around her in a shimmer of golden glitter. Her mind thought of all the possibilities in store for her but that was a worry of another day.

Then a blanket of darkness.

* * *

 **Not sure how many of you readers will like the end but I will start saying this now. I had stated this before (pretty sure I did) but there were a couple clues hinting that my character, Dragonborn, is not from Tamriel at all. Yes, it is weird that I formatted the story this way when so many wanted the origins of their character to be at the very beginning! Yes, I know that. For the most part, I like the twist, the other? I seriously had a huge writer's block for this story so I went with the flow.**

 **I'll explain more in the end, unless many of you have pieced it together, thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Sunlight flowed into the white room, the light made all of the dark crevices disappear. A melody of music resonated within the room and the steady breathing of a young girl whose face had a smile etched on her face. Tubes were connected to her body like they were ropes, restraining her but is giving her the last reins on life. Her hands were in a cast on either of her sides lifted slightly up. The beeping of the monitor showed her heart rate. Lower than most but not low enough for a sudden failure. Next to her was another girl her head on the mattress sleeping as peacefully as she could, arms used as pillows. Black hair was sprawled around as if the wind itself came in and mutilated her hair.

A knock woke up the girl but the one on the bed remained in a comatose state. Rubbing her eyes, the girl stood up and opened the doors. Nurses came in with a tray of food hoping that the patient will wake up. She took out a batch of medicine labeled as propofol, a drug used to help people recover when in a comatose state. The girl still believed that her friend does not need such things but the doctors insisted on it. Whether it is for her well being or increase of pay, the friend was willing to do anything just for her friend to come back.

After the batch of propofol was given, the nurses left in a hurry, slamming the door shut. The girl had gotten used to such actions but it irritated her with the behavior of the nurses. Some complained about the number of resources that were used on the patient alone. Others showed their concern and tried to stop other nurses from complaining too much. But nothing can be stopped until the patient wakes up.

Holding onto the blanket that was draped over her friend's body, she held the tray of food in case she finally wakes up and is hungry. Looking at the scarcity of delicious food, the girl recalled a time where they both were baking cinnamon rolls and their own version of the black raspberry cake. They laughed together when they realized that they burned the cake. Such as waste, it was good too for a burnt cake.

That was almost a year ago now. When she heard the news that her friend, Rinoa was suddenly hospitalized she made sure that her parents took care of the hospital fees. The family was very close but what she wasn't sure was why Rinoa's family has not come to see her yet. Her own family sent messages but no replies. Abandoned at such a critical moment. Gritting her teeth together, she stabbed the piece of ham, mind you a single piece of ham, with the fork.

"Rinoa, it's been eight months since you were hospitalized" nothing answered her. Using a spoon to play with the mashed potatoes.

"It's me, Rinka. You remember me right? It's been a hard year" silence once again. Rinka choked on her spit, she still could not believe that it has been almost a full year. Time was very slow in this room. Most of their friends sent their regards praying that Rinoa will wake up.

Then she remembered a certain person "Rinoa, you might need to wake up soon. He isn't very patient you know" she finished with a chuckle. There were times where he would suddenly barge in during the middle of the night without the permission of the guards demanding to see her. They got the police to withhold him but it was clear that even the police seemed to give up on that stubborn teen. Some nights he would be knocking doing something that made Rinka raise an eyebrow or both.

He used to be such a stubborn bastard that only cared for himself most of the time. Argued with his brother and even closest friends. But now... he was still a bastard mind you, but he was a bastard that cared for someone. He didn't exactly realize until he saw Rinoa on the hospital bed the first time he visited her with tubes connected to her and doctors discussing the ratio of death. Rinoa was partially supported by a machine to stay alive.

Rinka knew that it was a matter of time before the doctor decided to cut her off completely. Hospitals cannot provide for the ones that are bound to die. But it was Arthur that convinced them, his cool and smooth way of talking won them over. Maybe even because of the riddle-like words. Vin though was more open to saying what he wanted just like Adin was. Rinka was pretty sure that Ramel's money kept the hospital interested in helping her friend. She hates people these days, even doctors needed to be swayed with money to help, most of them anyway.

Speaking of Ramel, Ril aided as well with the help of Sky. They both did as much as they could. Rinkas own siblings, Silk, and Nalon continued to look for Rinoa's family. Whether or not they do find them will be up to the family. They went completely anonymous ever since they moved without Rinoa with them. Even Cano wanted to help but he was the one that would listen to rumors and use those rumors to get a lead. That's what he did best as a part-time police officer. The whole gang was trying their best to help a friend that was with them for so long. Even if they were only a bunch of teens.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, ah. It was one of those days. Rinka gave permission to Adin to come in followed by Ramel who was holding a bunch of papers. Possibly bills or paperwork for his job. The blonde trio was part-time police officers, meaning that they still had to do patrols and actually work.

Adin took a seat next to Rinoa hesitantly stroking her hair. There was a tense silence before he talked "What did they say?" bad news like always, huh?

Rinka sighed leaning against Ramel who sat next to her "chance of death? seventy-five percent now. Not even the twenty-five percent chance of living was for sure" she whispered the last part. Ramel stroked his girlfriend's hair with the hand that he wrapped around her. He knows just how worried she is for him, a close friend can feel ones pain.

Adin groaned loudly taking his hand away from Rinoa afraid that he might hurt her. Ramel noticed how Adin was able to restrain his anger quicker than before. Worrying about your significant other can affect one's personality, he knows that very well. The school shooting that happened in Rinka's school had scared him to death for her safety. It was a miracle that she survived since the man that did the shooting also got a bomb to set off. He was afraid that she might end up like Rinoa.

Both males looked at their respective partners. Well, one is yet to ask. Ramel stood up seeing that no change has occurred as of late but he wanted to bring Rinka along with him this time. She has done nothing this while break but be next to her best friend and right now he wants to have some of her time.

"Rinka, come. Let Adin enjoy her presence" he said earning a whine and a glare from both people. Adin was still hesitant of fully accepting his affection for the woman. Finally relenting, Rinka gave strict instructions to Adin that if anything were to happen to Rinoa, he was to push that big ass red button by the side of her bed. Adin nodded scoffing at her for thinking that he doesn't know what to do.

When the couple left, Adin took his place on Rinka's seat just where he wanted to be. Exhaling he thought about the possibility of her death just before he could... Well, for him thinking about death makes his breathing very difficult. If only he was there when all the shit happened to her. He could have prevented her from getting into that crash which had broken her arms and fractured her skull. If only he knew what the hell what wrong with her families mental state then maybe... just maybe give her some peace.

But no, he cannot. The blasted family of hers left her, left her to fend for herself. Adin can take her in, he knows he can but it is up to Rinoa to decide. First, she needs to survive. Exhaling another breath of air, Adin laid his head down on the mattress his hands holding onto the bars firmly. At least he will be here when she wakes up.

Adin though did not notice the slight tilting of her head as he fell asleep.

* * *

Rinka came back holding Oreo milk tea from one of their favorite bubble tea shops, Happy Lemon its name was. She prefers the Chocolate creampuff they have but drinking Rinoa's favorite drink made her feel like she was still there. There was a time she would suddenly start talking to no one thinking that Rinoa was there with her. Oh, there was nothing she would do to get that reality back.

Sadly her best friend was at death's door. Death was ready to swoop her away from everyone she loved without hesitation. Oh, the fight that Adin will put up... Ramel couldn't stay with her this time since he was called back. It was a miracle that he landed this job since he would need to be trained. It was only because of his father that he really got the job but was able to prove himself through hard work. Rinka sighed taking another sip of the milk tea. Sadly grinning, she can hear Rinoa complaining about her eating too much, drinking she should say, and that she should watch her sugar intake. Ha, like they listened to any advice anyway.

She was going to open the door when a nurse came running towards her at full speed. Rinka really thought that the man wanted to kill her with how quick he came at her.

The nurse breathed in deeply taking out papers, x-rays of the brain. Squinting her eyes with suspicion she waited for the man to finish what he needed to do.

* * *

Handing the pictures, the nurse began to explain "This was... four months ago, you can see the damage to the brain" of course I can, there was like an enormous black spot on the right side of her brain. Usually, that meant it was damaged so of course, I knew!

Then he handed me a new one "This... was taken earlier today... look at it" I looked at it comparing both. My eyes widened. Even with modern technology, I don't think a brain can heal so quickly. From numerous x-rays that I had seen before Rinoa's brain looked... normal. The gigantic black spot was now gone and the brain didn't look all wonky like it has been before. X-rays can see broken bones as well, and the first picture clearly showed a shattered skull. But the recent one... there wasn't even a line that shows the shattered plates.

I hate thinking, it always make me dizzy right after. Apparently, the doctors were baffled by this and wanted to show me. What am I suppose to say? That some God came into the room and healed just because?

Yea, right.

I told the nurse to show me Rinoa and he hurriedly opened the door. Adin was asleep next to her his arms dangling down his sides like vines. Had to take my seat, did he? The room was dark with the curtains blocking the window. I asked the nurse to open the lights. Only this time, the nurse closed the door with a slam rather than open the lights like I said. Since I didn't expect that, I flinched turning around and finding that the nurse was not wearing the white uniform that they had.

Were those horns on his head? I could not believe what I was seeing, so I did the first logical thing I could think of. I threw my bubble tea at him. The tea was caught with one hand and the liquid within did not even spill! Who the fuck-

"No need to think so loudly" his voice was deep, authoritative. I wanted to yell but found myself silent. My whole body was paralyzed only eyes could move properly. The man held my drink with a scaly sharp claw, experimentally taking a sip of the drink. He let the straw go with a contented sigh.

"This world has some interesting treats. Enjoyable, however" he ended, placing my drink on one of the desks. His eyes pierced mine, it glowed in the dark. Golden yellow? Looks like gold though. Who the fuck injected gold in their eyes this time?

I heard the man sigh walking towards me, looking down I noticed that his legs were scaly and big. You know what that meant- No! Rinka get your head out of the gutter! I mentally scolded myself.

"Yes. You should" there was a hint of amusement in his voice and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Ok... so he can read minds. What else am I suppose to figure out?

The man(?) snapped his fingers, in an instant my body relaxed. I jumped away from him realizing that he had some sort of supernatural abilities. His gaze turned away from me as it landed on Adin and Rinoa. The frown that was on his face relaxed. He started walking towards them and I couldn't help but be on guard if he tries anything I will-

"I know. I won't do anything" he promised. With his humanoid hand, he stroked Adin's hair who only grumbled under his breath.

"I apologize for appearing suddenly. But I had returned her" returned who now? He stole someone?! I looked at him baffled and confused. What did he mean by that?!

"I am Akatosh" he introduced himself, finally. Again, he glanced at Rinoa with a sympathetic look.

"I did not expect that her absence affected many" I stayed silent hoping that he would continue with his explanation.

That he did "Your friend needed a new start. Family broken apart, hope and dreams gone. I gave her what she lost, even if it was for short" he ended. It seems that this Akatosh person is very powerful.

"Indeed I am. You will never know"

"What do you mean by 'I gave her what she lost'?" I asked him this time when I found my voice. Akatosh looked at me in the dark I could see the outline of a stoic face. Was he related to Adin by any chance? The expression was freakishly similar to his...

Akatosh hummed out a song, one that I knew all too well. It was the main theme song for Rinoa's favorite games. Skyrim I think it was. Akatosh took a strand of hair from Rinoa's head and played with it.

"My world may be a game to you, but it is as real as this" Rinoa said that Akatosh was a God of dragons- oh no. So a God did heal her...

Akatosh looked at me before his gaze went back to Rinoa. Snapping his fingers, the cast on her arms disappeared, along with the stitches. Thanks to the golden glow that appeared I could see that the scarring remained to show proof but the arms looked completely healed. I could feel my throat dry up. No this can't be happening. Poor sweet, I take that back, Rinoa is being visited by other beings.

Once it was finished I saw Rinoa inhale a great deal amount of air before she started coughing. I ran for the emergency button but Akatosh made my body stopped once more.

"I apologize but I would need to cut this from your memory" wait, what? I don't get it-

Suddenly I felt my head split in two and I landed on the ground screaming. With blurred eyes, I saw Akatosh leave the room, taking my drink as well, just as Adin woke up running towards me. I couldn't make up what he was saying for the numbing in my ears blocked my hearing. Adin had to force me to get up but the pain was so absurd it hurts. Everything went white.

* * *

Adin yelled loudly for help and a team of nurses came it taking Rinka from his arms. A doctor came instructing the nurses to get a bed for Rinka. The girl was shaking terribly so, Adin was hesitant to calling Ramel but he knew that he has to.

"In what heaven's name do you mean?!" Ramel screaming voice was well profound in speakers. Adin hissed his ears hurting from the loud voice.

"Rinka collapse screaming holding her head. I won't say it again. She yours to deal with not mine" Adin ended the call before Ramel could respond. It was true though. She was his girlfriend not his, so why must he take care of someone else's girl? It's not like he owed them anything. Then his heart twisted. Alright, maybe he owes her for Rinoa's safety but nothing else.

Sighing Adin leaned against the wall, he was kicked out of the room so that the nurses and doctor could help Rinka out. His fists clenched tightly knowing full well that whatever happened to her he could not prevent. Just like Rinoa... Adin shook his head, he should not purge his thoughts from the trouble. He could not believe the luck they had. It was as if they had divine bad luck no matter what happened. Like whatever God out there loves to torment them by taking or hurting those they care for. This time, it was a friend he can trust even a little bit of trust.

The doctor came out looking at him with a frown "Ms. FireSpirit suffered a major blow to the head. I can guarantee that she will lose some memories but to what extent? I cannot say, for now, she will be fine" was all he said before he left Adin taking his team of nurses away from the area. Adin frowned glaring at the back of the doc.

A blow to the head? The hell hit the woman so hard that she might lose memories? If anything he would have suspected that they will become suspicious of them. Sighing, he silently came inside.

Turning the light on, he was prepared to see two sleeping women. But what he saw was Rinka sleeping soundly but the other was sitting up looking at her best friend. Adin stood still. The glare disappearing completely. His body went still, eyes staying locked on the person unsure if this was a dream. She turned around meeting his eyes with hers.

Bloody red eyes met sapphire blue eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

A vase smashed against the wall as the couple argued. The side of the Television was broken, a lamp was snapped in half. The couch was messy and some of the material was falling out of it. Numerous dishes were broken and the shards were not swept away yet. The yelling of the couple grew in heights, the man trying to calm down but ended up getting frustrated again. The woman who had an arm around her stomach was glaring at her husband with fiery eyes.

Bloody red eyes against Sapphire Blue ones.

The couple had their house on the outskirts of the cities, somewhat farther than the rural areas. They could yell as much as they could and only gain a few sideways glances. Their neighbors were used to it considering that they had to deal with it for five years now. One of the elderly fellows outside sighed reminiscing about her youth happy for the young and energetic couple.

The couple themselves, however, have a different opinion in that regards.

"I told you numerously, this is ridiculous!" the husband yelled slapping a hand on the back of his neck. All the bending down he had to do since his wife is short was beginning to have its consequences.

The short wife glared standing up straighter "And I told you, that you were not supposed to do that, Adin!" she yelled back with the same intensity. How dare he take what was hers! Adin groaned having enough of the arguing. If he knew that this was how marriage was going to be, he may have not even bothered with the idea!

The frustrated husband was about to yell back when he saw his dear wife tremble. Her face was scrunched up as if she was stopping herself from crying. Mind you, she was going to but Adin did not know how to approach the sudden change of emotions. He stood there like a deer caught in headlights just watching her tremble as tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes.

It was when she released a stifle was when he acted. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly hoping that the affectionate action could ease her done. It did the exact opposite. His wife started to bawl, her hands clenching, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

"Miei cari qual è il problema?" (My dear what's the matter?) Adin asked though he knew what it was. Rinoa wiped her tears on his shirt ignoring his complaints about getting his shirt dirty.

Looking up, Rinoa showed Adin her tear stricken face "You bastard! Don't use Italian on me! I'm supposed to stay mad at you!" she cried out again, tears continued to leak from her eyes. Adin gave up a breathless chuckle. The joy of having a pregnant wife is never-ending. When he was young he may have told her to suck it up like he used to but now he brought a hand to caress her face. Tracing her lips with his fingers, Adin gave a soft kiss on her wet face.

Rinoa sighed content at the affection he was showing. It had taken them many obstacles but here they were, together about to have their first child. Now if he can admit his sin she will be very happy indeed! Adin smirked her knowing full well that she can never stay mad at him. Besides, why should he admit when he can get her to?

Leaning down, Adin nipped her ear. She did not want to, but she cannot resist. Letting a moan out of her mouth, Adin continued with his charades. His other hand was on her waist drawing circles. Rinoa grimaced at the way Adin had this effect on her. It's always been like since many years ago ever since he confessed just when she woke up in that hospital bed.

They had a very rocky start but with the encouragement of their friends, they were able to understand one another. Many of their classmates expected them to break up after the first week since the difference of personalities and the trouble that they usually brought. But they proved them wrong when the couple survived the first month. Even Rinoa's best friend, Rinka, couldn't believe it. They had their breaks but they always ended up back together. People would think that that is a very bad decision but in the end, Rinoa could never regret it. She can tell that Adin doesn't regret it either. They may have argued time and time again, but they experienced everything together.

The way Adin proposed though... It makes her laugh no matter what day it was. Seriously though, he proposed through one of the groups' calls. The blonde trio sounded were laughing their asses for sure. Rinoa? She was the first to hang up, her face beet red and next to her was Rinka having a choking problem. That was five years ago. Don't even mention the actual marriage itself. Small and manageable but still ended up having half of the school's popular people, as well as dangerous ones, attend it.

Now, they were expecting they're first born in about six months. The look on Adin's face when she told him. Priceless indeed! Rinoa can already see the uncertainty every time he looked down at her belly. He would put his hand on it and a smile would appear on his face. Can you imagine him smiling? Even she could not. She might need to get pregnant often if the results would be this great...

Adin took her out of her trance when he finally ducked down kissing her on the lips. The kiss was slow and tender at first but when she grabbed a fistful of his hair, moaning against his lips while tracing the outlines of his muscles. Adin let the tenderness go and let his emotions run wild. He pinned her between the wall and himself his knees in between her legs grinding it against that spot. Rinoa whimpered raking her hands through his hair. Adin was careful with how he handled her considering the package she was supporting. Taking his hand from her face, he used it to lift her t-shirt over her head. His skin met hers making Rinoa whimper from the touch. His skin was so hot and it responded to her own heat.

Lifting her up once her shirt was on the floor, Adin placed himself in between her legs kissing her neck, licking her skin ever so often. Rinoa through the pleasure got his shirt off as well showing the toned body that he had. His skin was littered with scars as well, showing how the life in a gang made him tough. She could use up so many hours of her life tracing and kissing each scar hoping to scare whatever demon would still dare haunt her beloved. Rinoa bit Adin's neck before she licked the mark that he gave her.

For some reason, she thought that she had done this before and she does not know why.

Adin groaned, nipping on her skin. With his body pressed against hers, he used his hands to roam her body. The curves that she has are more noticeable now with how her body is affected by pregnancy. He doesn't like it. He loves it. Her breasts were a size or two larger than it was before. Her chest was more than a handful before even with his large hands but now he can barely hold it. Kneading one mound Adin's tongue traveled from the base of her throat to suckle on her neglected mound. Rinoa arched her chest towards him loving the attention he was giving.

No matter how many times they had done it, she can never get enough of him. Rinoa ground her body against his making sure that he can feel her heat. Adin growled sucking her breasts harder. Rinoa moaned out loudly, her hands clawing his back making pink marks appearing. She can his bulge, a very hefty bulge if she does say so herself. Making sure that her fingers touched him everywhere that is not covered as of right now, her hand went down to the bulge, massaging it. Adin groaned loudly resting his head on her shoulder his eyes watched her hand knead his hard member. He can just imagine her licking his dick before taking it down her throat. Just the image made his throat parched and wanting for more. Oh the things he wanted to do to her was invading his mind.

Rinoa teased him a bit more though by not pulling his boxers down. The torture was real. She bit her bottom lip, loving the way Adin restrained himself from asking her to stop. With how hard he was, she knew that he was close. Oh, she knows. Experience counts after all. Adin growled not liking how she kept him hanging. But one look at her stomach his irritation faded away. The babe is her was because of both of them. He was going to be the father he never knew he could be. Swallowing his saliva he can just imagine himself failing if his old life finally catches up with him. Being part of a gang was never a good thing since many have seen you, many knew about you. Certainly, that meant, countless of enemies. It was something he was told growing up, he would need to get used to. But Adin never expected to settle down much less want only one thing. That thing was right below him, finally, pulling down his boxers and taking hold of his dick.

Rinoa's fingers circled around the tip feeling it twitch against her touch. She knows how he felt for her, but every time they do it, it just astonishes her. This stubborn ass lump of a charcoal actually fell for her. And she thought books were cheesy... Rinoa pushed Adin off her and rolled over him straddling over him. Adin knew what was going to happen when she does this. She doesn't do it often enough for his liking. Smirking, the woman crawled downwards slowly letting her tongue glide against his skin. His cock leaked and she gladly smeared the precum over the top letting it glisten. Adin forced his body to stay down letting her take control. WIth her hormones going wild, he wondered how she will react if he tries to take control.

Her lips finally met his weeping tip, Adin let a moan out bending his neck upwards his eyes shut tight as he tries not to lose himself right there. Rinoa began to stroke the base squeezing it ever so slightly. Oh the sounds that came gushing out of his mouth, it was music to her ears. But she needs to get down to business or Adin might get mad at her. Her tongue licked the slit on his tip tasting the salty taste. Adin was ready for her to slowly ease her way down. Not get taken in one stroke. Adin's eyes opened to a frightening degree his eyes darted to his wife. His mouth opened to question her but when she sucked hard... He only felt immense pleasure, his voice husky and rough let out a growl.

She was never used to these since she only did it like a handful amount. Never liked the feeling of something so big going in her mouth. But oh, right now she was feeling so desperately in need of him that she couldn't take it anymore. Sucking him with vigor, she began to bob her head quickly taking him deep into her throat. Adin grabbed a handful of her hair gripping his tightly as his hips began to thrust into her mouth to go deeper. Losing air was terrifying, most of all when you got something large in between your lips. Rinoa let go of her husband's dick now glistening with her saliva, her plump lips dripped of her own saliva and the gleam of her eyes showed that she wanted more. Whimpering, she allowed her fingers to touch her wet slit, now dripping with her sweet nectar.

Adins eyes dilated and with a deep growl, he switched positions once more. But his body was now lower down, mouth kissing her belly. Rinoa's eyes moistened witnessing the tender kiss he gave her stomach. They talked about children before when she was doing her part-time job in a daycare before. He was quite against it before stating that it will hinder him from his need for power. But the more he spent time with the children, the brats continue to annoy him whenever they see him, he slowly considered having children. Of course, they could not have any since Rinoa was finishing college. But now, she can not even believe that this was the same man years ago.

Adin pampered her with kisses, Rinoa giggling occasionally but it turned into a breathless moan as Adin got near her slit. Her clit was swollen waiting for release. His hot breath hit her in her most sensitive area and she cried out for more.

"Adin, I swear if you don't-" she was cut off when he pushed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked and licked the fingers until they were moist. Taking his fingers away from her mouth, Adin wasted no time and inserted both into her snatch. Rinoa's breath hitched her hands grabbing onto his arms. Worried, for this was the first time she stopped him, Adin looked up with a frown.

"Mia moglie, fa male?" (Wife, does it hurt?) he asks her with his deep voice. Rinoa shook her head. She was much sensitive than before and she was worried that she might get tired easily from it.

"N-no" she laughs breathless, "Just sensitive, it has been weeks since we last did this" she admitted with a sad sigh. Adin chuckled, he has been busy with business negotiations something that he was quite good at. But hearing her sigh like that made his heart clench.

Smirking, Adin sat up, bringing Rinoa's body upwards towards him. Placing her legs on either side of his head, "Poi vorrei dare a voi che cosa vi siete persi" (Then I would like to give you what you missed) he said before he started to devour her. Rinoa cried out loudly, gripping the bed sheets as an overwhelming abundance of pleasure hit her like a tidal wave. She really needs to force him to stay more if he was going to treat her like she was his last dinner for the next few months.

The intimidating man continued to devour his wife when Rinoa's phone rang out. She wanted to ignore it, she needs to ignore it but by default, her body reacted to any callers immediately. Seeing the name of the caller, she groaned not liking the interruption but a wicked idea came into her mind. Grinning widely up to Adin who wore a similar smile, she answered the call.

"I need you asap woman!" her best friend, Rinka, yelled out through the phone. Rinoa coughed trying to make her voice come back.

"Sorry girl, but I'm busy with paperwork" it was true, right on her desk was a mountain of paperwork waiting for her. The woman loves to procrastinate so much that Adin worried about her health most of the time. He decided to distract his wife by letting his tongue play with her clit. Rinoa barely managed to keep her voice down.

Rinka cursed out " **Bullshit!** The best friend I know always waits for the last day to finish her paperwork and regret not doing it earlier! If you're doing it now you are much too early!" curse her for knowing her own procrastination schedule! Rinoa laughed but had to stop herself from letting a moan out as Adin scissored her squeezing her ass from time to time.

"What do you need, Rink?" she asked whimpering from the pleasure. Thankfully, Rinka doesn't seem to notice but Adin heard a strangled cough in the background. Excellent, so her dear blonde was there as well.

"Some dumbass over here decided to drink my bubble tea!" she cried out. Rinoa forgot that Rinka was not far behind in their pregnant state, only two months behind. Hormones were making everything too dramatic.

Adin let Rinoa down taking hold of his weeping dick teasing her ever so slightly by brushing it against her awaiting cunt. He watched her eyes look into his with want, glaring at him for teasing her like this. Getting the results he wanted, he watched as Rinoa struggled to answer her best friend without blowing their cover all too soon.

"Th-that's nice!" she mewled out, "I have a similar problem here but that involves- ah!" Rinoa cried out this time. There was silence and a loud coughing fit in the background. Rinka had finally figured it out.

"Oh dear Sithis! You guys are fucking while you're speaking! Rinoa you ass! Oh dear, now Ramel is so red now!" Rinka laughed out loud, not bothered at the charade that the couple put up. Rinoa wanted to laugh as well if Adin had not pushed himself into her so quick. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

"Alright, alright! I'll call later bye!" there was a high pitched squeak before the call ended with a beep. Adin gave a satisfied smirk as Rinoa let out a needy moan. It was clear she wanted more and knowing how Adin acts, she will get what she wants.

Rinoa circled her arms around his shoulders letting their foreheads touch. It was a gesture that she has grown to do whatever Adin looked at her with those uncertain eyes, "Fuck me you bastard" she hissed out. Adin snorted thrusting relentlessly into her, Rinoa's legs tightened around his waist not willing to let him go. Adin analyzed his lovely wife.

Face red from all the blushing, neck adorned with his marks, her hair spread out around her making her dark midnight hair look like the darkness he was used to. Her breasts moved up and down mirroring the motion he was going at. Her eyes held moisture as she looked into his eyes. If only others could see the love he could, they would envy him for having the perfect partner. Adin growled at the thought of other men touching what is his. He remembered what he had done to the men that had touched her before, and those that did without her consent. His mind made him remember the time where he found her in that cellar surrounded by men hitting her. They taunted her, saying that no one would come for her, only they never get to realize who he was as he fired all the bullets he had in his gun.

It's been two years since that has happened, he was just leaving the gang when other gangs decided to attack the base and take her. Adin recalled Rinoa's face, holding so much pain and tears cascaded down her face but he knew she was trying to stop that time. Now, she was crying from ecstasy, not pain. It was tears of pleasure rather than fear. The emotion was love and want rather than hatred. How time has changed him.

Rinoa cried out when Adin rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb, her teeth biting her lower lip, her arms hiding her red face. Adin groaned from the loss of the view of her lovely face. Forcing her arms to stop hiding her face, Adin swooped down to give her a needy kiss. The kiss told everything and Rinoa closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The feeling of her walls clenching on his member was too much, Adin wanted to hang on, however. He wanted to watch Rinoa fall apart before he follows. With a goal in his mind, Adin pursued his thrusting, hitting her sweets spots. His hands held onto her hips, squeezing it, his gaze locked onto her stomach.

"Oh by Auriel! Adin, please please please!" Rinoa cried out as she felt undone. Adin shut his eyes tightly forcing himself to withstand the pleasure of her wet opening squeezing him. It was all too much however when he opened her eyes only to find Rinoa looking at her with those sapphire blue eyes of her.

Adin moaned out loudly the bed rocking as he thrust into her one final time biting on her neck. Rinoa gasped and her mind recalled of a similar experience, only she cannot remember when and where. His seed flowed into her, the feeling of his seed in her made her leg twitch. Adin settled next to her, taking his member out before he wrapped his arms around her hugging her. Their breaths mixed together giving each other a kiss.

Rinoa chuckled when Adin stroked her stomach.

"I remember, when you did not like children" she started to dot a rose on his chest. Adin rolled her eyes watching her fingers dot something om his chest.

"I am still reluctant of giving up your attention for the babe" he huffed out imagining the amount of time that Rinoa will put to their child. Rinoa released a loud laugh.

Stopping her dotting, Rinoa hugged Adin "That is the man I fell for" as cheesy as it was, Adin blushed at the statement. They are married and he is still not used to such affection.

Then he remembered something "Why did you yell out that phrase?" he knew that his wife was an exceptional gamer but he worries at her obsession. Ever since she had woken up from the coma years ago, she invested half of her time playing to get her mind together again. Then again, it worked exceptionally well even when the Doctors recommended her not to. Rinoa hummed thinking why she did say that. It was a familiar phrase, a phrase that makes her smile.

"Nothing really, for some reason I just remembered that" she wasn't a religious person so there wasn't anything to worry about. Adin scoffed, he will find out sooner or later.

"Are you still upset?" he asked hesitantly. They did argue about something petty earlier, even he never realized just how mad she can get. Rinoa chuckled snuggling deeper into his arms.

"You ate my cake. Of course, I was mad" Adin sighed tightening his hold against her as he closed his eyes. A minute passed and Adin was sound asleep, Rinoa, however, was wide awake.

She had felt such pleasures before, or the feeling at least. Why she could not recall it was bothering her. The way Adin hugged her made her recall of a moment only this time they were on a straw bed. Turning around she analyzed her husband's appearance, her eyes widening when she realized that he looked like the guy that was in those memories she was remembering. She started to connect the pieces when her head felt light all of a sudden erasing all the thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Rinka hummed as she continued to knit. She tried to teach herself to make clothes for her child but Ramel urged her not to since her efforts were fruitless. She loves her husband but he can be so blunt at times. Ramel was finishing reports his face still red from the call. His eyes looked at his wife, locked onto her necklace.

"Rinka?" he started catching her attention. The necklace glistened under the dim lighting but it was a gift from a gamer to a gamer.

Sighing, Ramel walked over to her "When are you going to throw that ridiculous necklace away?" she gasped with expiration. How dare he insult this masterpiece!

"I told you before, Rinoa-"

Ramel sighed "Made it, yes you had told me a dozen times my dear" she huffed going back to her knitting. Besides, the necklace made her recall events that make her wonder about whether it was from a memory of the past or memories she lost.

It was the logo of the imperial army in Tamriel, a game that Rinoa and Rinka adored with their hearts. It was crudely made, Ramel's reaction said it all.

Whenever she looked at it, she recalled of a time where she was in another world battling dragons and undead alongside Rinoa who was the Dragonborn, quite an exciting alternate life. There she was having a carefree life rather than this rubbish life she has right now. Captain fo the imperial army she was, but Rinka had difficulty deciding whether it is a memory or dream. It felt all too real. If it was real, she would not trade it, however. As much as she wants to be carefree, she had a bundle of joy waiting to come out.

Ramel sighed once more taking her head into his hands kissing her forehead tenderly. Rinka giggled looking up, there she saw the face of the character Ondolemar in place of her husband. She did a double take, confused for a moment. But she recovered quick enough to tease her husband who brushed her teasing away easily. The woman suddenly felt light headed and stumbled against her husband who started to worry.

What was she thinking about again?

* * *

Akatosh snapped his fingers once more gaining the attention of the Eldest son. He had done this numerous times but it has become quite frequent, he might need to erase their memory about this place altogether if he wanted to protect their sanity. No mortal can cross realms without the help of a God, and if they did they will have consequences.

"Ontzos?" (Again?) Alduin asked stretching his wings walking towards the God who was looking over the lake. The World Eater looked at the image of the former Dragonborn sleeping soundly in the arms of her beloved. If he were a human he might have felt something, but now he felt nothing for her. Just as she should.

Akatosh hummed turning to his son "Ahkonaal?" (Troubled?) he asked him. Alduin shook his head, sitting on the soft grass beneath him. He will return in due time to do what he was intended to. When? He does not know yet. He will wait for his father's command to act unlike before. For now, he will recover his power as much as he can.

Satisfied with the answer, Akatosh used his magic to erase a bit more of the memories that he had intentionally let them keep. But for their sake, he will reduce it more. Rinoa had done what she needed, and her friend Rinka was experiencing some side effects that he had not realize until it was too late. The encounter she had with him in that hospital room revealed more to her than what he had expected.

Akatosh recalls of the time when Rinoa was still doing her duty in this world. It has been years ago but it felt like it was just yesterday. Everything went according to plan. Alduin eyed him. Alright, maybe most of it went according to plan. Having the dovah fall in love was not part of it and he curses Mara for the interference. The divine decided to spice things up and along with Dibella, they plotted to get Alduin and Rinoa to fall in love even though they knew about his plan to return her to her own world.

Though, Akatosh does not regret it. No matter how difficult something is a new opportunity may arise. May it through a minor change or a divine taking you from the comfort you know. No matter how small a change a person may have, a new beginning is what is expected.

As it was for the Dragonborn's case, from rags to riches, then back to rags. Alduin from God to human then, God once more. They each helped one another and that was all that mattered.

Akatosh closed the bridge between his world and theirs. The lake turned black before it went back to the crystal clear water, images of the humans gone as well as any history. Akatosh walked away his face showed a content expression.

Alduin turned towards the shrinking light, memories flooded his mind. He laid his head down on the ground closing his eyes as slumber took hold of his body, memories of a smiling redguard now out of his reach, living her life to the fullest, her smirking attitude and snarky remarks will never be forgotten. The caring woman that taught him what he has forgotten was now living with his counterpart. If he were human, Alduin imagined that he will be like that man she is living with. Alduin's breath evened as night came.

Then it was silent.

* * *

 **Last chapter. The Epilogue. Thank you for all that read the story, and the notes that I left in some chapters. Chapters starting from 27 to 30 may be a bit confusing if I wasn't thorough enough so here's the breakdown.**

 **Started the story by having Alduin and the Dragonborn meet which set a whole chain of events to be set in motion. After that, I started to write down visions that my character is having to give clues as to where she came from. If you had read chapters 29 and this one then, of course, you would know that my character is from the modern world. Ridiculous twist, yes I know. But with how I built the story from this one, the whole point was that Rinoa, Dragonborn, needed to find a way back home but at the same time had to fulfill a task that she was assigned by Akatosh, of course, she did not know about it till it was the end. Rinoa did not even know that she was some other world.**

 **Chapter 29 is the full modern bit, changing the names here and there to differentiate it from the world of Tamriel. The last bit in Chapter 30 was just to show how everyone moves on, Alduin continued to heal and muster up his strength in the realm of the Dragons, while Rinoa began her life with the modern version of Alduin, Adin.**

 **Hopefully his bit was helpful to the confused ones, and if not dont hesitate to ask**


End file.
